¡Intrusa en mi vida!
by andre castillo
Summary: Si tuviera la oportunidad de ser alguien más lo haría, no por ambición ni mucho menos codicia... Lo haría por mi tía, porque por ella daría hasta la vida... Aunque tenga que vivir una mentira. SASUSAKU y otras parejas...
1. Chapter I

**Nueva historia, por fa comenten si les gusta...**

**0000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva vida**..

—¡Se lo suplico! Solo sera una semana le prometo que... ¡YA BASTA!— fue interrumpida abruptamente.

La joven palideció de prisa quedando tan blanca como una delgada hoja de papel, sus labios rosas temblaron ligeramente sin saber que más hacer. Juntó sus manos en un desesperado ruego y la miró suplicante por última vez.

—Mi tía y yo no tenemos a donde ir, el trabajo esta difícil y todo lo he gastado en las medicinas de mi tía... Yo puedo empeñar algunos electrodomésticos, con eso pagaría el mes que le debo y las otras semanas pues... — Bajó la mirada al suelo pensando de donde obtendría el resto del dinero.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?, Ya se la clase de gente que son y no pienso rentarles más la vivienda. Nunca pagan a tiempo y siempre rompen cosas, los vecinos se quejan de los quejidos constantes en la noche y no puedo permitirlo más sakura — Habló una mujer pelinegra bastante molesta.

—Las tuberías están viejas y la madera esta muy gastada, solo es cuestión de algunas reparaciones y con respecto a los gritos... mi tía no puede evitarlo el dolor en su columna es constante y los analgésicos no le funcionan— Dijo desesperada la pelirrosa.

—¿Reparaciones?... Como demonios piensas que voy a reparar la vivienda si no pagan la renta. No me importa en lo más mínimo sus problemas, ¡sino pagan la renta se largan! — Dijo la mujer haciendo una seña.

De pronto unos hombres entraron de prisa, arrojaron la poca ropa que cayó al suelo. Sakura miraba espantada todo aquello, sus ojos jades se cristalizaron y poco apoco las lágrimas llenaron su rostro.

La imagen de su tía moribunda le vino a la mente, su pobre tía enferma no podría soportar eso, de pronto los hombres salieron con algunos aparatos en la mano y ella arrugó el ceño desconcertada.

—¿Q-Que creen que hacen con eso? — dijo sakura limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Pagaras la deuda, no creas que el mes que no pagaron quedara en el olvido — dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.

Sakura empuñó su mano con impotencia, estaba indignada, cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar unas cuantas palabras su tía moribunda salió de la pequeña casa.

— Sakura... Que sucede— dijo una mujer rubia de ojos castaños, se sostenía de un bastón de madera para evitar caer de bruces al suelo. Su aspecto estaba deteriorado y su piel reseca.

—Tia tsunade— dijo sakura corriendo a su lado, miró la ropa regada en el piso entristecida—Tia debemos irnos, este lugar no es para nosotras—

—Lo entiendo sakura, no podemos estar con esta clase de gente tan malvada, prefiero la calle mil veces a verte humillada, rogar por un lugar que jamas será nuestro hogar —habló la mujer abrazando a la joven.

Sakura recibió el abrazo sorprendida. Su tía había escuchado todo, y ciertamente tenía mucha razón, ellas jamás se sentirían cómodas alrededor de una gente sin escrúpulos ni corazón. Pero por otro lado no era conveniente deambular por la calle, de noche, y completamente solas...

Poco a poco fue recogiendo sus prendas, las metió en una bolsa cristalina y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Caminó junto a su tía agarradas de la mano, no se molesto en mirar atrás, no valía el esfuerzo.

O*-O*-O-*O-*O-*O-*O

Ya eran las 9 en punto de la noche, pero no era problema porque las calles de new york estaban muy iluminadas, tanto sakura como su tía caminaron durante una hora hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar esperado. La pelirrosa dejó a su tía descansando en una banca y entró al lujoso bar que tenía al frente.

Esperaba encontrar allí la ayuda de un antiguo conocido, por lo menos una cama para dormir una noche.

Caminó insegura por el establecimiento, una música de piano se escuchaba de fondo mientras figuras bailaban al compás de dicha melodía. Había varias personas sentadas en la barra tomando diferentes tragos, sakura observó al pelinegro detrás del mesón sirviendo las copas y sonrió levemente, casi nerviosa.

—H-hola sai— dijo cuando llegó a su lado. El hombre abandonó su acción y la miró fijamente, con ojos oscuros y casi siniestros.

—vaya, no pensé que regresarías tan pronto — habló con arrogancia el joven.

—Sai, se que lo nuestro no terminó muy bien, nunca pensé que acabaríamos así... Pero por lo que alguna vez fue te pido un gran favor — dijo sakura mirándolo sin titubeos.

—¿En serio? Piensas que yo te ayudare después de todo — expresó con una burlesca mueca. Tomó su mano entre la suya con fuerza.

—Sabes que me lo debes sai—

—Si claro, mira sakura tu y tu tía pueden irse a la mierda, siempre fuiste una mojigata y nunca Servirás para nada — habló cruelmente.

—Por favor sai... te lo pido por mi tía, ella necesita donde dormir. Si no me quieres ver a mi yo puedo quedarme en cualquier lugar, pero a ella dejala dormir en tu casa— dijo sakura suplicante.

El joven pelinegro sonrió de lado, soltó su mano y la miró fríamente.

—Lo siento, pero tengo a alguien que me espera en casa y no quiero a nadie estorbando... Ahora fuera de mi vista — concluyó arrogante.

La pelirrosa inhaló profundamente y sus manos temblaron ansiosas. Esta era su única oportunidad, no había nadie más cercano, no tenía amigos que la ayudaran y su tía tsunade era su único familiar que poseía, se había criado con su padre y su tía pero desgraciadamente este murió en un accidente dejándola a cargo de la mujer rubia.

Sakura miró el lugar sintiéndose ahogada, su pecho se oprimía y sentía que casi se desvanecía. Caminó despacio hasta la salida, su tía aun continuaba descansando en el banco donde la había dejado hace un rato.

—Tia— dijo sakura tocándose el pecho.

—Sakura no te preocupes por mi, ya yo estoy vieja... Pero tu aun eres fuerte y debes continuar — habló la mujer abrazándola.

—Tia yo no te dejaré nunca... Estaré contigo siempre — dijo sakura correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Hija... Toda la vida has sufrido, nunca has tenido buenas oportunidades y quiero que ahora vivas tu vida sin detenerte ni siquiera por mi —continuó la rubia mientras tocia un poco.

—Se que no pude estudiar y tener una carrera, pero lo más importante era trabajar para que a ti no te faltara nada — dijo la chica con lágrimas.

—Lo sé sakura, se todo lo que has hecho por mi. Por eso me alegro de que haya terminado tu relación con ese cretino, nunca fue de mi agrado —

Sakura sonrió levemente, para ella también era un verdadero alivio. Dio gracias a dios de que su relación no avanzó tanto, de lo contrario se arrepentiría toda la vida.

— Saldremos de esto...lo prometo — habló sakura estrechándola más fuerte, nunca se rendiría por nada ni nadie.

Las luces de los coches y de los edificios brillaban con intensidad, desde donde estaban se podía apreciar una hermosa vista en medio de esa terrible tempestad. No se rendiría, ella y su tía algún día tendrían la vida que siempre soñaron.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, descansaría un poco para continuar con la búsqueda. Algún lugar debía encontrar para su tía.

O*-OO*-OOO*-OO*-OO

Cuando abrió sus ojos miró el reloj en unas de las pantallas con anuncios. Una con treinta y cinco de la madrugada, era muy tarde para caminar y por otro lado su tía se veía muy cansada, la arropó con una manta y velo su sueño.

Se mantuvo alerta hasta las dos de la madrugada y cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse de nuevo, una lujosa y hermosa limusina se ubicó justó enfrente de donde estaban. De pronto y para sorpresa de ella una esbelta mujer salió de ella, vestía muy elegante y refinada.

Lucía un precioso vestido rojo de corte de corazón y un lujoso abrigo de piel sintética blanca. Su cabello lacio llegaba un poco a la mitad de la espalda, de largas piernas y delicada cintura, una joven sumamente hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera.

La joven caminó con lo que parecía ser su guarda espaldas, un hombre alto vestido todo de negro, caminó elegantemente por la acera pero cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de entrar al bar donde trabajaba sai su lujoso calzado se rompió quedando todo estropiado, causando que accidentalmente cayera de lado. El guarda espaldas no pudo evitar que tocará el piso, y sintiéndose nervioso intentó tomarla del brazo, pero la mujer estaba avergonzada, su rostro estaba fruncido con una notable mueca.

—¿Sra Se encuentra bien?— preguntó intentando levantarla.

—Ayudame. Rápido, ¡Vamos!—habló enojada.

—¡Si claro!—

La tomó de la cintura y la sostuvo fuertemente, la gente miraban curiosos mientras comentaban de lo ocurrido.

Sakura que estaba a solo unos pasos sintió la necesidad de acercarse. No era algo sumamente grave, pero tal vez podía ayudar en algo.

Pensó en los pares de zapatos extras que llevaba, en otra circunstancias se los hubiera ofrecido pero era difícil de creer que alguien como esa mujer aceptaría usar esos viejos y sucios zapatos.

—¿Se encuentra bien?...— dijo la pelirrosa llegando a su lado.

—Que diablos le importa, largo de aquí — dijo la mujer sin siquiera mirarla.

—Lo siento señorita, sera mejor que se retire— habló el hombre.

—C-claro, no fue mi intención molestar — dijo apenada, más bien entristecida porque siempre la humillaban.

Se dio la media vuelta para regresar con su tía al banco, pero la voz del hombre la detuvo.

—Perdón srta, podría abrir la puerta del coche — dijo el hombre, aun sostenía a la mujer que se negaba a levantar el rostro

—Oh si—

Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta y esperó a que ellos avanzaran. El hombre le agradeció con el rostro y caminó con la mujer tomada de la cintura.

—Suba la llevare a un...—

—No, llevame al hotel — habló cuando estuvo dentro del auto. El guarda espaldas asintió y cerro la puerta de la limusina.

Sakura que permanecía a un lado se alejó un poco para mirar el auto, siempre veía muchos coches iguales en las casas donde iba a limpiar y planchar ropa, solo que nunca se imaginó tocar uno con sus propias manos.

—Se lo agradezco srta—dijo el hombre dando la vuelta para subir al coche.

—No fue nada, adiós — dijo mirando el cristal del asiento de atrás. Aún de pie en la acera mientras el auto se encendía.

No podía ver más allá del vidrio polarizado, solo frunció el ceño un poco al solo escuchar el ronroneo del auto sin decidirse a arrancar.

–" " _¡¿Que haces Sakura!? ¡Mi tía! " "–_Pensó girando rápidamente, observando desde los distancia a su tía aún dormida.

–Oh cielos... Que susto–Dijo dispuesta a regresar pero cuando dio un paso la puerta del mismo auto se abrió.

–Srta... Disculpe, la señora quiere conversar con usted unos minutos–Habló el hombre mirándola directo al rostro.

Sakura arrugó el ceño desconcertada, si hace unos segundos ni siquiera levantó el rostro para mirarla... ¿y así de la nada quería hablar con ella?

–D-disculpe pero no se de que podría yo hablar con la _señora–_Dijo la pelirrosa muy segura.

–Solo será unos minutos, es mejor que entre al auto–

–¿Que?... No yo no voy hacer eso–Dijo la joven con mucha desconfianza.

–Por favor srta...–Dijo el hombre en súplicas. Se notaba su nerviosismo.

–Ya le dije que no, y mejor ya vayase–Dijo Sakura con la mano empuñada, preparada para dar un golpe si fuese necesario.

–Srta...–

–Sube, te convendrá–Dijo una voz, proveniente del auto, y es que como la chica pelirrosa estaba tan concentrada en el hombre no percibió que la _Señora, _habia bajado el vídrio.

–No... creo que sea...–Dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida.

–" " _Sus ojos son... jades" "_

Te lo pedire esta única vez, sube–Dijo la mujer con voz serena.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban desorbitados, esa mujer tenía los ojos iguales a los de ella.

–Yo... no se–Dijo caminando aún desconfiada. Miraba al hombre y después regresaba al auto... era tan extraño.

La puerta del auto se abrió y dudo un poco en acercase, miró hacia su tía que estaba dormida y sin peligro, estaba intrigada y definitivamente necesitaba averiguar lo que pasaba.

–Que bien–Dijo la voz de la mujer cuando ella entró al auto.

–Espera... que es todo esto–Dijo Sakura paralizada del asombro...

–También me lo preguntó, pero debe haber una explicación.. ¿No lo crees?–

–S-si, Oh no se... estoy confundida–

–Vamos al hotel Hernán–

–¡Espera! noo, mi tía, ¿A donde me llevas?–dijo alterada, miró en el cristal del asiento de atrás, a su tía aún en la banca.

–¿Es tu tia ?–Dijo la mujer.

–Si, yo no voy a ningún lado–dijo Sakura tomando la manija.

–De acuerdo espera. Hernán, ve por ella–

–¿Que? ¿Porque?, ¿son unos secuestradores?–Dijo esta vez asustada.

–Tranquilízate, solo iremos al hotel... además tal parece que no tienen a donde ir–Dijo la joven con una misteriosa sonrisa.

–Si pero..–

–Anda Hernán–

–Si señora–dijo el guarda espaldas saliendo y entrando con la mujer dormida en brazos.

La depositó en el asiento de atrás de la limusina ya que había mucho espacio disponible.

–Arranca, vamos–

Mientras que Sakura tragó grueso un poco, ese día había sido el más terrible de todos sus días. Primero botada del alquiler de la vivienda, sin donde dormir y ahora secuestrada por unos extraños... sin mencionar que la mujer era...

–Oye, baja, rapido–dijo la mujer impaciente.

Sakura arrugó el ceño dispuesta a reclamarle pero cuando fijó la mirada se encontró en la entrada de un lujoso hotel para estrellas, de esos para celebridades...

–Hernán, llama a los de servicio para que te ayuden a subir con la señora–Dijo la patrona saliendo del auto junto con una Sakura anonadada.

–Si señora–

–Vamos–Dijo la mujer tomando a Sakura del brazo.

–¿Pero que?–

Al entrar era como lo imaginaba, no, era mucho mejor, un hermoso, pero hermoso lugar.

–Bienvenida señora–Saludaron los de la recepción con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

–Oye, espera... Me dirás de qué se..–

–Mira niña, lo que va a pasar a continuación dependerá de ti, ¿ya te has dado cuenta no?... tu y yo somos... parecidas–Dijo lo último con una gran sonrisa

–Si, bueno tus ojos son muy parecidos a los míos, aunque creo que los míos son más claros–Dijo Sakura pensativa.

–Mínimos detalles–Dijo la mujer saliendo del ascensor.

–Si, pero.. ¿ y eso que?, no explica que hago aquí–Dijo ya cruzada de brazos.

–Vamos entra si quieres averiguarlo–Dijo abriendo la puerta de su suite.

–¿Y mi tía que?–

–Oh por Dios, ya viene–Dijo enojada.

–Bien, solo escuchare lo que tengas que decir y después...–Dijo pensadolo bien.

–Regresaras a deambular por las calles–

Y Sakura solo resopló un poco, tenía razón, eso era lo que harían.

–Sígueme–Dijo caminando elegantemente. La pelirrosa lo hizo y descubrió una enorme habitación preciosa.

–Ven– Se escuchó la voz de le joven en el baño.

Sakura entró y la miró observarse en el espejo, estaba sonriendo... ¿feliz?

–Que sucede..–

–Lo ves... tu y yo somos idénticas–Dijo emocionada.

Sakura se colocó a su lado y miró el espejo... era cierto, sus rasgos eran identicos, su nariz, labios, barbilla y ojos eran iguales, pero su cabello era lo que cambiaba, ya que la otra mujer lo tenía lacio y largo además de color castaño con reflejos... y el de ella era Rosa hasta los hombros.

–Pues si–Dijo ahora mirándola a la cara.

–Bien, tengo algo en mente... Tanto tu como yo saldremos ganando–Habló.

–¿Un plan?–Dijo la pelirrosa insegura.

–Si... Te lo aseguro–Dijo sonriente.

O*O*O*O*O

–¿QUE?... no, ¡¡eso es una locura!!–Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño desconcertada.

–Nadie lo notará, somos idénticas– Dijo la mujer fumando en su elegante sofá.

–Es una locura... No lo haré–Dijo sakura caminando de un lado a otro.

–Bien, no lo hagas, regresa a la calle con tu enferma tía, Yo sobreviviré–Dijo haciendo una seña a la puerta, para que saliera.

La pelirrosa miró a su derecha donde descansaba su tía en el cuarto de huespedes. ¿Que haria? ¿Como vivirian de ahora en adelante?

–¿Si lo hago que ganare yo?– preguntó sakura sentandose a su lado.

–Dinero, lujos, dinero... ¿Que anhelas?– le dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

–Solo... solo quiero un buen estilo de vida para mi tía–Habló con tristeza la pelirrosa.

–Hecho, Aquí podrá recibír su tratamiento. La internaré en la mejor clínica de New York, no le faltara nada... y para cuándo todo termine, tendrás casa propia y dinero...–Dijo contenta mientras inhalaba el humo.

–¿Todo eso?–Dijo sakura sorprendida.

–Se recompensar muy bien a los que me sirven–Habló con seguridad.

–Pero hay algo que no entiendo.. ¿Porque hacer todo esto?–Dijo Sakura confundida.

–Te lo contaré solo una vez...–Dijo bajando la mirada por breves segundos, Sakura estaba atenta, mientras que la otra mujer lucía muy pensativa...

–Tuve un matrimonio arreglado desde muy joven, de hecho me case a los 17 años con el permiso de mis padres... Nunca me ha gustado obeder órdenes, y desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy estancada–Habló inhalando más cigarro.

–Entonces tu no quieres a tu esposo...–Dijo Sakura al aire.

–Mmm digamos que de algo me sirve–Dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

–¿eh?–Dijo Sakura sin entender.

–Escucha, de la familia de donde provengo son muy estrictos, no puedo salir sin sentirme libre y presionada, quiero tener paz... libertad. Por lo menos un año–

–¿Un año?–Dijo la joven sorprendida.

–Si, es lo mínimo a cambio de una casa, un tratamiento costoso y demas gastos–Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Pero hacerse pasar por otra persona es un delito... yo corro el riesgo de que..–

–Tranquila... No parará nada. Yo me encargaré de que nadie sospeche, tu seras mi perfecta copia–Dijo muy complacida.

O*O*O*O

–Por favor, que quede idéntico al mio, no importa el costo–Dijo la mujer elegante al estilista.

–Si señora–

Mientras que sakura estaba en la silla, en manos de ese increíble salón.

–Recuerde, largo, sedoso, hermoso... y castaño–Dijo la mujer tomando de su capuchino.

**Tres horas después...**

–Si, ese con esos zapatos y ese bolso–Le Dijo a la vendedora.

–Con gusto–

–No creo que sea buena idea... no suelo usar tacones–Dijo Sakura insegura.

–Tendrás que, suelo usarlos siempre querida–Dijo saliendo de la boutique con la pelirrosa y las bolsas.

–Bien, comencemos...–Dijo la mujer empezando con las lecciones, de caminar, sentarse, hablar, girar, comer, dormir...

–¿Es enserio todo esto?–Dijo cansada después de varias horas.

–Debes ser yo, además Mañana mismo estarás en el aeropuerto, Regresaras a japon–

–¿Japon? se te olvidó ese pequeño detalle... yo no hablo japonés–Dijo Sakura histerica.

–No importa, yo tampoco lo uso, solo a veces, toda mi familia habla nuestro idioma–

–Que suerte–Dijo aliviada.

–Bien, ahora pasemos a lo esencial–Dijo haciéndole una seña para que se acercara a la mesa del comedor.

–Estos... son mis parientes–Dijo sacando unas fotografías.

–Wao–Dijo sorprendida.

–Mis padres son estos–

–Se parecen un poco a ti– Dijo Sakura sintiendo nostalgia.

–Estos son mis suegros–Dijo mostrando a dos pelinegros, una hermosa mujer y un hombre.

–El es el hermano de mi marido y esa pelirroja es su esposa–

–Es muy apuesto–Dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

–De hecho si– Dijo la mujer sonriendo con malicia.

–Este es su mejor amigo naruto y su esposa, hinata prima de mi esposo, esta de aquí es tu asistente Ino en la oficina, y ellos...–Dijo hacíendo una pausa.

–¿Ellos?–Dijo Sakura esperando la fotografia.

–Ellos son mis hijos y mi... Y sasuke–Dijo entregado la fotografia sin remordimiento.

Sakura se quedó impresionada, eran muy lindos, preciosos, pero el hombre a su lado era más que bello, era un Dios.

–Tus hijos son hermosos.. ¿Los extrañaras?– Dijo apretando la foto en su regazo.

–Sakura allí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber en esa carpeta, todos los datos importartes... Te localizare cuando estés allá...–Dijo sacando un cigarro.

–Bien–

–Te llevarás mis papeles y yo los tuyos... Desde ahora serás Samara Uchiha–Dijo contenta.

–Si, Sakura–Dijo la ex- pelirrosa sintiéndose extraña.

–Bien, vas entendiendo–

O*O*O

Después de haber pasado varias horas en el avión por fin ya había aterrizado, Hernán el chófer estaba con ella y justo la llevaba a _su _casa. Era increíble todo eso, ya no estaba en New York como mendiga, su tía estaba internada y Samara se había quedado con su identidad... Así que ya nada podía hacer, era esto o una vida de miseria y pobreza.

De camino a _su _casa discretamente ojeaba los papeles, lo cierto era que nadie debía sospechar, ni siquiera el chofer, al cual habían engañado haciéndole pensar que quien se había quedado era la verdadera Sakura y no Samara Uchiha, la esposa de un importarte empresario japonés.

" " _todo estará bien, muy pronto estaré con mi tía" "_Se dijo suspirando, cuando por fin llegó a _su _casa, mejor dicho mansión, quedó impresionada, era muy elegante y hermosa. El chofer la ayudó a salir y casi tropezo con los tacones, lo que se le hizo muy curioso porque de ese modo conoció a Samara. Así que caminó de espacio sintiéndose tonta.

Cuando una chica como ella, de 24 años, humilde y pobre...podría tan solo imaginarse en esas ropas entrar en una lujosa mansión japonesa.

" " _Que locura, además estos tacones me están matando" "_

Al entrar se maravilló un poco al instante, era una estructura antigua pero muy lujosa, habrá muchos cuadros y porcelana fina, una enorme escalera de caracol, visualizó aún desde la entrada, sin atreverse a moverse de ese sitio, necesitaba creer que todo eso era posible. Cuando buscó con la mirada, justo bajaban de las escaleras unas figuras llegando a la sala de estar. Después de unos segundos tragó grueso al verse observada por toda esa gente, desde la servidumbre hasta su ahora nueva familia.

–Mami, mami–Dijeron dos niños pequeños, abrazandole las piernas.

" " _que lindos son" "_Pensó con ternura y cariño. Quería agacharse y abrazarlos también, pero con ese conjunto de Braga y camisa negra (jumper) además de sus zapatos de aguja, era casi imposible...

–Mami–Dijo una niña hermosa.

–Hola mi vida..–Susurró Sakura sonriendo.

–Niños vengan, dejen que su Madre se instale primero–Dijo una voz profunda que es capaz de erizar la piel.

Y fue entonces que Sakura levantó la mirada, buscando por toda la sala al dueño de esa poderosa voz...

Y allí estaba, con un pulcro traje negro, camisa negra, corbata negra y peinado algo desordenado. Estaba recargado en la escalera casi al final del enorme salón, y es que su voz era tan imponente que retumbaba perfectamente en toda la sala.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue entonces en qué sakura comenzó a temblar, sus profundos y penetrantes ojos negros la miraba directamente, inspeccionando cada detalle de su ser... O al menos eso pensaba ella... Pero había algo más, un gesto de odio se percibía en sus ojos, como si existiera mucho rencor de por medio.

–Si papi–

Dijeron los niños corriendo hasta llegar junto con su con padre.

Pero Sakura estaba asombrada, esos ojos la hipnotizaba profundamente... y eso definitivamente era peligroso.

" " _Esto está mal, acabo de llegar y ya estoy en problemas" "_Se dijo temblando y tragando grueso

**Comentarios plisss**

**Si si si**

**Me inspire un poco, al menos digan si quieren otro capítulo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Bueno quiero agracer que comenten y sigan la historia, la verdad desde hace tiempo que quería escribirla () y también quiero que sepan que no va hacer la típica historia que ya conocemos...****habrá**** muchos cambios. De igual forma es bueno traer las historias clásicas y darles un toque moderno y actual... Me encantan, muero cuando leo un finc así, pero ya saben no será cliche...**

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Capítulo 2****: Terrible realidad.**

" " _Esto está mal, acabo de llegar y ya estoy en problemas" "_Se dijo temblando y tragando grueso.

–Samara, querida cómo te fue... ¿Porque no avisaste que te ausentarías por estos dias?–Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro. Piel blanca y radiante además de brillantes ojos.

–Si cuñada... Fue una verdadera sorpresa tu partida–Dijo esta vez un pelinegro con el cabello un poco largo y atado en una coleta, sonriendo ampliamente.

–Casi te extraño Samara... En serio, ¿Que tanto hacías en New York?– Habló una pelirroja con una sonrisa sinica, la cual sostenía del hombro al pelinegro de cabello largo.

Mientras que la joven aún permanecía de pie cerca de la entrada, el chofer comenzó a desempacar todo el equipaje, muy abundante por cierto, alrededor de unas seis maletas y cajas. Los demás servientes también ayudaban a descargar todo del auto, y posteriomente llevarlo a la habitación de la _señora._

–Vaya, veo que compraste muchas cosas... ¿No habia nada más que comprar?–Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja con mucho veneno de por medio.

" " _Vamos Sakura, Reacciona! Despierta! Di algo que diría Samara, Cualquier cosa..." "_

–Yo también te extrañe Karin. De hecho pensé en ti y traje muchas cremas para ese acné, Descuida te lo entregaré cuando desempaque–Habló divertida. Aunque muy en el fondo moría de nervios.

Karin era la esposa de Itachi uchiha, los habia reconocido a ambos por las fotografias que le había entregado la verdadera Samara uchiha, lo cierto y bastante preocupante es que Samara había omitido muchos detalles, como por ejemplo que estaba casi profuga de su familia... Se había marchado por días y ni siquiera había avisado de su partida.

–Mikoto lo siento, fue también una sorpresa para mi, el viaje fue repentino y tuve que irme de emergencia–Dijo Sakura intentando sonar despreocupada. Elevó el rostro un poco, con altivez y elegancia, tal y como le había enseñado Samara.

–¿Emergencia?... Vaya, ¿Y que fue está vez?– Dijo de nuevo Karin con ironía, se notaba que reventaba de la rabia por los comentarios de hace unos instantes.

Sakura la observó detenidamente, había algo en esa pelirroja que comenzaba a disgustarle, era muy atrevida y venenosa. De ojos rojos y grandes senos, piernas largas y ropa muy provocadora.

" " _Me recuerda a tayuya, tan sinica y descarada..." " _Pensó con el ceño fruncido. Y es que nada de su pasado con Sai le agradaba, èl era un patán que había jugado con ella, la hacha engañado con una mujer como Karin, así de cabeza hueca era...

–De hecho quisiera hablarlo luego, no pienso quedarme todo el día aquí parada–Dijo ahora con una ceja alzada. Otro gesto que debía efectuar conforme le habia mostrado Samara.

–Querida debes estar muy cansada, te mandé a preparar la comida. Ve a refrescarte y después bajas–Dijo mikoto acercándose para tomar sus manos, le sonrió dulcemente y se fue a la cocina.

Sakura no dijo nada ante aquel acto, tal vez debió gruñir o rodar los ojos, pero no lo hizo, ese gesto la había tomado desprevenida, y es que con ese rostro de amor y dulzura ella no podía... le recordaba tanto a su tía.

" "_Cielos, Concéntrate... No puedo meter la pata" "_

–C-Como sea–Dijo al fin respirando hondo.

Se armó de valor para mirar de nuevo a las personas de pie frente a ella, la pelirroja venenosa, su esposo Itachi que no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento con una sonrisa amplia, también estaba hinata, la sobrina de mikoto y prima de los uchiha, además estaba su esposo, un rubio de ojos azules y por lo que le contó Samara también era el mejor amigo de su _esposo..._

_" " ¿Mi esposo? " "_

Se dijo mentalmente mientras movía la cabeza para mirar hacia la escalera... pero él ya no estaba, se había ido con los niños.

–Sra ya está todo su equipaje en su habitación–Dijo el chofer.

–Bien... Puedes retirarte–Habló con seguridad caminando hasta la escalera, pasando aún lado de los demás presentes.

–Bienvenida Samara–Dijo hinata algo reservada.

–Que bueno verte Samara–Habló ahora el hombre rubio.

–Si, si, los veo después–Dijo con un gesto de manos mientras subía por la escalera, siendo el centro de atención de esos ocho pares de ojos.

Al llegar al inicio del segundo piso, su rostro se frunció, vaya que Samara si le omitió muchos detalles.

" " _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y cinco... Cinco largos pasillos...¿Por donde estará mi habitación " "_

Se dijo asustada, a su izquierda había un pasillo que a su vez se dividía en dos, al frente estaba uno largo y extenso, y a su derecha estaba otro que de igual modo se dividia en dos.

–¿Y ahora por donde?–Se dijo tanteando. Tragó grueso al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, así que fingió haberse lastimado el tobillo.

–¿Samara está bien?–Dijo una voz aguda.

–Si, estoy bien... eso creo–Dijo frunciendo el rostro con molestia, se había recargado de la pared más cercana, tomando su pie izquierdo un poco.

–¿Necesitas algo?–Dijo hinata con amabilidad.

Sakura levantó el rostro para mirarla, era extraño pero esa joven le generaba confianza.

–De hecho si, ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación?–Dijo mirándola al rostro.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco, mostrando sorpresa en ellos.

–S-si claro–Dijo con extrañez. Caminó hasta ella y la sostuvo de la cadera, Sakura comenzó a cojear para hacer el drama de que en verdad estaba lastimada y así fue que caminaron por el largo pasillo de enfrente.

" " _Asi que era por aquí" "_Pensó Sakura cuando ya estuvo enfrente de su puerta.

–Gracias Hinata–Dijo sakura sin pensarlo, y allí fue más la sorpresa en los ojos grises de hinata.

–D-de nada, de hecho venía a darle un recado a sasuke de parte de Naruto, dice que lo espera en la oficina, le puedes decir por favor–Dijo la joven retirándose aún más extrañada, con el rostro pensativo y confundido.

–Bien–Fue lo único que Dijo Sakura, entrando en la habitación de prisa. Se recargó de la madera y se dio un pequeño toque en la frente, resoplando frustrada y algo estresada.

–Esto es difícil, realmente difícil–Dijo encaminándose a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y los aventó como si quemaran.

–Libre al fin–Dijo recostándose en la suave colcha.

Recordó el rostro de la joven de hace un rato, había metido la pata y bien hondo.

–Samara–Dijo en voz alta, recordando lo que explícitamente le habia dicho.

_**Flash BACK...**_

_–Literal vas hacer yo... No puedes dejar que piensen que eres otra persona–_Dijo la mujer con un paño enrollado en la cabeza.

–_Si pero... ¿Así de cortarme e indiferente quieres que sea?... Es decir, yo no soy así_–Dijo Sakura ya lista para ir al aeropuerto.

–_No seas tonta Sakura, tu podrás fingir ser yo pero nunca serás Samara Uchiha, te estoy entrenando solo para que hagas un trabajo, un trabajo por el que te pagaré muy bien–_Dijo la mujer encaminandose al espejo de su habitación.

–_Lo se, pero es que no se si pueda_...–Dijo Sakura insegura, siguiéndole el paso.

_–¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Solo se hermosa, elegante, distinguida, y nunca, nunca, digas por favor y gracias... No está dentro de mi vocabulario, de resto todos pensaran que soy yo_–Dijo sonriente mientras quitaba el paño de su cabeza, revelando ahora su cabello rosa y corto.

_–¿Te pintaste el cabello de rosa?–_Dijo Sakura sorprendida, era como una ilusión ahora que lo notaba, enfrente del espejo se veía a ella misma pero en otro cuerpo, y a ella se miraba siendo otra persona...

_–Si voy a tener tus documentos debo parecerme a ti... ¿No crees?–_Dijo con malicia.

_–Si, eso creo_–Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–_Ya vete, y recuerda, ni por favor, ni mucho menos gracias–_Dijo tan serena como si no ocurriera nada...

_**Fin the Flash BACK... **_

–Uhm, tengo que solucionarlo... Debo ser más dura, no quiero que nadie comience a desconfiar–Dijo resoplando un poco.

Cuando comenzó a ojear la hermosa habitación y admirar todo su contenido, recordó lo que le habia dicho hinata.

" " _¡SASUKE!.. hinata venía a decirle lo de naruto, pero si es así entonces él también duerme aquí, en ESTA habitación... Pero donde... ¿Donde está?" " _Pensó mirando en todos lados, ahora dándose cuenta que había dos armarios.

–Debe ser uno de Samara y el otro de sasuke–Dijo encaminándose para averiguarlo.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con ropa femenina, ese era el de Samara, abrió el otro y encontró ropa de hombre, trajes, muchos trajes, chaquetas, abrigos, pantalones y muchos zapatos.

–Es muy organizado–Dijo explorando. Tomó una chaqueta de mezclilla y la abrazó con delicadeza, olió el aroma y respiró profundamente.

–Es... Es un aroma tan embriagante que...–Y justó cuando iba a concluir se abrió la puerta de golpe, aventó la prenda sin acomodarla y cerró la puerta. Dio gracias a Dios de que los armarios estuvieran en el pasillo que estaba conectado a la habitación, cerca de los baños.

–Sal, quiero hablar ahora–Dijo con voz grave. ¿Se refería a ella?... Pues aquien más sino a Samara Uchiha, su queridísima y elegante _esposa._

" "_Ay Dios, ¿Porque siento que voy a ir al matadero?" "_

Caminó con el corazón acelerado, y èl estaba de espaldas a la puerta con la mano empuñada contra la madera.

–Crei... Creí haberte dicho que no lo hicieras, pero al parecer a ti te importa un COMINO lo que suceda ¿verdad?–Dijo mientras elevaba la voz.

Era realmente atemorizante tan solo escucharlo, no podía ver su rostro pero se lo imaginaba enojado, con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo... no se de que..–Dijo sin terminar, las ideas se le esfumaron, estaba estancada, como si su mente se hubiera largado y la hubiese abandonado.

–¿No sabes?... ¿Que demonios te sucede?, lo que tengas conmigo déjalo entre nosotros, no metas a los niños–Dijo volteandose para mirarla furioso.

–Sasuke–Logró articular, tragó grueso cuando lo miró aproximarse.

–Juegas con ellos como si fueran títeres y eso no te lo voy a permitir, tu podrás ser su madre pero eso no te da el derecho a lastimarlos–Dijo colérico.

Sakura comenzó a temblar ante su furiosa mirada, estaba sumamente enojado, y con ella además, ahora no importaba si era Samara o no, era a ella a la que sasuke miraba con odio en esos momentos.

–Si no fuera porque llame a tu asistente y ella me dijo que te habías ido nunca lo hubiese sabido... ¿Como diablos crees que se sintieron cuando no fuiste a su presentación en su colegio?... Te habían rogado por meses para que fueras... ¿Y así juegas con ellos?... ¿Te divertiste en tu viaje?–Dijo tomándola fuertemente de los hombros.

" " _Senosuke y Sarada..." " _Recordó los nombres de los mellizos de Samara.

–No eres más que una...–Dijo aventandola con fuerza en la cama, elevó la mano dispuesto a estrechar su palma contra su rostro... pero se detuvo, a escasos centímetros se detuvo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza al percibir lo que haría, estaba temblando, fugaces lágrimas salian a brote.

–No lo haré, no soy como tu– Dijo cerrando el puño, Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró cerrar la puerta de un portazo, eso último había sido escalofriante.

–Tia, dame fuerzas... Dios, ¿En que me he metido?–Dijo enroscandose en le cama, llorando por varios segundos...

O*O*O*O*O*O

Cuando dejó de llorar hace unos minutos se encaminó al baño, tomó su ducha y trató de relajarse un poco, comenzaba a pensar que Samara no solo le había ocultado cosas y muy graves, sino que la había engañado, era obvio que algo terrible había hecho que estaba huyendo. El comportamiento de su _esposo _era muy agresivo y eso la asustaba mucho.

Ella sabía perfectamente que tan duro golpeaba un hombre, Sai lo había hecho una vez y aunque lloró y rogó para que lo perdonará ella no lo hizo, por todas las humillaciones y cosas que le había hecho, y ese último golpe fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Instintivamente se tomó la mejilla, estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por un hombre que no conocía y por algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Salió del baño y se colocó ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla anchos color negro y una blusa azul rey de chifon con los hombros descubiertos, miró los zapatos con rabia, odíaba tener que usarlos.

Salió de la habitación ya arreglada, perfumada y maquillada, caminaba por el mismo pasillo cuando escuchó unas voces en unas de las tantas puertas.

Se acercó para escuchar mejor y decifrar lo que decían.

–Lo se, pero ella no lo hizo al proposito–

–Sarada, yo también quiero a mama, pero ella no nos quiere–

–No Senosuke, ella nos quiere, nos quiere–Dijo con la voz quebrada.

El corazón de Sakura se paralizó al instante, era doloroso escuchar a ese par de pequeños tan tristes, fue abriendo la puerta y miró a los niños sentados en la cama.

–¿Puedo pasar?–Dijo sonriendo.

–Mamiiii, pasa si–Dijo sarada emocionada, mientras que Senosuke estaba con el rostro bajo.

–Mmm me sentare con ustedes, ¿Me pueden decir porque esas caritas tristes?–Dijo abrazando a sarada con cariño.

–¿Mami es que no te acuerdas?.. Hace ya tres días hicimos un acto en la escuela, era una obra donde Senosuke era el príncipe y yo la princesa–Dijo la niña con tristeza.

–Ah debiste ser una pricesa muy hermosa, y tú Senosuke un apuesto príncipe–Dijo Sakura tomando su mano.

–Mamá..¿Porque no fuiste? dijiste que irías pero no lo hiciste–Dijo Senosuke con tristeza.

–Siempre dices que vas y nunca lo haces–Continúo el niño.

Sakura tragó grueso, era lamentable lo que escuchaba.

–Niños es que había mucho trabajo, pero vamos a hacer una promesa si...–Dijo Sakura juntándolos en un abrazo.

–De ahora en adelante siempre iré a sus eventos, no faltare se los prometo–Dijo colocando el dedo pequeño de la mano en forma de promesa.

–Mami pero siempre dices eso...–

–Bien, si no cumplo me crecerá la nariz como Pinocho, tan larga que hasta me saldrán flores y me convertire en una bruja malvada... ¿Es un trato?–Dijo sonriendo.

–Pero mami no quiero que seas una bruja malvada–Dijo sarada.

–Oyee, ¿No confias en que cumplire la promesa?–Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

–¿La cumplirás?–Dijo Senosuke.

–Lo haré, ya no los decepcionare más–Dijo Sakura con seguridad.

–¡Si mami!–Dijo sarada feliz.

–Bueno, bueno. Que tal si ahora hacemos nuestra propia obra–

–Si, yo seré el príncipe y tú la reina, sarada será nuestra mascota–Dijo Senosuke riendo.

–¿Quee? ¡No!... Yo seré la princesa, mama será la reina y tú el bufon–Dijo riendo la niña.

–Nooo, yo no seré el bufon–

–Ni yo seré la mascota–

–Bueno, que tal si yo soy la bruja malvada que se quiere comer a unos niños hermosos... Me los comere a besos si no corren–Dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca graciosa.

–Eso no, Vamos Senosuke corre por tu vida–Dijo Sarada corriendo por la habitación.

–Nunca me atraparás–Dijo el niño corriendo.

–Pues eso ya lo veremos–

Después de varios minutos se escuchan risas y risas, comentarios como, ¡no mami! ¡ahí no me da cosquillas!, ¡No no, no quiero!...

–Por eso deben portatarse bien, sino la bruja se los comera–Dijo abrazándolos.

–Mami ¿Porque nunca habías jugado con nosotros así?–Dijo sarada.

–Mmm, bueno es que no sabía que mis niños eran tan divertidos, haberlo sabido antes y jugamos siempre eh–Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

–Yo soy más divertido que sarada–Dijo Senosuke alardeando.

–No, yo soy más divertida–

–Ey, ya son la Una y media... Vamos a comer–Dijo Sakura sacándolos de la habitación.

–¿Nos acompañaras?–Dijo Senosuke.

–Si lo haré, vamos–

O*O*O*O*O

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al comedor ya la mesa estába lista, era una mesa amplia y distinguida, como todo en esa mansión.

–Me sorprende que bajaras, eso es nuevo– Dijo Karin entrando al comedor.

Sakura gruñió mentalmente, sería un martirio verle la cara todos los días a esa pelirroja, ella e itachi vivían en la mansión, al igual que hinata y naruto, debían vivir en uno de los tantos pasillos del segundo piso, y es que como estos eran tan extensos y profundos era difícil saberlo.

Solo la ignoró con astucia, no quería amargarse la existencia por alguien como ella.

–Querida bajaste... Y trajiste a mis niños–Dijo mikoto entre sorprendida y contenta.

Sakura frunció el ceño un poco, su _suegra _habló como si fuese un milagro todo aquello, como si fuese un evento realmente sorprendente.

–Bueno mis amores, tendremos que comer solas, tanto itachi como sasuke están en la oficina, también naruto y mi esposo, bueno ya lo conocen, no sale de la empresa–Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Lo cierto es que era sabado de medio día, pero eso no impedia a los hombres uchiha detenerse para trabajar, siendo Las empresas Uchiha's el Imperio más famoso de cosméticos de Japón, Samara le había comentado que ella era la encargada del departamento de publicidad, era la jefa.

Cuando lo supo se ahogó en risa, recordó claramente lo que le dijo hace un par de horas atrás.

_**FLASH BACK...**_

–_Ahora si que se te ha safado un tornillo... Esta bien que seamos idénticas, pero yo no soy experta en publicidad, no tengo ni le más remota idea de ello_–Dijo Sakura casi riendo.

_–También lo sé, pero casi nunca hago mi trabajo, dejo que presenten las ideas los diseñadores creativos, elegimos la campaña y mi asistente la desarrolla... no es tan difícil después de todo, no cuando tienes a mucha gente trabajando para ti– _Habló fumando de nuevo.

_¿Entonces solo tengo que fingir que hago mi trabajo?–_Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

_–En resumidas cuentas así es–_Dijo la mujer sonríente

_–Vaya...–_

_**Fin the Flash BACK**_

–¿Y ahora que le hiciste a sasuke-kun venenosa?– Le Dijo Karin en susurró.

Sakura dio un respingo un poco, ¿Cuando Karin se había sentado a su lado que no se dio cuenta?

–No entiendo de qué hablas–Dijo Sakura sin mirarla, mirando el plato que le habían servido.

–Umm lo sabes muy bien, salió como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto... ¿Ahora con quien le pones los cuernos _zorra?–_Dijo la pelirroja disimulando que comía.

–¿¿Que??–Gritó Sakura sobresaltada.

–Que pasa Samara, ¿No te gusta la comida?–Dijo mikoto.

–Ahm, no, está deliciosa–Dijo bajando la mirada.

–Me alegro que te guste–

Hinata que estaba sentada frente a Sakura la observó con curiosidad, sintiéndo un poco de intriga.

–Mmm delicioso–Dijo Karin con malicia.

O*O*O*O*O

Después de almorzar los niños se fueron con el chofer a sus actividades, Sadara iba a danza y Senosuke a pintura. Así que Sakura se fue a su habitación a repasar su _tarea._

–Mmm hinata tiene 25 años cumplidos, casada desde hace 3 años, graduada de fotografía al igual que su esposo naruto. Sus padres fallecieron y quedó a cargo de sus tíos–Dijo leyendo la carpeta.

–Karin, mmm, no debe haber mucho de ella, salvo que es una loca. A ver, 28 años, ¿Abogada?... Se cree intelectual solo porque usa lentes... bahh–Dijo Sakura cerrando la carpeta.

–Y por cierto, ¿Porque habrá dicho eso de _zorra?_, ¿Samara le habrá puesto el cuerno a su esposo?... Ahhh como si le creyera a alguien como ella–Dijo Sakura indignada.

Abrió de nuevo la carpeta, Había información de Fugaku, mikoto, naruto, Ino, e itachi. Comenzó a leer del hermano de sasuke.

–30 años... Abogado, licenciado en idiomas, deportista, casado con Karin...–Dijo Sakura leyendo.

–Pobrecito, el que debe tener dos cuernos de cada lado debe ser el–Dijo cambiando de hoja.

Al mirar descubrió el espediente de sasuke.

–28 años, administrador de empresa, economista, licenciado en idiomas... 25 de junio... su cumpleaños–Dijo Sakura mirando su calendario, faltaba un mes para eso.

" " _Me pregunto si Samara haría algo para su cumpleaños" "_

–Tal vez no, no después de lo que me dijo...–

_**Flash BACK...**_

_–Hacerse pasar por otra persona es un delito, yo corro el riesgo de que...–_

_–Tranquila, me encargaré de que nadie sospeche, tu seras mi perfecta copia–_

_–Si voy hacer tu, tendré que hacer lo que sueles hacer... y yo... yo no puedo intimar, eso no lo haré–_Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

_–JA JA JA, se ve que eres aún una niña, mira, mi esposo y yo no tenemos nada, es solo un matrimonio de nombre, lo cierto es que hace tiempo que no intimamos, èl es un triste bloque de hielo–_Dijo Samara con voz ácida.

_–Eso no te lo puedo creer, ¿Entonces él no vendra a obligarme a algo...?–_

_–No, siempre está en el trabajo de sol a sombra, casi no está en la casa, y con TU trabajo en el departamento de publicidad solo se verán en las noches, cuando ya tu estes bien dormidita–_Dijo lo ultimo sonriendo.

_–Es una farsa todo eso–_

_–Mira querida, hasta en las más prestigiosas familias siempre hay arreglos como esto, no todo es color de rosa como tú cabello–_Dijo con franqueza.

_–Ya, ya entiendo–_Dijo Sakura bastante pensativa.

_**Fin The Flash Back..**_

Fue un alivio escuchar eso, lo cierto era que ella aún era virgen... si algo imposible al tener 24 años de edad, pero para Sakura no había tiempo para el amor, desde muy pequeña cuando murió su papà se dedicó a trabajar para salir adelante, cuidar a su tía y a ella misma... Que fuera Virgen no era más que un simple recuerdo de su trágica vida, pero aún así no haría nada por impulso, ni mucho menos con un hombre casado, porque aún que ella fingiera ser su _esposa, _no era más que una impostora, una intrusa en sus vidas.

Ya eran más de las siete de la noche, quería ver si los niños regresaban de sus clases, así que cuando estuvo por salir de la habitación alguien más entró y la empujó de vuelta.

–¿Que?–

–Asi que te fuiste sin despedirte... Que mala eres Samara, muy mala–Dijo quitándose el saco.

–No comprendo... ¿Que pasa?–Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Que pasa?,.. pasa que me tenías loco, Ya ni imaginarme tu rostro puedo mientras lo hago con Karin, no puedo gozarlo si no es contigo–Dijo itachi quitandose el pantalon.

El rostro de Sakura estaba desfigurado, ese era itachi uchiha, el hermano de su supuesto esposo, el hombre que en esos instantes le hablaba blasfemias ansioso.

–Te arrancare la ropa con los dientes, y después, después te lo haré por atrás, como te gusta, duro y salvaje–Dijo desesperando quedando solo en boxer.

–No, no, Vístete–Dijo cerrando los ojos angustiada.

–¿Que? ¿Acaso en New York ya encontraste mi reemplazo?–Dijo furioso caminando hasta ella.

–Vístete, sasuke podría venir en cualquier momento–

–Bahh ese tonto está emborrachándose en un bar con naruto, tenemos un par de horas–Dijo ahora quitándose la única prenda que poseía.

–Dios no, no–Dijo balbuceando al ver aquello.

–Vamos, si te gusta, la otra vez te lo tragaste completo, Vamos, aquí lo tienes–Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Comenzó a masturbarse con movimientos desesperados, en sus ojos se venía una llama ardiendo, como si estuviera fuera de sí.

–Ven ya lo... lo p-prepare para ti–Dijo acercándose y tomándola del cuello.

–No Itachi... Espera no hagas esto–Dijo completamente asustada.

–Shuuu, te gustara siempre lo gozas–Dijo obligándola a bajar hasta su miembro, cuando Sakura estuvo enfrente, arrodillada, la puerta sonó, eran unos toquecitos.

Itachi salió disparado así el otro pasillo a ocultarse. Aún con su miembro erecto.

–Mami llegamos–

–Voy, ya salgo–Dijo tocándose el pecho, recogió la ropa del hombre y la aventó al pasillo, abrió la puerta y se fue con los pequeños.

Estaba en la Luna, los niños la llamaban y ella no sabía que responder. Cuando los pequeños se durmieron, la cabeza de ella estaba que reventaba... ¿Como Samara fue capaz de hacer eso, con el propio hermano de su esposo?

Era una sinica, una descarada y mala madre, era la realidad, la terrible realidad que había aceptado como suya, se sentía asqueada, el estómago se le revolvía al recordarlo, era tan bochornoso.

–No iré allí, me quedaré con los mellizos–Dijo haciendo un espacio para dormir con sarada.

Ya no tenía alternativa, ahora era ella quien corría con todas sus culpas y responsabilidades, seria la acusada y castigada, _no todo es color de rosa,_ recordó lo que dijo Samara, y si, así mismo era.

O*O*O*O*O

A las tantas de la madrugada sintió como era cargada con dificultad, pasos torpes se escuchan en el largo del pasillo, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y el ser arrojada en la suave colcha de la cama.

–T-te di-dije..q-ue c-on e-llos no..te m-etieras–Se escuchó la voz ronca cerca de su rostro.

Sakura se removió cuando percibió el olor de alcohol en su cara, había un peso pesado sobre ella que le impedía respirar normalmente, y en la penumbra de la oscuridad pudo divisar sus ojos... igual de oscuros como la noche.

–¿Sasuke?–

**Que tal merezco un comentariooo**

**Si o si, jejeje, al menos uno chiquito**

**lo siento, he tenido dificultades para subir el capítulo, mil disculpas**

**Hasta pronto, estoy experimentando, si veo que tiene futuro continuó... besossss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmmm es raro, nunca me había sentido tan inspirada como ahora(rostro pensativo) y la verdad es que quisiera sentarme y escribir todo lo que tengo en mente entre estas líneas pero no puedo! aún sigo sin laptop y me es difícil escribir desde el teléfono, me desespera un poco cuando encuentro errores y suelo pensar que estos hacen perder la fantasía del momento... Y de verdad me sorprendió lo bien que le agrado esta historia a muchos( rostro emocionado) así que intentaré no perder el rumbo y presentarles buenos capítulos, y es que como fan de naruto me fascina encontrar buenos fincs y por lo mismo quisiera también ofrecerlos... Espero les siga gustando.**._**Por cierto les gusta el lemon?**_

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Capítulo 3**: **Un pacto más..**

–¿Sasuke?–

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, abrió los ojos tan grande como le fue posible, tan grandes que parecían casi desorbitados, y es que nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo estaba ahora... Era cierto que Sai alguna vez intentó ir más allá entre ellos, pero ella no lo permitió por el simple hecho de no estar preparada para dar ese gigantesco paso. No estaba lista en ese tiempo y mucho menos lo estaría ahora, con un hombre que no conocía y más si estaba casado.

Tragó grueso antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, aunque se moría de miedo, porque si... efectivamente estaba aterrada, no debía dejar de ser firme en esos momentos, de lo contrario pagaría muy caro las consecuencias. Ya había experimentado su furia hace unas cuantas horas atrás y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a revivir esa escalofriante escena.

–Sasuke...¿Que está pasando?–Pronunció con temblor en la voz. Samara casi le había jurado que su matrimonio era solo de nombre, esperaba, ¡más bien anhelaba que todo eso fuera cierto!

–¿Porque insistes en lastimarlos... Te había dicho que no te acercaras a ellos–Le Dijo con la voz estropeada, haciendo chocar su aliento de alcohol contra su rostro.

Era más que obvio que se refería a los pequeños niños, a los mellizos de Samara...¿Como podría responder a esa pregunta?..¿Como podía negarle que su madre si los habia utilizado?, Ella misma había visto sus tristes rostros sufrir, anhelando compañía y amor...

–Yo...¿No crees que es mejor que hablemos de esto mañana?–Dijo Sakura temblando nuevamente. Su peso sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a incomodarla, sentía como sus brazos se entumecian y su cuello se acalambraba.

–¿Samara porque siempre quieres hacer lo que se te antoje?–Habló con rencor, aunque se le notaba afligido, y es que con la cercanía de sus rostros podía ver cada uno de sus gestos a pesar de la oscuridad.

En sus ojos negros se asomaba un gran sufrimiento, uno muy intenso y doloroso...Su rostro lucía decaído y no precisamente por el alcohol, ahora más que nunca el corazón de Sakura no dejó de latir, palpitar tan fuerte que casi lo sintió huir, brincar y salir de su pecho...¿Podría ella ser tan insencible ante esa situación?...Y la respuesta era muy sencilla..¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

_" " ¡Dios! ¿Que se supone debo hacer?" " _Sé preguntó a un temblando.

En ningún momento apartó los ojos de su rostro, él estaba aún literalmente sobre ella, con su cuerpo aplastando su figura y su aliento chocando contra su boca. Solo una diminuta distancia los separaba, estaban a centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran y ella prácticamente estaba paralizada...

–Solo por esta vez hazme creer que todo entre tu y yo esta bien– Le Dijo susurrándole en los labios.

–Sa-Sasuke.. –Dijo Sakura no muy segura de lo que estaba sintiéndo, comenzó a exhalar con profundidad. Si aceptaba lo que se le avecinaba no podía ser capaz de frenarlo.

–¡Shuuu!.. Solo por esta vez mienteme y dime qué me amas–Le Dijo ahora rozando por primera vez sus labios.

Sakura dio un respingo al sentir el contacto, sus temblorosas manos se aferraron a la tela de su saco de forma nerviosa y apresurada. Poco a poco sasuke comenzó a profundizar el beso, era lento y suave, cálido y hasta cierto punto reconfortante. Los ojos oscuros de él permanecían abiertos aunque un poco cansados, mientras que los de Sakura casi se cerraban, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

Al separarse Sakura estaba respirando pausadamente, casi sin aliento, su corazón aún no dejaba de brincar contra su pecho y su cuerpo temblar ansioso...

–Samara tus ojos... están diferentes–Le Dijo sasuke ahora tocando su menton y haciendo circulos en el.

–No... ¡¡Estan iguales!!, ¡Por favor sasuke quitate de encima!, no me dejas respirar–Dijo Sakura desviando el rostro. Evitando perderse en la oscuridad de sus bellos ojos y no poder despertar nuevamente.

–¿Dices por favor?–Habló el pelinegro con una media sonrisa. Era difícil saberlo porque Sakura no lo conocía, pero el hombre que veían sus ojos jades parecía ser otro diferente del que conoció esa misma tarde.

Él aún presentaba signos de embriaguez, su rostro estaba cansado y su cabello desordenado, era él, la diferencia es que está vez parecía inocente y genuino... Sakura intentó levantarlo, pero era un caso perdido, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, el cuerpo del pelinegro ahora estaba más pesado, era practicamente imposible moverlo y más si él no colaboraba.

–P-Por favor sasuke–Dijo ella ansiosa, podía sentir como el aliento de él ahora se posaba en su cuello.

–Tendré que embriagante siempre para escucharte decir eso–Dijo Sasuke besando su niveo cuello.

–¡No sasuke!... Yo no... Yo no puedo–Estaba temblando aterrada, no quería que su virginidad se perdiera de ese modo, sin amor, ni siquiera una lindas palabras.

–Yo nunca me atrevería hacerte daño, no podría vivir con eso.. lo cierto es que... yo, te... te amo–Dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, había una parte en él que se quebrada, en miles y miles de pedacitos, y eso era su orgullo, había dolor y definitivamente eso era seguro, sufría... sufría y mucho.

¿Era así de grande su amor por Samara?... Tan grande que apesar de todo lo que decían de ella estaba dispuesto a continuar sufriendo por ella...Él si la queria, se le notaba su dolor, su sufrimiento, y eso le había llegado al corazón...

¿Estaba dispuesta Sakura a sacrificarse?, Entregar lo que por tanto tiempo consideró entregar al único hombre que de verdad la quisiera y cuidase de ella..

La respuesta definitivamente hubiera sido no hace unos instantes, Pero cuando lo escuchó de nuevo pronunciar esas palabras que en verdad no estaban vacías y tenían mucho significado, se derrumbó... Nunca escucharía a alguien más decir esas palabras tan intensas y mucho menos dirigidas hacia ella...

–Te Amo–Dijo el pelinegro abrazándola con fuerza.

Y lloró, lloró en silencio, porque nunca nadie la iba a amar como ella esperaba, con una intensidad de cuentos de hadas, con la ilusión de pasar tiempo juntos, sonreír, bromear, reír y aveces llorar... Era tonta en pensar en eso, tan tonta e ingenua. Ahora sólo debía consentrarse en solo una cosa, su tía, por ella había venido, por ella aceptó la propuesta, por ella decidió vivir esa mentira...

–Sasuke...Yo, no se–Dudó varios segundos, pero cuando él levantó el rostro sus piernas flaquearon, estaba dispuesta... lo estaba–E-esta bien, s-solo... s-solo no me lastimes–Dijo susurrándole con mucho miedo.

Temía que por su estado fuera rudo, tosco y bárbaro... Pero un brillo en medio de sus oscuros ojos la hizo tranquilizar, ¡Si!, en verdad él la quería... a samara, no le haría daño, o al menos confiaba en eso.

–Nunca te lastimaría–Le Habló suavemente antes de besarla. Y es que aún en su estado ebrio lucía calmado y sorpresivamente relajado.

Ella de nuevo cerró sus ojos, queria imaginar que en verdad esas palabras estaban dirigidas a ella, que sus labios la besaban así de intensamente porque la quería, la deseaba ¿Y porque no?... porque la amaba...

Sus varoniles manos viajaron a su frágil cuerpo, el cual temblaba y se estremecía ligeramente. Después de abandonar sus rosados labios atacó su blanco cuello, un fuego en su interior comenzaba a crecer, invadiendole el cuerpo, quitándole el aliento y nublando su mirada. Estaba extasiada, deseosa de conocer que harian sus magicas manos. Poco a poco él se fue incorporando, se quitó el saco y lo aventó muy lejos.

Estaba por quitar su corbata negra que sentía que lo ahorcaba, pero se enredó completamente, era un desastre solo mirarlo. Sakura con mucha vergüenza lo ayudó desde su posición, lo obligó a inclinarse un poco y con sus manos lo liberó de esa prenda que tanto lo desesperaba. Quitó su camisa y dejó a la vista su escultural y musculoso cuerpo, su blanca piel resaltaba, parecía tan suave y cálida...

" " _¡Es hermoso!" " _Pensó sonrojada.

Con miedo Sakura llevó sus temblorosas manos a su pecho, era como lo imaginaba, suave y cálida su piel, recorrió con sus manos todo su pecho, incluyendo su trabajado y perfecto abdomen, sus manos temblaban inseguras mientras viajaban por su cuerpo, nunca había tocado a un hombre y menos de esa forma. Sentía el deseo por cada célula de su frágil cuerpo, porque sasuke sin dudas era un hombre hermoso y extremadamente sexy.

Era fascinate lo que sentia, ese hermoso hombre mirándola con esos bellos ojos, besándola con pasión, tocándola con deseo...¿Era consiente al menos de que solo era prestado?, ¿De que cuando eso terminara solo sería un recurdo lo que allí sucediera?...Sasuke siempre pertenecería a Samara y nunca a Ella, a Sakura Haruno, la intrusa que decidió entrar en su vida, ¿Era conciente de eso?

_" " ¡Dios! Perdonane por pensar está vez en mi, por decidir al menos tener este recuerdo... aunque sufra después por ello_" "Se dijo inmersa en el deseo.

O*O*O*O*O

Cuando sasuke quitó su blusa ella sintió mucho miedo, esperaba que no se decepcionará, después de todo no poseía el escultural cuerpo de Samara, era delgada, senos normales, abdomen plano, piernas largas, nada fuera de lo normal... Aunque había algo que debia recordar, ella era pelirrosa natural, eso si le preocupaba...

_" " Cielos... Que bueno que ayer me depil..." " _Un mojado beso interrumpió sus pensamientos, sasuke habia besado el inicio de su pecho, aún con su sosten puesto.

Suspiró y volvió a suspirar deseosa al percibir lo que él provocaba en ella, con tan solo besar su blanca piel. Sasuke bajó a su plano abdomen y dio cortos besos en el, bajó y bajó hasta llegar a su pantalón. Sakura desde su posición podía ver su cabellera negra desordenada, ¡Ohh Dios!.. Eso, eso lo hacia lucir tan sexy.

–S-sasuke–Pronunció cuando él metió la mano dentro de su pantalón, urgó entre sus pantaletas y halló su centro. Sus dedos pellizcan la zona un poco ansioso, se le notaba su desespero.

–Unm s-sasuke... ¡e-espera!.. vas.. vas muy r-rápido–Dijo Sakura extasiada, su cadera se levantaba ansiosa.

–Déjame disfrutarte–Dijo Sasuke con su ronca voz.

–Ehn-m yo, s-sasuke–

El pelinegro bajó su pantalon de un solo jalón llevándose consigo las pantaletas también. Abrió sus piernas y se quedó observando un largo tiempo.

–,¿Sasuke?...¿Que... sucede..?–Habló avergonzada, ¿Que tanto miraba allí abajo?

–¿Sasuke?–

De nuevo sintió los dedos traviesos de él, introduciéndose en ella, con movimientos tortuosos y desesperados, metió dos, luego tres, rápido, lento, duro y casi salvaje.

–Ahn-ahm e-espera ahmm–Decía Sakura mordiendose el labio.

–Me encantas, me gusta ver lo que tienes allí bajo, es tan delicioso–Dijo el pelinegro sacando los dedos e introduciéndolos en su boca. Sacó su lengua y la llevó hasta la zona de placer de Sakura, su lengua viajaba maravillada, de momento mordía, succionaba y chupaba.

–¡Ayy!...Sasuke, ¡ahn!–Dijo sintiendo su interior contraerse.

–Tu sabor... es delicioso–Le Dijo penetrándola con su húmeda lengua.

Una extraña sensación le recurría el cuerpo, concretándose justo allí abajo, le ardia, le quemaba y hasta le palpitaba... y cuando sasuke dio los últimos lengüetazos gritó, había tenido su primer orgasmo...

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara sonrojada, la respiración lenta y algo sofocada lo observó, su pantalón negro le apretaba, con una velocidad impresionante se libró de él, y cuando quedó con esa última prenda tan diminuta cerró sus ojos... Estaba ansiosa por ver aquelllo, pero de pronto sintió a sasuke de nuevo colocarse sobre ella, tocar sus senos por encima de su sosten.

–Quitatelo, Hazlo para mi–Dijo con sus ojos oscuros nublados.

Y así lo hizo, quitó la última trabilla de la prenda y con delicadeza lo pasó por sus hombros. El pelinegro sin esperar nada más los tomó con su boca, acarició uno con su mano y el otro lo succionaba con su boca, sus grandes manos los amasaban con fuerza, le dolía pero también le encantaba. Le encantaba que fuera tan varonil, tan SEXY y hermoso...

–Eres tan hermosa–Dijo ahora besando sus labios, sus mejillas y menton.

Mientras tanto ella podía sentir el miembro de él palpitarle contra su piel, casi al rojo vivo.

Después de haber recorrido su figura, entretenido con su pecho y saboreado su parte más sensible, sasuke estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Ahora sí no había escapatoria, sacó su boxer y dejó a la vista su miembro, palpitante y desesperado.

_" " Todo eso...¿Todo eso entrara en mi?" " _Se dijo alterada.

–Será mágico... lo prometo–Y con esa promesa se colocó en medio de sus piernas y se fue introducido, Sakura cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, le dolía, la barrera casi estaba desgarrada... esperaba no sangrar tanto, de lo contrario tal vez la descubriría.

–Esta... Esta muy estrecho...Ohm, está tan estrecho que me aprieta tan bien, se s-siente increíble–Habló cuando se hubo introducido por completo.

La mueca en el rostro de Sakura era de dolor pero a los pocos segundos cuando sasuke comenzó a moverse, lenta y profundamente está cambió, ahora se mordia el labio cuando el pelinegro daba cada estocada. Cada embestida era diferente, su vaivén ya no era constante, iba lento y suave, luego duro y profundo, después rápido y salvaje... su ritmo era insaciable, lleno de pasión y deseo.

La había sujetado de la cadera, era increíble lo que él causaba en ella, el vacío de antes ya no estaba... Ya nada importaba, ya nada existia...

–Ohm, están de-licioso, de verdad me encantas–Dijo moviéndose más desesperado. Algunas veces se mordia el labio y soltaba varios gruñidos. Ambos estaban al borde del abismo, casi a punto de llegar al paraíso... Segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en una eternidad.

Cuando las paredes de Sakura se contrajeron, apretaron el miembro de sasuke con fuerza, él dio un sonoro quejido cuando se vacío dentro de ella, lo habia hecho, había llegado al orgasmo.

Salió de ella y la tomó de la cintura de forma posesiva, le beso la frente y después los labios... era increíble, nunca se cansaría de decirlo, tal y como él se lo prometió habia sido _mágico_...

Y se durmió, aún desnuda y entre sus brazos, junto al hombre que por primera vez la hizo sentir mujer...

O*O*O*O*O

Ese día era domingo, para descansar y relajarse... Cuando abrió los ojos lo miró, estaba dormido frente a ella, con su desordenado cabello, su piel tan blanca, instintivamente quisó tocar sus labios, tan apetecibles y hermosos. Tragó grueso al verse siendo sujetada de la cintura por él, ¿Como haría para safarse sin despertarlo?

Ahora que regresaba a la realidad tenía que asumir las consecuencias, no sabía cual seria su reacción cuando despertará, sabía que había hecho mal... pero no se arrepentiría de ello, al menos no ahora que lo veía tan plácidamente dormir.

Con mucho cuidado tomó su mano y la quitó de su cintura, se removió un poco pero no se despertó, se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y fue al baño. Se ducho de prisa y lavó su cabello. Salió de nuevo y lo miró dormír, aún estába rendido.

Sacó ropa y de nuevo fue al baño. Esta vez usaría algo más cómodo, un vestido rosa pálido, acampanado y de tirantes, se colocó unas sandalias con algo de tacon. Los odiaba, odiaba tener que usarlos, peinó su cabello aunque dejaría que se secara con el aire, se maquillo y se perfumó.

Al salir cerró suavemente, no era tonta, habia algo que debia hacer y pronto. Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta le cocina, por la ventana se podía apreciar lo hermoso de la mañana, era temprano todavía por lo que no habia casi nadie, bueno casi...

–Samara...¿Porque estás despierta tan temprano?–Le Dijo mikoto sonriendo feliz, la miró con una reciente sonrisa

–Ehmm, No podía dormir, eso es todo–Dijo elevando el mentón.

–Oh, ya veo... ¿Quieres algo de tomar?–

–¿Tienes capuchino? con canela, poca azúcar–Dijo Sakura mirando a su suegra.

–Mmm tengo que ver si hay canela... ¿Yukito hay canela en la despensa?–Dijo la pelinegra pensativa, mirando a la sirvienta que preparaba el desayuno.

–No señora, ¡se acabó ayer!–Dijo la joven con el uniforme.

–Entonces le dire a Sue que vaya con el chofer al mercado–Dijo mikoto caminando dispuesta a llamar a la otra sirvienta.

–No... Yo iré, tengo que buscar algunas cosas–Dijo Sakura con nerviosismo.

–No Samara, Sue puede ir y regresar–

–¡Iré yo!, no pienso dejar a cargo a una tonta sirvienta de mis cosas... Por Dios–Dijo dándose la vuelta con elegancia. Había sido grosera, lo sabía, pero era justo lo que era Samara, una grosera altanera.

Salió de la mansión sin mirar atrás, se llevó a su chofer Hernán con ella, de camino iba en el auto muy pensativa... Esperaba muy pronto tener noticias de Samara, que le informará como estaba su tia, le pediría pruebas, ya no confiaba en ella...

–Cuando veas una farmacia te detienes–Dijo Sakura mirando su caro celular.

O*O*O*O*O

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle Señorita?–Dijo la encargada.

–Ehmm, bueno,... quiero, quiero la pastilla del día después por favor–Dijo avergonzada.

La mujer le sonrio un poco, le entrego su pedido y Sakura comenzó a leer las instrucciones...

–Y un agua mineral por favor–

Despues de haber pagado con la tarjeta de crédito de Samara, tomó la pastilla con su agua, aún dentro de la farmacia.

_" " Debo esperar un rato" "_Se dijo nerviosa.

–¿Es seguro este método?–Dijo asustada.

–Cien por ciento–Dijo la mujer.

Sakura respiró aliviada, lo último que quería era traer a un niño al mundo en esa condiciones... Miró los accesorios de la farmacia y vio una cometa.

–Disculpe...¿Está a la venta?–Preguntó curiosa.

–Oh no, solo es de exhibición..–

–Podría vendermela... por favor, pago lo que sea–Le Dijo Sakura suplicante.

–No lo sé... el dueño no lo sabe–Dijo insegura la joven.

–Por favor–Dijo juntando sus manos.

–De acuerdo...–

O*O*O*O*O

Al llegar de vuelta a la mansión fue directo a la cocina, aún con la cometa en la mano, encontrándose con mikoto y las sirvientas.

–Regresaste, ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?–Dijo la pelinegra.

–Si, si... De hecho..¿que vamos a desayunar?–Dijo Sakura colocándose a su lado.

–Bueno hay mucha comida para elegir... Podemos...–Pero Sakura la interrumpió sin pedir perdón.

–Bien, Yukito y Sue cuando esté todo listo lo llevarán al jardín, hoy desayunaremos al aire libre–Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Yukito y Sue se quedaron impresionadas, Desde cuando a su patrona Samara le importaba esas cosas, si apenas asomaba la cabeza en la mañanas para despedirse, salir e ir a comer con las amigas en los clubs y restaurantes.

–¿Algún problema? Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_" " Por favor que no sospechen... Esto lo hago por ellos, no por mi" " _Se dijo nerviosa.

–Sarama me encanta la idea... Vamos Yukito y Sue despierta a los niños, ya los demás ya deben estar despiertos–Dijo mirando el reloj que apuntaba las 8 en punto.

–No, Sue ayuda a Yukito a terminar todo, yo buscaré a los niños–Dijo autoritaria y sin más se fue, sin mirar atrás, no quería ver el rostro de desconcierto de esas mujeres.

" " "_Solo espero que nada de esto se salga de control_

O*O*O

Al llegar al cuarto de los pequeños, abrió la puerta y los encontró aún dormidos, eran tan lindos en sus camas. Se sentó en la cama de Sarada y la besó con dulzura.

–Despierta pequeña–Dijo Sakura con ternura.

–Mami–Dijo la pequeña somnolienta.

–Desierta vamos–Se levantó y fue hasta su otro pequeño.

–Senosuke, despierta les tengo una sorpresa–Dijo recordando donde había escondido la cometa.

–Vamos, los ayudaré a vestir–

**15 min después...**

–¿Cual es la sorpresa?–

–Mmm después de desayunar les diré, vamos–Dijo Sakura Sacándo a los niños de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó a Sarada gritar de emocion y a Senosuke reír alegre... Era él, lo sabía por su olor, su corazón de nuevo latió acelerado y sus piernas temblaron, aún no podía soltar la manija de la puerta, se había congelado con solo sentir su presencia.

–Papi... Vamos, mami nos tiene una sorpresa–Dijo Sarada tomándolo del brazo.

–Si vamos–Dijo Senosuke tomando el otro brazo disponible del hombre.

–Hola pequeños, porque no bajan y saludan a la abuela y el abuelo primero–Dijo Sasuke.

–Sii bajemos, vamos a investigar sarada–Dijo el niño tomando a su hermana y bajando las escaleras.

–Ya los alcanzó–Dijo Sasuke metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

_" " ¡Respira!, ¡Respira!, ¡exhala inhala!, ¡exhala inhala!... ¡¡No está funcionado!!, aún siento mis piernas temblar" " _Se Dijo extremadamente nerviosa.

–Ven, Vamos a hablar–Le Dijo el pelinegro luego de varios segundos en los que ella no se atrevió a dirigirle ni una mirada.

–B-Bien–Dijo ahora dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

Y se derrumbó, se derrumbó al verlo así de perfecto, estaba impecable, su camisa blanca de algodón le daba un toque despreocupado al igual que su pantanlon de mezclilla azul oscuro.

–Vamos–Dijo él tomandole el brazo, y de nuevo la llevó a su habitación. La misma que compartieron hace unas horas.

Después que se cerró la puerta de nuevo quedó a su merced, esperaba este vez manejarlo distinto...

–Samara...–Dijo Sasuke nervioso. Caminó por la habitación mientras ella se encontraba en el centro, cerca de la cama.

–Anoche yo estaba mal, Yo no...¿Porque permitiste que sucediera?... Yo, es decir...¿Te obligue?–Dijo frunciendo su ceño, deteniéndose al frente de ella.

–Sasuke, yo... ¡no me obligaste!–Dijo mordiendose el interior de sus mejillas, intentaba controlarse.

–¡Cielos!... No quería que sucediera.. Yo lo..lo siento–Dijo muy frustrado.

El corazón de Sakura se enfrió...¿Estaba arrepentido?, ¿Tan malo fue?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato se calló, no sabía que decir, lo único que se le ocurría era huir, esconderse debajo de una piedra...

–¿Es todo lo que quieres decirme?–Dijo dándose la vuelta, evitando mirarlo.

Y justo cuando ella estaba de espaldas sasuke se acercó más para estar a solo un paso de distancia, extendió la mano para tocar su hombro, pero se detuvo, de nuevo no tuvo el valor de tocarla...pero esta vez fue para mirarla, darle vuelta y decirle a los ojos lo que tanto le martirizada..

En sus ojos negros aún se encontraba la llama del deseo, de la pasión por ella, el recuerdo del día anterior era espléndido, tan mágico y hermoso, como las noches que solían tener cuando eran recién casados, cuando pensaba que ella era inocente y _perfecta.._

Tal vez por eso se de tuvo, no tuvo el coraje de gritarle lo que sentia... quizás porque ella no lo merecía...O porque temía de nuevo caer rendido a sus brazos...

O*O*O*O*O*O

Sakura cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza al no escuchar nada, era el precio que debia pagar por aceptar esa farsa, recibir el desprecio de quien en la noche anterior juró amarla.

–No te preocupes sasuke, no ha ocurrido nada, ¡nada!–Por lo menos no había descubierto nada fuera de lo normal, según él con quien había pasado la noche era con su esposa Samara.

Sasuke cerró la mano en un puño, bajó el brazo y respiró profundo.

–No, no es todo... Senosuke y Sarada ya han pasado por mucho y yo no... –Pero Sakura se giró al escuchar sus nombres, sabiendo que lo encontraria muy cerca de su rostro.

–Lo se... ¡¡Ya lo sé!!, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes siempre, sufro por eso... Sufro por ellos...¡Me equivoque!, ya no puedo quitarles el dolor que sintieron, pero justo ahora voy a darles más de lo que perdieron, voy a estar ahí con ellos.. porque soy su madre sasuke y.. ¡no me alejare!–Dijo con dolor.

Sasuke se mantuvo serio, sus rostros estaban el uno frente al otro, y aunque Sakura no era tan alta con los tacones podía alcanzar por lo menos a estar a la altura de su nariz.

–¿De que hablas?... No vengas a hacerte la Santa, nada de lo que ocurrió ayer me hará olvidar lo cruel que has sido con ellos... No quieras hacerte la víctima ahora–Le Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Comenzaba a enojarse.

–¿Acaso quieres que sea indiferente con ellos? ¿Que no los mire, que ni siquiera les hable?...¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?–Le Dijo Sakura también frunciendo el ceño.

–Es lo que siempre has hecho...¿Porque te sorprende ahora?–Escupió con odio y sus ojos negros aún más se oscurecieron.

_" " Samara porque has hecho esto, ¿Porque?" "_

–¡Dios!...¡Estaré con ellos!, Y si está vez hago que suelten aunque sea una sola lágrima, podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, yo...–Pero no continuó, frunció más su ceño cuando lo escuchó reír.

–Espera...¿Que dijiste?–Exigió Sasuke colocando una mano en su oído.

–Que si vuelvo hacer tan desgraciada, tan vil, tu...tu harás lo que quieras conmigo–Dijo tragando grueso al ver como sonreia perverso.

–Si eso llega a ocurrir... Te juro que–Dijo haciendo una pausa y acercándose más a su rostro–Te sacaré a patadas de aquí y jamás, jamás volverás a poner un pie en esta mansión y en nuestras vidas–Dijo el pelinegro muy decidido.

_" " Vamos... ¿Otro pacto?" "_

–¿Es un trato entonces?–Le dijo tendiéndole la mano, estaba nerviosa, y como no estarlo, teniendolo así de cerca y mirándola como si fuese a comérsela...

Sasuke la miró sorprendido pero acercó su mano y la estrecho con suavidad, al sentir de nuevo su piel, ella pudo recordar lo que ocurrió hace unas cuantas horas, así que se sonrojo, sus piernas temblaron y su garganta se secó...

–Hump..–Dijo soltándola, alejandose y caminando hasta la puerta y cuando estuvo por salir habló.

–Espero que sepas lo que haces, porque está vez no habrá segundas oportunidades–Dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándola sola...

Al verlo partir se derrumbó en el suelo, soltó unas pocas lágrimas y dio un golpe al piso, hoy más que nunca debía recordar porque estaba allí, la razón por la cual debía ser Samara Uchiha.

_" " Tu nunca serás Samara Uchiha, yo solo te estoy pagando para que hagas un trabajo" " _Se repitió las palabras que esa mujer le había dicho.

O*O*O*O

Despues de minutos de meditar, llorar y aclarar ideas, caminó rumbo a las escaleras y allí se encontró con dos figuras saliendo del pasillo izquierdo, era Karin y su esposo... De nuevo sintió su estomago retorserse, no había olvidado lo que pasó con itachi.

–Vaya, Vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aqui–Dijo Karin con una ceja alzada.

–Samara–Dijo el pelinegro serio, se notaba que estaba enojado.

–Jumm hola–Dijo reacia, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras.

–Sabes me pregunto cuanto tiempo te permitirá sasuke vivir aquí, ya es hora de que salgas de esta casa y no vuelvas–Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Sakura arrugó el ceño, odiaba ser señalada y no saber el porqué, era obvio que Samara no era ninguna Santa y había hecho muchas artimañas, ¿pero de que tipo?, Engañar a su esposo con su hermano era una, pero eso definitivamente sasuke debía desconocerlo, porque de lo contrario ya hace mucho tiempo que estuviera a fuera de esa casa con sus maletas.

Hacer sufrir a los niños era una razón importante de odio, pero había otra razón por la cual Karin la odiaba, más bien la detestaba, y esa si la desconocía.

_" " ¿Sabrá Karin que itachi la engaña con Samara?...¡¡No es posible!!, al menos de que sea una masoquista" "_

–Dejate de idioteces, sabes que a nadie le importan–Dijo sakura.

–Eres una...¡Karin baja!, yo te alcanzo–La interrumpió itachi molesto.

La pelirroja refunfuñó y bajó alterada, era lo último que le faltaba.

–Ya me cansé de tus juegos–Dijo itachi después de ver que Karin había desaparecido.

–¿Que quieres?–Dijo a la defensiva.

–Te haré mía justo ahora y no me importa lo que suceda–Dijo el pelinegro con ojos furiosos, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la estampó contra la pared.

–No itachi...¡Espera!.. Esto no puede ser..–Dijo balbuceando, el terror se había apoderado de ella.

–¿Que sucede?, Ya no soy bueno para la gran Samara–Dijo acariciando sus blancas piernas expuestas.

–No...no, ¡no lo eres!–Le Dijo dándole un rodillazo en su parte baja. Había logrado neutralizarlo, cayó al suelo y ella se libró de su agarre.

–¡Y no se te ocurra volver hacerlo!... porque la próxima vez será yo a la que no le importe nada–Dijo tomando su pecho y bajando las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

–E-Esto no se va a quedar así _zorra–_Dijo itachi dando un fuerte golpe al suelo

Respiró hondo cuando llegó a la planta baja, si hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba al hacerse pasar por samara, tal vez lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptar suplantarla..

Tenía la zoga al cuello, era horrible todo lo que tenía que soportar. Cada segundo que pasaba entre esas cuatro paredes descubria las bajezas de las que fue capaz Samara, y aún así... ¿aún así sasuke no la había corrido?, no la había sacado de alli como dijo Karin.. ¿Existia una valiosa razón o en verdad... en verdad aún él la a... amaba? ¿O no era conciente del verdadero moustruo que era Samara?...

La cabeza comenzaba a molestarle, tanto cinismo y descaro la enfermaba, había algo que no lograba entender, las piezas no terminaban de encajar y rogaba porque más sorpresas no se presentarán... pero aunque suplicara e implorara era obvio que eso allí no terminaba.

" _" Dios mío ayudame a salir de este embrollo" "_

**¿Quien diría que el precio de aceptar vivir otra vida sería tan caro? No sólo había aceptando vivir entre lujos, tener dinero y poder, también debía aceptar los errores y sus terribles pecados...**

**¿Comentario?...**

**Agradezco a los seguidores, me encantan sus comentarios de verdad... La historia es un poco larga y estoy tratando de subir lo más rápido que puedo, muy pronto iniciare con unas actividades y tal vez no me vean seguido por aquí, pero mientras pueda trataré de subirlos lo más rápido que pueda, espero con ansias sus comentarios _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¡No puede ser verdad!...**

0*-0*-0-*-0*-0*-0*-

—Querida...¿Que haces allí parada?, vamos a la mesa—Le Dijo mikoto al verla de pie sin moverse de su posición.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí petrificada?, preguntándose si había hecho bien en pedir tenerlos alli a todos reunidos, era arriesgado enfrentar a una familia tan empoderada como los Uchihas, si alguno de ellos, quién sea, descubriera la sucia mentira que escondía Samara quizás no saldría para nada bien librada.

—Si por supuesto—Respondió elevando el rostro. Caminó con seguridad detrás de la pelinegra quien dejaba una bandeja de frutas en el centro de la mesa. Y aunque había sido su idea y de cierta forma le pareció maravillosa para disfrutar con los niños, segundos después recordó que su papel no era así de sencillo, no era una madre calidad, una buena esposa, una persona amable..Samara era mil veces lo opuesto a ella.

—Que bueno verte Samara—Dijo Fugaku en la cabeza principal de la mesa. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que llegó, se veía un hombre maduro y de rostro severo.

Sakura tragó grueso y sin tomar asiento se recargó del respaldo de la silla y lo observó con una forzada sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío...De verdad que lo es—Dijo tratando de sonar natural. Recordaba perfectamente las instrucciones de Samara y sorprendentemente Fugaku era muy amable y sobre protector con ella, algo extraño tratándose de un hombre rudo en los negocios.

—Me alegro, por favor toma asiento...Me ha dicho mikoto que está fue tu idea, nunca antes habíamos desayunado todos en el jardín y a decir verdad es muy refrescante este ambiente—Dijo el hombre pelinegro señalando con la mano el asiento a su lado.

—Lo dice el hombre que no para de trabajar incluso en los domingos, he tenido que mencionarle que fue tu idea para evitar que corriera como loco a la oficina y nos hiciera un desaire—Comentó Mikoto ubicada en el otro asiento a mano derecha de Fugaku.

Sakura dio un rápido vistazo a todo lo que había organizado la pelinegra en tan solo unos momentos. Ciertamente el mes de Mayo era la mejor época para visitar Japón, con un clima suave y los árboles en flor(siendo el más famoso el cerezo). Días cálidos, aunque conviene llevar un jersey para las frías tardes. Esa mañana de domingo era perfecta para estar en familia, aunque eso ella nunca lo sabría siendo completamente huérfana de padre y madre, nunca conocería como sería tener una verdadera familia.

Era impactante los lujos en esa mansión, pues no solo por dentro era una verdadera fascinación, con porcelanas de decoración y cerámicas caras. El jardín era la principal belleza que atrapaba las miradas de los demás vecinos en las cuadras, su grama verde podada, árboles florecidos, incluido el del cerezo, rosas de varios colores y una espléndida fuente, incluso había peces nadando en las aguas de esta...

Podía respirar paz, armonía y tranquilidad...nada parecido al ajetreo de la ciudad de New York, estaba tan inmersa en su mundo interior que apesar de ser consciente de que sus _Suegros _conversaban ella solo estaba fascinada con la paz que irradiaba ese día..por los momentos.

—Mamá, mamá...Hemos urgado en toda la casa y no hemos encontrado tu sorpresa—Dijo Senosuke corriendo desde la casa hasta el jardín, detrás de él corría una pequeña niña, alborotando su peinado.

—¡No lo encontramos!—Dijo sarada triste.

—Niños, no corran tan temprano, les dije que vinieran a sentarse—Dijo la pelinegra en modo de regaño.

—Lo sentimos—Dijeron agachando la cabeza.

—No se desesperen...Yo prometí darles la sorpresa y después de desayunar nos divertiremos muchísimo—Dijo Sakura colocando las dos manos en sus pequeñas cabecitas.

—Es una promesa—Dijo Sarada sonriendo.

—Asi es..—Respondió Sakura con mucha ternura, los hijos de Samara eran tan hermosos..

—¿De que sorpresa hablas?—Dijo curioso Fugaku.

—Es solo un detalle para los niños—Habló poniéndose rígida.

—¿Es de New York?—

—Ehm..no, no.. aunque de New York quería hablar, esa es una de las razones por las que quería estar con todos ustedes está mañana—Dijo tratando de mostrar frialdad.

—Y Sasuke..Lo vi bajar hace unos minutos—Dijo mikoto de repente.

—Esta en el despacho, terminando de concretar un asunto pendiente—Dijo Fugaku con seriedad.

Los niños se sentaron al lado de mikoto, frente a Sakura. Ella le sonrió rápidamente, estaba tranquila, aunque pronto recordó que Karin no estaba allí, ni mucho menos itachi, el último había quedado literalmente tendido en el suelo después de ese rodillazo, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, no sabia hasta que punto podía controlarlo...

—Vaya..Hasta que llegan, tomen asiento—Dijo la pelinegra. De pronto llegaron dos figuras, una masculina y seguidamente una femenina.

Sakura miró entrar al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, caminó de espacio y se ubicó a su lado, Karin por otro lado estaba risueña casi alegre, mostraba una sonrisa emocionada y coqueta..

" " _¿Y está que?..¿Que Demonios se trae?_" " se preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Hump..—Su _esposo _gruñó luego de sentarse, Karin tomó asiento al lado del pelinegro, lo que parecía disgustarle mucho a Sasuke que no dejó en ningún instante su ceño fruncido.

—¿Y donde esta Itachi?—Volvió a preguntar mikoto.

—No lo sé...¿Donde está Samara?—habló Karin con voz agria.

Sakura sintió como el ambiente se transformaba, ya no era paz, tranquilidad y armonía, sentía incomodidad y mucha tensión, no solo por la mención del hermano del pelinegro obsesionado con ella o con _Samara_, sino porque perfectamente recordaba como el hombre sentado a su lado la beso, toqueteó y...

—¡Creo que contestaba una llamada!—Dijo Sakura con voz neutral.

—Asi..—Dijo la pelirroja curiosa.

—Ya estoy—Dijo Itachi apareciendo de la nada. Caminaba con pasos cortos y nada prolongados, desde muy lejos se le notaba su molestia.

—¿Y que te paso a ti?—Dijo Karin de inmediato.

—Un tropiezo..Pero ya estoy aquí—Habló sentándose al lado de su esposa.

—Hola a todos—Habló un rubio risueño. Entrando de la mano de su esposa hinata, sentándose ambos al lado de los niños.

—Ya que estamos todos...Sue sirve por favor—Ordenó mikoto sonriente.

No estaba acostumbrada a la comida japonesa, aunque siendo Samara norteamericana tal vez le ocurría lo mismo, aunque debía ser mucho más sencillo para _ella _por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo dentro de esa casa...

Era muy curioso que tanto ella como la distinguida esposa de Sasuke fueran estadounidense, se moría de ganas por esculcar entre los detalles más íntimos de su vida, como por ejemplo como accedió a casarse con un japonés, con diferente idioma, diferente cultura, diferentes edades, aunque lo último no era tan grave...

Resultaba de gran ayuda el hecho de que le hablaran en inglés, ¿Acaso sarama nunca se tomó el tiempo de aprender japones?, incluso los niños a su temprana edad dominaban el idioma inglés, haciéndole las cosas realmente faciles a la hora de comunicarse. Respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar, pretendía que todos escucharan lo que diría..

—Se que es una sorpresa que estemos reunidos en este día...—Comenzó un poco nerviosa.

—De hecho si es una sorpresa—Dijo itachi en voz ácida. Mucho rencor se escondía detrás de sus palabras.

—Siento por haberme ido..Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y la verdad que fue apresurado mi viaje a New York. Más que nogocios quería conciliarme conmigo misma—Dijo sakura mostrándose segura.

—Vaya..De verdad que si te estás disculpando, ¿Porque lo estás haciendo?—Dijo está vez Karin burlonamente.

Hinata y Naruto observan discretamente la escena. Naruto conocía las trampas de Samara, su forma de hacerse la víctima, la manera en la que enredaba las cosas a su favor. Ella era una experta de la manipulación, había escuchado miles de historias por boca de su propio amigo mientras bebían en los bares de la ciudad...Y si esa era su forma de evadir el pronto divorcio debía esforzarse mucho más para lograrlo. Hinata por otro lado miraba con curiosidad su repentina actitud, tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza y esa el origen de su inestabilidad, su poco creíble papel de mujer adnegada..¿Seria manipulación o verdaderamente pasaba algo extraño..?

—Por mi parte está todo bien..Tu trabajo es maravilloso y mereces unas vacaciones—Dijo Fugaku tranquilamente mientras comía.

Un gruñido a su lado le avisó que Sasuke no conpartia la misma opinión de su padre. De nuevo mostró seguridad y terminó de hablar.

—Ahora que estoy aquí les diré que estoy realmente comprometida... Con el trabajo y la familia. No quisiera decepcionarlos—

—Bien, bien...Ya que hablamos de eso. Necesito que muestres la campaña lo más rápido posible en la Junta de accionistas—Dijo Sasuke con severidad.

—Ah—Pronunció desconcertada.

—Es una gran idea...Samara me a comentado sobre el trabajo que ya tiene terminado y prometió dejarlos asombrados...—Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lado disfrutando de su ensalada de frutas. Sakura frunció el ceño al escucharlo..nunca en la historia habían tenido esa conversación.

—¿Estás bien querida?—Comentó la matriarca de la casa.

—Perfectamente...Lo haré, es decir se los mostraré cuando ustedes lo requieran—Dijo acumulando ansiedad y nerviosismo.

—Muy bien..Entonces para mañana estará bien, por favor no olviden asistir Itachi y hinata, también son parte de la directiva—Expresó Fugaku terminando de comer.

—Hump..De acuerdo—Dijo Sasuke levantándose al mismo tiempo que Fugaku.

—S-si—

0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0

Era obvio que Sasuke no compraba sus excusas, más bien las excusas de Samara. La muy descarada le había mentido, pintó un paisaje en medio de la nada, _¿Que tan difícil puede ser?, sólo vete hermosa, elegante y distinguida...¿Quien podría sospechar?._

—Todos lo harán...Me descuartizaran lentamente en esa junta—Dijo en susurró aún sentada. ¿Como es que habían transcurrido minutos y ella estaba perdida en su mundo?

—Mamiii, ¿Cuando nos dirás la sorpresa?—Dijo Sarada de pie a su lado. De pronto regresó a la realidad, habían recogido todo, ya no estaban ni Karin ni gracias a Dios Itachi. Podía escuchar la distinguida y melodiosa voz de su _suegra _ordenar a las servientas.

—Ahora mismo voy por ella así que quedense aqui..—Le Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

Entró a la casa y buscó debajo en las escaleras la cometa, era extraño que los niños siendo tan curiosos no pudieron hallarla. La observobservó divertida, desde niña su tía le enseñó a volarla ahora podía recordarlo de nuevo.

—Oh.. Estas allí—Dijo Karin sorprendiéndola.

—¿Donde más podría estar sino en mi casa?—Le Dijo sakura altiva.

—Sabes curiosamente hoy escuché a Sasuke hablar con Naruto en el despacho..—Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—Y eso que...—

—Bueno creo que Sasukin se ha cansado de ti..—Dijo divertida.

—Ashh!, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo—Dijo Sakura tratando de evitarla pero la mujer la tomó del brazo.

—Llamame cuando te llegue la sentencia de divorcio...podría hacerte un descuento si me pides que sea tu abogada—Dijo burlonamente.

—Eso..Tu no sabes nada..Sasuke y yo..—habló bastante confundida.

—Aunque creo que tu _zorra, _no obtendrás nada de su fortuna...Buena suerte haciendote de prostituta con cualquiera—Le Dijo soltandola y subiendo las escaleras.

Sakura había quedado impresionado. se suponía tenían un trato, ella se comportaría, cuidaría de los niños, trabajaría en ello...¿Seria por la noche anterior?, algo pasó que Sasuke tomó esa decisión...porque pese a los desplantes que había hecho Samara él no había le comentado nada de una separación, no en los dos días que apenas llevaba en esa casa...

" " _Espero que sea solo un invento de esa mujer..Yo no puedo permitirlo, no ocupando su identidad.. " _Pensó extrañamente asustada...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¿Entonces es definitivo?—Dijo Itachi con una copa de sake en su mano.

—¿No es muy temprano para que tomes?—Dijo Sasuke sentado en el escritorio revisando unos documentos. Fugaku había salido del despacho hace un instante, solo quería discutir unos asuntos antes de ir a la empresa.

—No para mi.. Ya el viejo se fue... Puedes decirme—Dijo el otro pelinegro sentendose al frente de la mesa de madera.

—¿Para que?... Ya tu informante lo hizo por mi—Dijo Sasuke con gesto irritado.

—Karin solo me dijo que hablabas con Naruto, nada nuevo, pero yo te conozco...Se lo que te pasa—Dijo Itachi.

—Ahora eres adivino...,—Habló Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo... si me dijo lo que escuchó, pero fue solo casualidad...—

—¿Casualidad?... Tienes que amarrar a tu mujercita, Ya me la consigo hasta en la sopa y no exagero...—

—Karin es muy quisquillosa, ya la conoces...¿es cierto, te divorciaras?—Le Dijo serio.

—Lo haré...—Dijo el pelinegro menor.

—Puedo ayudarte con los tramites—Dijo Itachi con una emoción repentina.

—No hace falta...mi abogado se encargara—Dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

—Bien es tu desición...¿Pero que te llevó a tomar esa elección?—Dijo curioso Itachi.

—No es un secreto que ya no nos soportamos...Es muy mi problema, y ahora si puedes déjame solo..quiero terminar esto cuanto antes...—Dijo Sasuke irritado.

—De acuerdo..Sólo me queda desearte suerte en el proceso y ya sabes, si quieres de mí ayuda estoy disponible, no porque tenga mi propio bufete no quiere decir que no tenga tiempo para los asuntos legales de mi propia familia—Habló sonriendo de lado.

—Lo tomaré en consideración—Dijo sasuke resoplando.

—Bien, te veré luego, Karin y yo tenemos unos casos que resolver—Dijo Itachi abandonando el lugar.

Sasuke por otro lado tomó el bolígrafo con bastante fuerza entre sus manos, esperaba mantener todo en calma por algún tiempo, solo era asunto de él y de Samara, había cometido el error de conversarlo esa misma mañana con su amigo Naruto no siendo consciente de que su sombra(Karin) siempre lo vigilaba, más bien acosaba, ya no la soportaba... Frunció el ceño y recordó lo que sucedió antes del desayuno...

_**Flash Back**_

_—¿Cuantas veces lo has dicho y cuantas veces te has arrepentido?—_Dijo Naruto.

_—Ella es letal..Juro que terminaré en un manicomio si me quedo a su lado—Dijo_ el pelinegro ansioso.

—_Eso siempre lo has sabido...¿Que ocurrió?, hace tanto que no te venía así, hasta tuve la idea de traerte en una grúa por tu estado—Dijo_ el rubio preocupado.

Sasuke caminó por todo el despacho con las manos en su cabeza, alborotando más su cabello.

—_Estaba enojado, sabía que se divertía a mi costa y a la de los niños..que mientras viajaba nosotros sufríamos por su ausencia, necesitaba desahogarme, desintoxicarme totalmente de ella, era la única opción—_Habló furioso.

_—¿Y que obtuviste con ello?.. Sólo escapaste de la realidad una noche_—

_—Ese es el problema...La tuve, le rogue, ella no quería pero yo le rogue...Eso es lo que hierve mis venas...¡Yo soy el que sufre!, el que ruega...y ella—_Dijo empuñando su mano hasta ver sus nudillos blancos.

_—¿Y que pasó después en la mañana?—_Dijo Naruto intrigado.

—_Me sentía tan idiota por suplicarle, no sabía que pensar, como enfrentarla, ella Lucía tan altiva, tan radiante, después me dijo cosas que me impresionaron pero al mismo tiempo me demostraron el grado de su crueldad...No puedo seguir con ella, porque...—Dijo_ desesperado, se sentó en el sillón desocupado y bajó la cabeza.

—¿_Porque que..?—_Dijo el rubio ahora más impactado.

—_Porque si me quedo a su lado la seguiré perdonando una y otra y otra vez...No..no he dejado..no he dejado de amarla en ningún instante, pero ella eso no debe sarbelo...Si es preciso la trataré con crueldad, con desprecio...Hasta que nuestros caminos terminen separándose—_Dijo Sasuke.

_—Sigo pensando que no es amor lo que sientes por ella...Se casaron muy jóvenes..Tu aún no sabías que era amar—_

_—Cuando la vi por primera vez y me enteré que sus padres la comprometerían con el hijo menor de los Sabaku No persuadi a mi padre para que interviniera...La quería para mi..Tenía que ser mía..Aún si no fuera de nuestra cultura—_Dijo el pelinegro aflijido.

—Y _tu padre, sabes que la adora, es como su hija...¿crees que no se opondrá a tu desicion?—_Dijo Naruto preocupado.

—_Para ese entonces ya estaremos separados...Sólo es cuestión de unos meses—_Cuando terminó la última frase escuchó una repugnante risa detrás de la puerta, que para su sorpresa estaba entreabierta.

—¿_Que ha sido eso_?—Dijo Naruto levantándose de su silla.

—¡_Demonios!..—_Caminó hasta la puerta y solo vio el rojo cabello de Karin entrar por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

—_Mejor dejamos esto para cuando no esté cerca la odiosa de Karin—_Dijo el rubio resoplando.

—_Hump..Eso es imposible, no deja de acosarme..—_

—_Ponle un alto..no es muy bien visto... Voy a ir por hinata en la habitación_...—

_**Fin the flash Back**_

—Muy pronto serás libre y harás lo que te plazca fuera de esta casa...—Dijo Sasuke con el corazón herido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había visto a Karin y a Itachi salir en su deportivo rojo. Los dos lucian muy animados, entusiasmados por algo, también había visto a su _suegro_ patir con su chófer a las oficinas Uchihas, y bueno solo estaba ella con Mikoto, hinata y los niños tomando un jugo de Naranja. Naruto se despidió hace un tiempo porque tenía una sección fotográfica para una boda, podía imaginarsela, con su vestido blanco, su ramo, su velo...

—Cuando lo haremos, quiero hacerlo primero—Dijo Senosuke animado.

—Ahora, vamos—Dijo Sakura levantándose a ambos niños.

—Que nueva idea Samara, se ve tan divertido—Dijo mikoto con una sonrisa.

—Esa es la idea—Dijo divertida.

—Espera Samara...—Dijo Hinata apresurada.

—¿ahm?—

—Ya vuelvo...Iré por mi camara—Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, ve, apredurate, el clima está perfecto—

Hinata la observó deduciendo sus palabras, no había sarcasmo, burla ni cinismo...Tan raro...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Ha sido tan divertido...—Dijo Sarada. Recostada de un árbol de cereso.

—Yo lo hice mejor, voló muy alto conmigo—Dijo Senosuke a su lado.

—Bien, todos lo hicieron genial..¿De acuerdo?—Dijo Sakura recostada igualmente del árbol. Las hojas caían de cada lado, incluso había muchas en su cabeza. De pronto escuchó un click y observó a hinata a un lado tomarle una última foto desprevenida.

—Oye Samara...¿Has considerado pintarte el cabello de rosa?..Luce muy bien en ti el color de las flores en tu cabello—Mencionó hinata mirando la foto.

—Eh-m no, no es glamuroso un color tan escandaloso. Sería un crimen si quiera pensarlo—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Pues luciras muy bien, Las voy a imprimir y te daré un juego...¿si estás de acuerdo?—Dijo la ojigris curiosa.

—Si claro...De recuerdo—Dijo abrazando a los niños con cariño.

Hinata sonrió leve...Verdad o no, le agradaba la nueva Samara...

0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0

El día transcurrió normal, hinata salió a encontrarse con Naruto y almorzar, Fugaku en la oficina, Karin e Itachi en sus asuntos y Sasuke no había salido del despacho ni a comer. Parecía que después del desayuno la evitaba, y aunque hasta cierto punto la tranquilizaba no dejaba de sentirse usada, él no sabía que había estado con otra persona distinta a su esposa, que le había entregado su virginidad por creer una vez en su vida que era amada...

" _No puede ser, estoy pensando mucho en ese asunto..Sólo es sexo casual, solo eso" _Se Dijo frustrasa.

Todo el día había esperado que Samara se comunicará, le escribiera o le hablara. Lo último que supo de ella es que se iría en un crucero por las islas griegas o quizás estaría en la Habana..No podía saberlo si no se reportaba, se moría de nervios porque no había podido conseguir el numero de la clínica donde estaba internada su tía, necesitaba conocer cuál era el estado de su enfermedad, si estaba bien, si no le faltaba nada.

Después de la cena llegó Fugaku, hinata y Naruto. Sasuke todavía estaba encerrado, miró de reojo como el rubio ingresaba en el pasillo hasta el despacho, probablemente discutirían de algo.

Fue hasta la habitación después de acostar a los niños, eran las 9 y ya estaba muy cansada, tomó una ducha y se colocó su pillama, una camisa de tirantes de seda y un pantalón que apesar de no ser un camisón era muy sensual para su gusto.

—Dios...¿que haré mañana?, cómo lograré hablarles de algo que no tengo ni la menor idea..—se Dijo preocupada. Y en medio de sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió, como podía olvidar que él también dormia allí..

—H-hola—Dijo indecisa.

—Mañana mudaré mis cosas, desde ahora dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes—Dijo caminando al armario para sacar su ropa.

—Pero..¿Porque?—Dijo sintiéndose tonta.

—Porque me da la gana y punto—Dijo mirándola con odio.

—Oye tranquilízate...Sólo era...—Dijo Sakura igualmente mirándolo con odio.

—¿Una pregunta?...pues no hagas preguntas tontas—Le Dijo severo antes de azotar la puerta.

—¿Tontas?...No era algo tonto, mas bien el tonto es otro...—Dijo enojada.

—Si es lo que quieres...—Dijo caminando a la puerta y cerrándola con seguro, de igual forma necesitaba protegerse de Itachi.

Sólo pegó un ojo como a las tres de la madrugada, seguramente tendría ojeras por la mañana, como a las seis de la mañana se levantó de la cama, se ducho y fue al armario. Buscó entre las cosas de Samara algo que se mirara profesional, sacó una falda de lápiz ajustada negra, una camisa color coral, unos zapatos de aguja los que no soportaba, su cartera..

Cuando ya estaba vestida miró su reflejo en el espejo, prefirió un maquillaje menos recargado y natural. Labios mate Rosa, un poco de polvo y arregló sus cejas en cuanto a su cabello lo dejó liso, bajó ya lista y fue hasta la cocina donde estaba listo el desayuno cortesía de mikoto.

Los niños estaban vestidos con sus uniformes, le sonrió y abrazó a cada uno por igual.

—Mami luces distinta—Dijo Senosuke.

—¿Me veo fea?—

—No estás más linda—Dijo Sarada.

—Pero que pequeños..—Dijo riendo Sakura. Mikoto le sonrió y ella lo notó.

—¿Y Sasuke?—

—Ya se fue, iba muy apresurado..—

—Ya veo, entonces yo llevaré a los niños—Dijo Sakura encantada.

—Oh no, el chofer lo hará, tu puedes tomar el auto, ya está lavado..—Dijo la pelinegra.

—¿El auto?—Habló nerviosa...¡Pero si ella no sabía conducir!... Ni siquiera tenía auto..

—Si, tu auto...—Dijo mikoto extrañada.

—No hace falta, yo voy con los niños en la camioneta—Dijo apresuradamente.

—Si quieres...—Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

—Siiii, mamá nos llevara—Dijeron alegres..

0-0-0-0-0-0

—Y se cuidan—Dijo Sakura despidiéndonos con una sonrisa. Después de dejar a los mellizos le dijo al chófer que la llevara a la oficina. Y se sorprendió al ver la empresa, no era cualquier edificio, era un verdadero Imperio. Al ingresar de inmediato le dieron su gafete de jefa de publicidad, mientras viajaba en el ascensor el estómago se le oprimía...Esa tarde sería carne para lobos..

—Buenos días Srta Samara—Dijo una joven con un auricular en un enorme escritorio de madera.

—Hola m-matsuria—Dijo Sakura mirando el gafete.

—Matsuri—Dijo la joven.

—Si lo sient...Cómo sea—Se corrigió de inmediato.

—Ya programe su reunión de hoy con los señores uchiha—Y fue como una cubeta helada para su piel.

—Bien—Caminó por el pasillo y observó pequeñas oficinas, tal vez serían las oficinas de su equipo de trabajo, llegó al final del pasillo y encontró su propia oficina, amplia, limpia, fresca con un gran ventanal, escritorio, cuadros, muebles, pantalla plana, mini bart...

—¿Porque tan temprano por aquí amiga?..¿Te divertiste con Sasori?, quiero detalles sucios—Dijo de repente una rubia, tenía su propio escritorio allí, junto a ella.

Era alta, no tan bronceada, traje de falda y pantimedias, camisa mangas largas y gafas de diseño.

—¿Ino?—Dijo sorprendida.

—Si, ¿O también conociste una con ese nombre en New York?—Le Dijo curiosa mientras la escaneaba.

—Nececito...Necesito tu ayuda—Dijo casi en ruego.

_**Comentaros pliss, lo siento pero no tenía mucha inspiración :(**_


	5. chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** **¡Siguiendo las reglas..!**

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

—¿Que ocurre?, ¡¡No me digas que Sasuke descubrió que estabas con sasori!!—Preguntó la rubia alarmada.

—¿De que hablas?...¡No se quién es ese tal sasori!—Dijo Sakura aún preocupada por su presentación. Cuando la miró supo que se trataba de esa chica que describía Samara, su amiga y mano derecha en el trabajo..

—¡Ohh ya veo!...Lo olvide, tu lema de amantes..Ya te aburriste y ni siquiera es digno para recordar, está bien..Me dejaras sin los detalles de ese paseo en New York, ¡Que fabulosa amiga me gasto..si!.—Dijo Ino en reproche. Caminó de nuevo a su escritorio y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

—Ah..ahm, ¡ese Sasori!..Si creo, creo que no lo recordaba bien—Dijo la joven rascando su cabeza. En esos momentos no tenía ni tiempo para reprochar el comportamiento adultero de Samara.

Ino, como Samara le había informado era su fiel confidente y amiga..si alguien podía descubrir ese asquero y vil engaño sería nada más y nada menos que esa testaruda rubia...¿Sería buena idea que lo descubriera?..

—Por favor no me digas que sufres de amnesia, ni mucho menos que de nuevo quieres que arregle tus asuntos legales en otros países...Créeme que el licenciado Lee Chon no está muy agusto con sus honorarios—Dijo Ino resoplando..¿De que problemas legales hablaba?, ¿A que Demonios se refería?, Odiaba que de nuevo fuera acusada por cosas que desconocia totalmente.

—¡Al diablo con eso y con el mendado Sasori!... Necesito que me digas que el trabajo está listo, O definitivamente seré el almuerzo de los Uchihas—Dijo Sakura respirando exageradamente.

—¿Y desde cuando tan preocupada por eso?, literalmente siempre nos dejas hacer el trabajo sin nada de jaleos..¿Segura que no tomaste nada que te causará estragos en la cabeza...?—Le Habló con el ceño fruncido..

" _Sólo piensa en una forma de sacártela de encima, claramente está chica es muy quisquillosa, aunque no tengo problemas en decirle algo que Samara le contaría a su fiel amiga.."_

—¡Por supuesto que no!... Ahora más que nunca necesito tener a todos contentos en casa, es vital que nada falle en esa junta—Dijo la joven más segura.

—¿Porque?...¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no se?—Dijo Ino preocupada.

—A ti te lo puedo decir..es decir, conoces todos mis secretos..Sasuke quiere separarse—Dijo sintiéndose intranquila.

—Amiga tienes que contarme, ¿Es por eso que quieres asombrar a Fugaku en la Junta?, es muy buena idea. No creo que permita que su hijo se separe si tu se lo pides..—Dijo la rubia con gesto pensativo.

—Prometo darte la exclusiva después...Ahora, ¿Podria ver ese trabajo?—Dijo acercándose al escritorio.

—A las Dos en el café de siempre, allí nos encontraremos para que me cuentes **Todo** con lujo de detalles tanto de Sasuke como de Sasori. ¡Cielos!, no puedo creer que ya te hallas aburrido de él, si era muy guapo y adinerado—Comentó embelesada la rubia..

—Si te contaré todo...¡¡Ya te dije que lo haré!!..—Dijo Sakura nerviosa, debía tener cuidado con esa rubia. Cualquier palabra que dijera sin ser correcta terminaría por delatarla.

—Ok...Entonces a trabajar—Dijo la joven rubia conectando la laptop en el televisor de pantalla plana de la oficina.

.

.

**20 min después...**

—La cabeza me da vueltas...—Dijo Sakura mareada. Sólo reconocia algunas encuestas, había esquemas y números por doquier...¿Todo eso tendría que explicar ella en menos tres horas?

—¿Y que te pareció?, ¿Te agrado los cambios que ajustamos?—

¿Porque si solo se trataba de promocionar un producto tan sencillo como un perfume debía ejecutar tanto protocolo?, ¿Acaso no solo podía decir, ¡aquí está!!...Cómpralo si te gusta o déjalo si no..?

—Ino no se si pueda manejar esa presentación. La verdad que no me siento capaz..—Dijo Sakura hundiéndose en la silla rodante.

—¿Pero de que hablas...?, ¿No fuiste tú la que hizo que millones, billones compraran estos productos?—Dijo Ino colocando sus manos en su cadera.

—¿Yo hice eso?—Dijo asombrada. Pensaba que Samara dejaba a todos encargados mientras _ella_ se divertía por ahí con quien sabe que hombre...

—Se lo que te sucede... Estas así porque temes a la reacción de Fugaku, pero no olvides que él siempre te ha apoyado incluso por encima de la opinion de su hijo—Dijo Ino cien por ciento segura.

—¡Si!.Es exactamente lo que me sucede—Dijo Sakura acomodando las cosas.

—Solo recuerda que tú eres la mente maestra, nosotros solo hacemos lo que tu nos ordemas. Al igual que tú apoyamos estos cambios y nos comprometimos a realizarlos conforme a la satisfacción del cliente, confía en que lo lograras...De eso no me cabe la menor duda..—Le Dijo Ino reconfortandola, pese a que era una tapadera de las mentiras de Samara era muy buena amiga, desearía tener una igual..

—Lo haré, gracias ino—Dijo Sakura abrazándola de repente.

—Si que viniste cambiada de tu viaje..Pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso—Dijo la rubia correspondiéndole.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0

A mala hora se le ocurrió a Samara sacar su lado creativo, Estaba sentenciada, al principio no comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería ino, pero poco despues cuando volvió a leer, entendió que Samara había cambiado la estrategia de marketing, Los Uchihas la masacrarian y enterrarían cinco metros bajo tierra..

-_Sólo defiende tu punto de vista y demuestrales porque se debería mejor las tácticas, quizás se opongan al principio por su estricto estilo conservador, pero debes hacerles entender que el futuro es evolución-..._Recordó las palabras de Ino, de verdad que era una excelente consejera profesional...

Miró aterrada la enorme puerta de madera cerrada, estaba preparada o al menos lo intentaría...Esperaba al menos decir algo y no quedarse completamente muda...

—Buenas tardes Sra Samara...¿Gusta algo de almorzar?—Dijo la secretaria de la presidencia.

—¿Que?—Pronunció Sakura levantándose de su asiento. Había corrido literalmente desde su departamento hasta el tercer piso donde se concretaria la Junta...Ni siquiera miró el reloj.

—Son las 12 en punto, todavía no llegan los demás accionistas y el presidente está en su oficina—

—Bien...No, no deseo nada, gracias—Dijo Sakura pensativa.

La mujer la miró sorprendida por su cortesía, más no dijo nada al respecto, todos los empleados conocían la inestabilidad de su comportamiento, unos días estaba Alegre y otros era un verdadero demonio...

" _No puedo comer, sería capaz de vomitarlo enfrente de todos con estos nervios que me cargo"_

Transcurrida la hora observó a la secretaria abrir la gran puerta, la invitó a pasar y desde luego que asi lo hizo, allí dentro se encontró con una amplia mesa de madera, varias sillas rodantes, un mini bart y la pantalla de plasma.

—Pasen por favor—Dijo la secretaria segundos después de haberla dejado, Sakura se distrajó de sus pensamientos.

—Luces radiante cuñada—Dijo la voz de cierto pelinegro.

_" Oh no"_

—Así estoy siempre..—Habló a la defensiva.

—Mmm, me pregunto hasta cuándo te resistiras...Estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo si está misma noche compartes mi cama—Dijo el hombre dando un paso.

Cuando la secretaria se fue y los dejó solos deseaba correr y derrumbar la puerta, pero no podía, sería tachada de demente y ahí sí la descubrirían. Arrugó el ceño molesta.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me interesa—

—Eso..Ya lo veremos—Y sonrió de lado. Antes de si quiera acercarse la puerta se abrió y entró hinata con ropa casual, nada profesional. A diferencia de itachi que vestía un pulcro traje gris.

—Hola—

—Hola hinata—Dijo Sakura tomando asiento.

—Sigo pensando que tú cabello se vería genial de color rosa—Dijo la pelinegra sentándose a su lado.

—Pero que dices...No creo que a Samara le agrade en lo más minimo—Dijo Itachi igualmente sentándose.

—No olvides que tengo ojo de águila y mi buen gusto me dice que sería perfecto—Dijo la joven captando el rostro de Sakura en un cuadro formado por los dedos de sus manos...Simulando buscar un ángulo.

—¿Buen gusto?..No lo creo niña—Dijo Itachi burlón.

Sakura miró con odio a itachi, era tan despreciable...

—Lo pensaré...Tal vez te tome la palabra..—Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Lo que dejó desconcertado a itachi y emocionada a hinata...¿Que pensarían si descubrieran que era pelirrosa natural?

—Por favor tomen asiento—Sakura tragó grueso cuando miró ingresar a Sasuke con su padre seguido de varios hombres con sus respectivos trajes...Había llegado la hora, la hora de su muerte..

—Por favor samara—Dijo Fugaku. Dándole a entender que comenzara. Cuando se paró al lado de la pantalla sintió la mirada de todos puesta en ella, incluso la de Sasuke, que aunque parecía imperturbable podía jurar que estaba intranquilo.

—Buenas tardes...—Dijo nerviosa.

—Buenas tardes..—Respondieron algunos.

—**_Burning (Ardiente)_**...**_La fragancia del mundo.. Uchiha' s corp les presenta el nuevo producto al alcance de no solo hombres empoderada sino de aquellos que buscan vivir un gran cambio..La era es ahora—_**Comenzó relatando proyectandose varias imagenes, mientras más explicaba observaba el rostro desencajado de los hombres.

—Pero..No fue esto en lo que quedamos..¿Porque nos muestras esto?—Dijo Fugaku severo.

Sakura se estremeció por su interrogativa.

—De acuerdo a las estadísticas **Uchiha 's-Corp Japon **está entre los primeros puestos del mercado del país. Pero internacionalmente debemos subir el nivel, se que esto es solo una propuesta y ustedes toman la desicion final...¡¡Pero preguntense esto ahora!!..¿Que muestran las empresas norteamericanas que nosotros no?—soltó al aire.

A lo que todos quedaron pensativos y sorprendidos..exepto uno!...

—**_La_**_s grandes marcas apelan a los sentimientos e instintos_que mueven el mundo: el sexo, la feminidad, la masculinidad y la eterna juventud—Dijo segura.

—¿No crees que debiste preguntarnos antes de armar todo esto?—Dijo Sasuke enojado.

—Yo soy la jefa de publicidad... Se me ha dado la potestad de mejorar nuestros recursos visuales...Nuestros clientes saben que somos buenos..¿Pero que hay de aquellos que desconocen nuestra marca?... ¿No es mediante nuestra imagen que deciden comprar nuevos productos?—Dijo asombrada de su nueva actitud.

—Samara...Sabes que siempre hemos manejado tanto los nombres como la presentación en forma conservadora..Asi es reconocida nuestra marca—Dijo Fugaku Serio.

—Lo cual es genial si queremos mantener los números...¿Pero no queremos evolucionar?...—Dijo más decidida.

—Concuerdo... Cuando fui New York en los centro comerciales había muy pocas perfumerías con nuestra Marca Uchiha—Dijo hinata segura.

—Nuestra prioridad siempre ha sido el mercado japonés, internacionalmente estamos bastante mejorados...No hay necesidad de cambiar y perder nuestros clientes— Dijo Sasuke serio.

—¿Tu que opinas itachi?—Dijo Fugaku.

—Mmm estoy 50 a 50... Es buena idea pero si no funciona esta nueva publicidad tendremos perperdidas Millonarias—Dijo Itachi pensativo.

—Muy bien, está decidido... La Junta apoya tu desicion—Dijo Fugaku comprendiendo a todos.

Sakura sonrió, había salido ilesa.

—Buen trabajo.. me gusta—Dijo hinata antes de irse. Al igual que el resto que también se marchaba

Cuando ya iba saliendo se encontró con un brazo fuerte, apretándola por la muñeca.

—No se como siempre terminas convenciendo a mi padre..Pero déjame decirte que si perdemos dinero con tu estúpida propuesta Juro que tú cabeza rodara—Dijo Sasuke furioso, la miró unos instantes y desapareció...

Aún no podía cantar victoria...

0-0-0-0-0-0.

Considerando que estaba viva, podía respirar y caminar podía sentir más tranquilidad, aunque el peso de saber que si algo transcurría mal en el lanzamiento del nuevo producto no dejaba de estropearle la serenidad...Y menos sabiendo que el mismo Sasuke acabaría con ella.

"_Sólo espero que ahora todo marche bien"_

Cuando se detuvo el auto verificó desde el asiento de atrás el lugar donde se encontraba, le había pedido a _su _chófer que la llevara al café de siempre, a lo cual asintió, agradecía que no le preguntará exactamente la ubicación... Cuando se dio cuenta de la figura esbelta de Ino en una de las mesas decidió salir, era un verdadero lío bajar del auto con esos zapatos.

—Supongo que todo salió perfecto..¿no?—Dijo la mujer mientras la observaba sentarse.

—Fui a buscarte en la oficina pero matsuri me dijo que habías salido..—Dijo Sakura

—¿No Recuerdas?...A las 12 iba concretar la locación para iniciar las grabaciones, puede que les halla gustado nuestras ideas, pero ahora debemos asombrarlos ahora que han aceptado..¿Fue un lío?—Dijo la rubia pensativa.

—Cien por ciento... Estaban renuentes al principio pero de nuevo logré convencerlos—

—Perfecto...Entonces mañana vamos a la locación con los modelos y los camarografos...el equipo esta listo, solo era cuestión de que los Uchihas aceptaran...Ahora que lo has conseguido no hay problema—Habló Ino encantada.

—¿Dices que ya está todo listo?..—Dijo Sakura pensativa.

—De nuevo con tus lagunas mentales...Si, ya tenemos a los modelos, Y la locación, los camarografos igual...Sólo durará unas horas, como siempre—

—Sabes Hinata es muy buena fotógrafa...Ella podría ayudarnos además que con este nuevo lema publicitario necesitamos renovarnos—Dijo Sakura decidida.

—¿No que no la soportabas?...¿Que es lo que realmente te sucede, quiero toda la verdad—Dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura tragó grueso después de unos segundos, esperaba salir bien librada.

—Hice una promesa...Es decir, yo soy diferente ahora—Dijo tomando de su café.

—¿A que te refieres con diferente?—Dijo Ino sorprendida.

—Bueno, digo...soy la misma Samara de siempre...pero lo cierto es que no pienso hacer nada estrafalario...Me cansa andar en esas, esa vida de libertinaje—Dijo sakura preocupada por cual sería su reacción.

—Wuaoo...Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso...¿Entonces ya no piensas irte con tus amigos?, la verdad es que yo nunca supe porque teniendo a Sasuke (un Adonis) prefieres a otros hombres—Dijo Ino desconcertada.

Ella conocía de sus conflictos matrimoniales, pero tambien sabía que gran parte de ello era por la culpa de su amiga Samara, bien podía evitarlo y reconciliarse...¿pero porque no lo hacía?

—¿Es porque tus padres te obligaron a casarte joven?...—Le preguntó Ino.

—Yo...No se, es decir...—Dijo Sakura indecisa, no podía opinar mucho al respecto si no sabía cómo iba la historia de sus vidas.

—Esta bien no me digas...No sueles hablar mucho de tu pasado ni recordar a tus padres—

—¿Mis padres?—Dijo Sakura.

—Si..Hace un tiempo me dijiste que estaban en inglaterra—Dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah si...Es que como ves no quería recordarlos, no quiero pensar en eso..—Dijo Sakura evadiendola.

—Como sea...Ahora lo que me preocupa es que si Terminaste tu amorio con sasori en Buenos términos...no queremos un enemigo más—

—Esta todo bien...Es como si ambos no nos cnonocieramos..—Dijo sincera.

—Que bueno...desde un principio sabía que meterte con la mayor competencia de los Uchihas podía salir mal..pero tu siempre lo manejas muy bien—Dijo Ino sonriendo.

Sakura se quedó muda al escucharlo..Era lo peor que había oído durante el día, esa Samara era un verdadero demonio perverso...

Después de unas horas conversando Sakura logró adaptarse a la rubia. Era muy chistosa, Alegre y divertida.

—Cuando terminemos el trabajo disfrutaremos de esa cena fabulosa de los Uchihas...Será una de esas noches inolvisables—Hablo Ino soñando.

—¿Te refieres a la fiesta de lanzamiento?—Dijo Sakura.

—Pues a que más, no solo se promocionará nuestro nuevo requisito perfume...También es una verdadera fiesta, debemos ir como diosas—Dijo la rubia decidida.

—Supongo—Dijo Sakura preocupada.

¿Fiesta?..¿Baile?..¿Tacones?..¿torpe?...Definitivamente no eran buenas palabras juntas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**5: 20 PM**

Cuando llegó a casa, muerta con los zapatos había encontrado que los niños ya habían almorzado y tomaba su siesta, después de que despertarán los ayudaría con su tarea.

Tomó un largo baño relajante en su tina, claro, previamente asegurando la puerta, no estaba Sasuke ni gracias a Dios itachi, pero debía estar prevenida por si alguien, quien fuera entrara y la mirase detenidamente, no tenía el mío cuerpo escultural de Samara, ni en sus más profundos sueños..

Cuando salió del baño y se envolvió en una toalla, se alistó con una ropa ligera de licra y camiseta, cuando dispuesta a salir comenzó a sonar el teléfono, por fin lo tomó en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados...

—¿H-hello?—Respondió

—Soy yo...¿Te diviertes siendo una Uchiha?—Dijo una voz burlona.

—¿Samara?...¿Porque no te habías comunicado?...¡No sabes por todo lo que he pasado!—Dijo Sakura apretando el celular.

—Pero que dramática, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero esta bien, te pago para que hagas bien mi papel—Dijo indiferente la mujer.

—Sobre eso. Todo está bien, nadie sospecha que no soy...tu—

—Muy bien, es todo lo que quería escuchar—Dijo Samara como si nada ocurriera.

—¡Un momento!.. Tu me has engañado. Las cosas que dicen sobre ti, de lo que has sido capaz... Todos me acusan, me señalan, no fue para nada como lo describiste—Dijo elevando la voz.

—¿Esperabas que solo te pagara para verte como yo?..No querida, Samara Uchiha no es una simple mojigata..**¡Que ruda!**—Se escuchó una voz masculina.

—¿Que?...¿Estás con tu amante.. Sasori?—Preguntó indignada.

—Vaya lo has descubierto.—Dijo con simpleza.

—¡Eres una..!..¿Sabes que?, No me importa que hagas con tu vida. Ahora dime dónde está mi tía, quiero saber la dirección exacta de la clinica—

—Tu tía está bien, perfectamente. Necesito que te mantengas concentrada en ser yo, nada de distraciones—Habló fríamente Samara.

—¿Distraciones?. Mi tía no es ninguna distración, por ella estoy aquí, por ella acepte está farsa, por ella cubro tus espaldas mientras tú te diviertes y te burlas de tu familia... No me vengas con esas porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella—Habló furiosa.

—¿Acaso suena a una amenaza?..¿Estás dispuesta Sakura?. No se te olvide que estás en mis manos, yo soy la única que sabe donde esta tu linda tia—

—¡Espera!...No te estoy amenazando, por favor dime dónde está mi tía, es lo único que te pido...—Dijo Sakura en ruego.

—Bien, bien, cumple con tu trabajo y muy pronto tendrás noticias de tu tia—Dijo divertida la otra mujer detrás del teléfono.

—¿Pero no...?¿ Samara?—Dijo alterada, sacudió el teléfono pero ella había finalizado la llamada...Era un ser malévolo...mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Intentó marcarle nuevamente pero lo había apagado. ¿Como sabría que su tía estaba bien, en que condiciones estaba?

—¡No puede ser!, ¡esto no puede estar ocurriendome!, después de todo lo que he pasado ella..esa mujer me sale con esto—

Se arrodilló en el piso y soltó las lágrimas, suficiente había soportado ya...

—¿Samara?—Se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—No..no quiero hablar con nadie—Dijo empuñando sus manos.

—Solo venía a traerte una cosa..Lo siento—

—¿Hinata?...Yo—

—No te preocupes...No quería molestarte—Dijo intentando alejarse.

—¡NO TE VAYAS!...—Limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas y fue directo hasta la puerta—No te vayas..—Necesitaba una sincera compañía..

—¿Estas bien?—Dijo hinata impresionada.

—Si, si, si...—Dijo dándole paso para que entrara.

—Segura...no te ves muy bien—

—En realidad, no todo va bien como quisiera—

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke?—Preguntó hinata mientras se sentaba en la amplia cama.

—Si bueno...Si, hoy fue...—Dijo Sakura siguiéndole el paso y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Duro?...¿Complicado?..¿Que te extraña?, usualmente se comporta de esa forma—Dijo la pelinegra mientras le examinaba el rostro.

—Supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrada ¿no?—Dijo Sakura evitando su cristalina mirada. Algo muy difícil siendo hinata muy quisquillosa.

—Una nunca debe acostumbrarse a ser tratada de esa forma...no si las cosas tienen solución—Respondió con mucha sabiduría.

—¿Una solución?—Dijo Sakura dudosa.

—¡Por supuesto!, El te ama y tú lo amas..¿no?—Dijo la joven alzando una ceja.

—Ehmm si...yo, es decir...¡Claro!—Dijo un tanto nerviosa.

—Entonces puedes recuperar la relación...¡Solución!—Habló elevando las manos al techo, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

—Creeme no están sencillo como eso..Aún dudo de lo que sienta por mi, pues yo he destruido ese profundo amor que solía sentir... Existe un gran muro que nos separa—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

¡Claro que lo había hecho!, Samara lo había hecho y aún lo sigue haciendo...

—Por supuesto, pero ahora es diferente, hay algo dentro de mi corazón que me dice que ustedes pueden ser felices y más ahora, Tu eres Samara Uchiha, ¿Que no puedes lograr?—Le Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

—Si...Está soy yo...Samara...Uchiha—Dijo automáticamente

—Mmm...No luces muy convencida..—Dijo hinata con una mueca.

—¡ESTA SOY YO!..SAMARA UCHIHA—Gritó Sakura tan fuerte y con potencia.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!...Te creo—Dijo divertida la pelinegra.

—Gracias hinata...por tus palabras, créeme que me ayudaron bastante—Dijo un poco más aliviada. Aunque muy en el fondo estaba realmente preocupada.

—¡No hay porque!—

—¿Son las fotos?—preguntó interesada.

—Son tuyas...—Dijo entregándole el sobre que reposaba en su regazo.

—Son...bellísimas...en serio. Eres genial—Habló impresionada, de verdad que eran hermosas y de bastante calidad.

—Nunca pensé escuchar de tu propia boca un cumplido...Creo que ahora todo es posible en esta vida—Dijo hinata divertida.

—¿Te gustaría...Te gustaría ser la fotógrafa para la campaña?—Le Dijo de la nada Sakura. Aún admirando la foto con los niños en el árbol.

—No bromees...—

—No lo hago...lo digo en serio—habló sonriendo.

—Crei que ya tenías todo cubierto—Dijo hinata extrañada.

—Si de hecho si, pero ¡Wao!... Tu trabajo es impresionante, me encanta—

—Ummm...de acuerdo. Acepto con una condicion—Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente.

—La que quieras...—

—Salgamos está noche...Solo tu y yo—Le Dijo sin nada de titubeos.

—¿Salir...a donde?—Se preguntó extrañada.

—A un bar...¡Suena divertido!—

—¡¡A un bar!!...En día de semana. ¡Estas loca!—

—Eso no importa, la gente también se embriagaba los lunes—Rió un poco.

—No lo sé...¿Con que Fin?, Ademas mañana hay trabajo—

—¡Pero que responsable!...Ya ni pareces tu—Habló hinata más seria.

—Yo...No, es decir..Digo que tiene que ser el mejor lugar, digno de mi presencia de lo contrario no vale para nada el esfuerzo—Dijo Sakura tratando de mostrar un rostro indiferente.

—Descuida...Iremos al mejor bar de la ciudad—

—bien..—

—A las nueve..¿Es un trato?—Dijo hinata risueña.

—Es...un trato—Dijo Sakura estrechando su mano.

Tenía el tiempo exacto para ayudar a los niños con su tarea, bañarlos, dormirlos y alistarse...¿Porque hinata era tan terca?

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

—Mi amor...Necesito un gran favor—Decia mientras descendía por las escaleras.

—Hoy a las nueve quiero que vayas al **Oriental Lounge** y...—Dijo dispuesta a ir al jardín pero una figura de la nada se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Auch!..Ve por donde caminas rarita. Que parezcas ciega no significa que actúes como una—Dijo de forma venenosa Karin.

_—¿Que fue eso?—_Habló Naruto del teléfono.—Creeme que lo tomaré en cuenta para nada me interesa cruzarme contigo—Dijo hinata indiferente.

—Si rarita...vete con tus idioteces a otra parte—

—Como sea...No ha sido nada, ¡Si!, la cucaracha de Karin...no, está como un hígado ya la conoces...—decia hinata alejándose de la entrada.

—¿Un hígado?...¿Quien se cree esa imbécil?—Dijo Karin escuchando perfectamente. Dio unos pasos para llegar hasta hinata que caminaba de espaldas a ella, cuando estuvo asi de cerca se paralizó al escucharla.

—Yo iré con Samara...Solo haz lo que te pido confía en mí...Consigue que Sasuke vaya, ¿De acuerdo?—Dijo la joven cortando la llamada.

—¡AHH!—Gritó al darse la vuelta.

—¿Que te pasa imbécil?—Dijo Karin colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡Eso quisiera saber yo!..¿Que haces detrás de mi mi?...¿Acaso escuchabas?—

—Por favor, prefiero escuchar la radio que eschucarte a ti...así de aburrida e insignificante eres—Sonrió perversa.

—Claro, por favor evita morderte la lengua. No querras ir al hospital por sobredosis de veneno—Dijo burlona la joven antes de irse y dejarla sola.

—No...Tu no harás nada para evitar que Sasuke se separe de Samara...No lo harás..Está es mi oportunidad. ¡Sasuke será mio!—Habló con una sonrisa desquiciada. Entró a la casa y fue hasta su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que planear.

—Dales una vuelta, por favor mikoto—Dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta del cuarto de los mellizos.

—No te preocupes querida..Vete tranquila a tu cita—Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

—Voy con hinata...—

—Lo se, ella me contó que hoy saldrían—

—¿En serio?...—Tal vez hinata tenía la idea desde hace un rato.

—Tranquila, ellos están bien—Dijo la mujer haciendo mención a los niños ya dormidos.

—Gracias...por todo—Dijo sensible, era tan cálida, tan amable... cómo su tía. Sin pensarlo la abrazó, con ternura y..¡amor!.

—De nada Samara...Vete, que te esperan—Le Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo. Al separarse Sakura miró a hinata sonriendo, recargada de la pared.

—bueno...nos vemos después mikoto—Dijo un poco apenada. No debía sentirse de esa forma siendo Samara.

—Andando, el auto espera abajo—Dijo la pelinegra.

Sakura detalló su atuendo, usaba unos pantalones negros, perfectamente amoldeados a sus piernas, unas zapatillas bajas y una camisa de tiras negra, envuelta una chaqueta. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta con su flequillo un poco alborotado, sus labios estaban pintados de morado mate y usaba grandes aretes.

—¿Que tal?—Preguntó al ver que Sakura la observaba.

—Hermosa...Quizá deba ir a cambiarme, no quiero desentonar en el ambiente...—

—¿Que dices...?, Estas perfecta—Le Dijo al llegar al auto. Uno deportivo, negro.

—¿De verdad lo crees?—Preguntó indecisa. Confiaba en su intuición pero nunca faltaba una opinión extra.

—Claro, ese vestido negro, con los hombros descubiertos, corto es muy sensual...además me encantan tus zapatos—

—De acuerdo...vamos—Dijo introduciéndose en el auto. Cuando el vehículo arrancó, gracias a la conductora hinata, un auto aparcado, color rojo, último modelo tambien emprendió rumbo...Con destino al mismo sitio...

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Vamos Sasuke..te divertirás..—Dijo el rubio estacionando el auto.

—¿Porque me has traído a este lugar...?—Dijo el pelinegro resoplando.

—Fue un día arduo..para ti igual...Vamos a disfrutar—Dijo Naruto saliendo del auto.

—Suenas a que vas a engañar a hinata...—Dijo Sasuke en tono amenazante.

—Para divertirte no es necesario engañar a nuestras esposas—Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—¿Pero este lugar?...—

—Solo entremos y ya.—Dijo el hombre prácticamente arrastrándolo a la entrada.

—Como sea...Es mejor estar aquí que verle la cara a Samara—Dijo Sasuke malhumorado.

—Ehm...si claro— " _Solo espero que hinata sepa muy bien lo que va hacer" _pensó duduso mientras iban a la barra a servirse un trago..

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—¿Lista?—

—Yo...si claro...Este es mi mundo—Dijo Sakura tragando grueso.

¿Quien diría que entraria a un bar y no es a pedir trabajo?..a rogarle a su antiguo novio, a humillarse, implorar. Las cosas ahora eran distintas...muy distintas.

—Ven...Vamos a bailar, se que eres una experta..—Le Dijo hinata tomándola de la mano.

—¿B-Bailar?...—

**_Hola!!! ¿que tal?_**

**_Siento durar tanto..Pero ya saben no tengo laptop y escribo del teléfono...pero trataré de hacerlo más rápido...lo prometo!_**

**_Gracias por comentar...besosss_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**: **Nuevos rumbos...**

**:****_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

—Amigo voy un momento al baño. Regresó enseguida—

—Has lo que quieras..no necesito que me lo informes—Habló serio, tomando de su trago.

—¡De acuerdo!..Se que vinimos a relajarnos.. Pero no te embriaguez. Últimamente con dos tragos sueles emborracharte—

—termina de irte naruto...No soporto que me sermoneen y menos que esa persona seas tú..—Dijo, haciendo una seña al bartender para que reponiera su trago.

—Bien, bien..enseguida regreso—Dijo el rubio caminando a un lugar más apartado.

No entendía como su esposa había decidido ir a ese lugar, era amplio, de dos plantas, el piso de abajo era el bar, con las mesas, la barra, algunos baños y la parte de arriba era la pista de baile, muy transcurrida por los clientes, era un lugar divertido si..pero no para un hígado como Sasuke que no deseaba ni mover su trasero de la barra. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a hinata, hace más de 15 min que estaban allí y no la había visto por ningún lado.

—Vamos responde..Todo esto ha sido tu loca idea—Dijo ingresando al baño. Intentó llamarla pero había atendido la contestadora, necesitaba buscarla para saber que debía hacer con Sasuke, debía ser rápido sino quería encontrar a un Sasuke sumamente embriagado.

-¿Donde estás hina?..apresurarte si es que quieres a un Sasuke sobrio-

Esperaba que lo recibiera de inmediato, esperaría unos minutos mientras hinata se reportaba.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¡Hola!..Que casualidad encontrarte aquí sasuke-kun—

—Hump..para mi las casualidades no existen..solo las causalidades. Es más que obvio que viniste con el propósito de hallarme—De nuevo tomó de su trago de sake. Comenzaba a sentir los efectos alcohólicos en su cuerpo.

—¡No para nada sasuke-kun!...Créeme que para mí es una grata sorpresa verte por estos rumbos..Pero ya que te veo..¿No crees que es mejor una copa de vino o una del más caro champagne, en una lujasa suite mientras bañamos nuestros cuerpos en un jacuzzi con sales aromáticas?—habló sugerente, sus largas piernas jugaban a mostrar más piel a través de su corto vestido blanco.

—¿Que diablos pasa por tu hueca cabeza?. Jamás me enrredaría con la mujer de mi hermano—Dijo elevando la voz. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más.

—¡Que lastima que él no piense igual!—Dijo Karin bebiendo un trago de su vino tinto.

—Eres muy sucia..una pérdida. ¿Como te atreves a proponerme tales barbaridades?—Le Dijo Sasuke enfrentandola con odio.

—Pero por favor..No me taches de pérdida y sucia cuando sabes muy bien que alguien más ya tiene ese papel—Sonrió altivamente.

—No me interesa lo que opinas de Samara pues ella es otro asunto aparte. ¿Acaso quieres que traicione a mi hermano solo para acostarme con una zorra como tú?..No, yo jamás haría eso—

—¡Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun!..¡nunca lograré entender el grado de tu ingenuidad!..Sinceramente esperaba más de ti, pero esta bien, esa carta me la jugaré después, Créeme que la utilizaré muy bien—Sonrió seductoramente.

—¿A que te refieres con eso,? No juegues conmigo—dijo tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca. El bartender se alejó para no entrar en discusiones privadas, solo estaban ellos dos sentados en la barra.

—Hablo de las cosas que ocurren a tus espaldas...unas muy divertidas por cierto, moriras de risa cuando sepas de ello..¡Pero ahora no!..no entremos en esos detalles tan sucios—Y comenzó a tocarle el hombro con la otra mano libre.

—¡Estas enferma!—Dijo con el ceño fruncido, no estaba suficientemente borracho para caer en las artimañas de esa mujer.

—¡Lo estoy!..Pero por ti. Vamos juro no lo lamentaras—Dijo Karin meneando sus caderas y mostrando más a la vista de Sasuke su pronunciado escote.

—¿No entiendo como itachi pudo escoger a una mujer como tu?—dijo soltandola, terminando de prisa su trago.

—Porque soy una verdadera mujer Sasuke-kun..Lo que no entiendo yo es como un hombre tan enigmático, seductor, el erotismo personificado ¿decidió encadenarse con una vil víbora como Samara?—Escupió con odio la pelirroja.

—No te permito que hables así de mi mujer...—Habló sujetándola de los hombros. Debía controlarse, pero el descaro de esa mujer lo sobrepasaba todo, sus cabales estaban a punto de marcharse.

—Vamanos Sasuke-kun..nos divertiremos. Dejaré que me sometas de las formas que quieras y cuántas veces te plazca..Tentador..¿no lo crees?—Sonrió poderosa. No por nada se había esmerado en arreglarse provocadoramente, el hecho de que Sasuke estaba tomando frenéticamente podía resultarle a su favor ahora que tenía la oportunidad..no estaba Naruto, Samara estaba con hinata bailando, desde hace un rato monitoreaba la escena a su alrededor, justo para llegar a ese punto..

—Eso...—Sonrió altivo—Nunca pasara—Completo soltandola con desprecio. Era cierto que Samara lo engañaba, pero no por eso él traicionaría a su hermano, no era una basura de tan baja calaña.

—Esfumate...—Dijo ignorándola para servirse otro trago.

Karin frunció el ceño molesta, de nuevo la rechazaba, comenzaba a obsesionarse con ello, ningún hombre la rechazaba más de una vez..Sasuke sería suyo así sea en contra de su voluntad.

—Vendras a mi más pronto de lo que crees—Dijo tomando su cartera del asiento.

—Hump..sueña. Sirve mas—Dijo el pelinegro al joven detrás de la barra.

—Como diga señor—

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Suficiente, no aguanto las piernas—

—vaya peculiar forma de bailar Samara..No te conocía esos pasos—Dijo hinata sonriendo.

—Es que son nuevos...Los aprendí en una clase de danza en new york—Sakura estaba mortificada, esperaba que hinata no se burlara de sus mediocres pasos.

—Se ve divertido la verdad—

—Si bueno..¿Nos sentamos ya?—

—Ay pero que aguafiestas...ehmm pero si sabes que, mejor ve por algo de tomar abajo..yo iré al baño—Dijo hinata revisando su iphone.

—¿Segura?..mejor te espero—

—Esperame abajo..voy enseguida ¿Si?—Dijo desapareciendo de su vista.

—De..acuerdo—Comenzo a evadir la gente para bajar por el ascensor, simplemente tanta gente en ese lugar la ahogaba.

.

.

.

—¿A ella?..¿Samara?—Dijo un hombre acompañado de la pelirroja. Observando desde la distancia.

—Si imbécil..Sabes quien es, apuesto que ya te acostaste con ella—Dijo Karin.

—Pues no, aún no..pero me muero por hacerlo, está deliciosamente buena, es la mujer del idiota Sasuke ¿no?—sonrió perverso.

—Como sea, utiliza tus encantos cara de bagre, seducela y ponla en evidencia..Vamos date prisa..¡Ahora!—Dijo la mujer tronando sus dedos.

—Aunque será un placer hacerlo debo cobrarte el favor preciosa—Dijo seductoramente.

—Te doy lo que pidas...Solo cumple Suigetsu—

—¡A la orden mi capitán!—Y Karin rodó los ojos...Quizás funcione.

De camino a la planta baja, saliendo del ascensor estaban las escaleras de emergencia, una figura de la nada apareció tropezándose con ella.

—¡Disculpame no te..v..!. ¿Samara?—

—Yo..¿Quien eres?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba que no fuera uno de sus tantos amantes.

—Oh que lastima que no me recuerdes—Sakura acentuó más los ojos.

—Soy Suigetsu...Estudié con tu esposo en la universidad—

—Ahmm..yo lo siento. Lamento no acordarme de ti...con tantas cosas en mi mente que...—

—No te preocupes..¿Donde está Sasuke!—Indago curioso.

—Èl..Está en casa—

—Oh entonces saludalo de mi parte...¿Quieres tomar algo?—Le Dijo sonriendo con sensualidad.

—No..No tomo—

—Vamos..Un vino no es malo—habló sujetándola del hombro.

—Yo...no..—

—Es solo una copa—

De un momento a otro sus manos se transformaron en largos tentáculos por toda su piel, tocaban su cintura, sus hombros, brazos, cuello y hasta su sedoso cabello.

—¡Espera!, Sueltame..No me toques—Dijo Sakura resistiéndose. Le tomó la mano y se la retorció.

—¡Auch!..vaya fierecilla...Calmate—dijo suigetsu. Se detuvieron a unas mesas de llegar a la barra.

—¡No quiero que me toques!..No te atrevas—Obviamente ese sujeto se estaba propasando.

—Pero si no te hecho nada—Y se nuevo la sujeto de la cintura. se pegó a centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Sueltame!—

—¿Porque deberia?—Y sonrió divertido.

—Porque cuando termine contigo no te quedará rostro para sonreír idiota—Dijo una voz ronca a sus espaladas no cabía duda que se trataba de...

—¿Sasuke?—

—Suigetsu quita tus asquerosas manos de **mi **mujer si no quieres que te las corte—Un escalofrió le invadió el cuerpo al peliazul.

—Oye..Ya la solte—

—Demasiado tarde..Ya decidí que te haré puré—

Lo tomó del cuello y lo zarandeó un poco, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis puñetazos le propinó entre labio y nariz, la sangre tan escandalosa comenzó a salir mostrando un labio partido y una nariz fracturada.

—¡Suficiente...basta!—Estaba aterrada, en sus oscuros ojos se encendía una llama roja viva. Sasuke estaba furioso..no había duda.

—AYUDA, HAGAN ALGO, SEPARENLOS—gritó a la gente de su alrededor. Seguridad los separó enseguida. Suegetsu logró huir prácticamente chorreando por la nariz.

—¡Esto es tu culpa!—le gritó Sasuke sin importar el bulto de gente.

—No es lo que...—

—¿Parece?...Vaya..¿Entonces que?—Y sakura notó su estado.

—Vayamos a casa—E intentó sujetarlo.

—Regresa tu por tu lado..—Dijo saliendo del local.

—¿Que ha pasado?—Dijo hinata, al llegar a su lado.

—¿Donde te habías metido?—Dijo Sakura con dolor.

—Pues yo...—

—Intentaba darles tiempo a solas, fuera de la mansión en otro ambiente—Completó Naruto.

—¿Que?..Eso...no es —Dijo Sakura confundida.

—Lo siento...ha salido mucho peor de lo que pensaba—Dijo la ojigris preocupada.

—Olvidemos eso..Naruto ve tras Sasuke, asegúrate que llegue bien a la mansion—

—Lo hare—Dijo corriendo al estacionamiento.

—De verdad tenía fe...ustedes deben estar juntos—dijo la joven fotógrafa.

—Ahora creo que sera mas que imposible..vamos—Dijo Sakura caminando fuera del lugar donde más de un ojo curioso observaba y un par de lenguas cuchicheaban.

—Voy por mi bolso—Dijo hinata, al llegar a la barra divisó en las escaleras al otro extremo un cabello chillón sobresalir del escondite..Sabía que si de veneno se trataba esa mujer era una experta.

"_Rayos..porque presiento que esto lleva tu sello..karin" _pensó hinata malhumorada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**11: 23 hora Tokio.**

—¿Porque se vuelta tan temprano?—mikoto estaba en la sala.

—¿Esta Sasuke?—Fue lo primero que dijo al pisar la mansión.

—Llego con Naruto..Está en la habitación de huéspedes...¿Sucede algo?—Dijo la pelinegra mortificada.

—No..solo...voy a verlo—Se apresuró Sakura a subir las escaleras.

—Tia..¿Karin está en casa?—Dijo hinata de la nada...

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

—¿Que haces aquí?—

—Solo..vine a ver cómo estas—Dijo al cerrar la puerta. No era conveniente molestar a Sasuke con su estado..sabía las consecuencias, ya una vez la vivió.

—De maravilla y tú...cómo te trata la vida—Dijo con voz arrogante. Comenzaba a desvestirse.

—De..acuerdo entonces...—Dijo Sakura muy incomoda. No quería verlo en ese estado... con poca ropa.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta él la sujetó del brazo y la arrojó a la cama.

—¿Porque tan guapa está noche?.¿Alguna cita?—Le Dijo acercándose a su rostro.

—Sali con hinata...con hinata—Dijo Sakura arrepentida de ir a la cueva del lobo hambriento.

—Pero que tontería...Si ni se hablan—Frunció el ceño. Sasuke ahora estaba sobre ella...

—Nos llevamos...bien ahora—Su labio temblaba. Sakura, toda ella temblaba.

—Eso si es una novedad—Dijo el pelinegro acercando su nariz a su cuello blanco.

—no..sasuk...—

—Ahora puedo verte, no apagaré la luz en ningún instante..Quiero ver cada una de tus expresiones cuando estés llegando al climax—

"_¿Climax?"_

—¡Espera!..No haremos esto de nuevo...No—Dijo con firmeza. Su mano se sujetaba de las mangas de su blanca camisa.

—¿Porque no?..Eres mi esposa...Si puedes hacerlo con otros también conmigo—escupió con irá. Sakura quedó sorprendida..ahora era una cualquiera.

—Nos divorciarnos..¡Es lo que quieres no!—Habló herida.

—¿Es lo que quieres tu..no?..Es lo que siempre haz querido no—Dijo sujetándola del cuello.

—Sasuke no..me..dejas...respir...—

—Tranquila. No te mataré...Así te gustaba antes que lo hicieramos—En sus ojos había deseo puro..un deseo infinito demasiado fuerte.

—Que te tocará, te besara..toda tu gritaba bajo mi yugo..Puedo hacerlo de nuevo—Dijo llegando al escote de su pecho. Se sumergió entre su cálida piel y se embriagó con su olor.

—Cerezas...—

—Controlate Sasuke...Tu quieres deshacerte de mi...Pronto lo...conseguiras—

—¡No!..Yo decido cuando te marchas...Eres mía mientras nuestros nombres estén grabados en el acta de matrimonio...Eres mía Samara—Sus caricias eran salvajes, proyectaban mucha sensualidad, llamas de erotismo y pasion...¡Sasuke era un dios..un dios!

Su varonil cuerpo, su calor reconfortante, sus labios tan sensuales...cómo prohibirse a no gozarlo completamente..

"_No es mío..¡Este hombre no me pertenece! le pertenece a ella"_

—S..Sasuke kun...—

—¡Mama!..¡Papa!...—Entraron corriendo dos figuras a la habitación justo cuando Sasuke comenzaba a urgar entre el encaje de su ropa interior.

—Sarada..Senosuke—Dijo Sasuke recobrando su cordura.

Se separó tan rápido de Sakura y acomodó su ropa.

—Fui a tu cuarto mamá...pero no estabas—Dijo senosuke, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacían sus padres.

—Tenemos miedo...es una fea pesadilla—Dijo arrojándose a los brazos de Sakura.

"_Gracias niños...si no hubieran entrado probablemente su padre y yo...¡Que tonta soy!"_—Les contare un cuento...Vamos a su habitacion—

—Quiero dormir contigo—Dijo sarada caprichosa.

—Entonces vamos...—Dijo intentando levantarse de la cama.

—Y con papá—completó la niña riendo.

—Si...igual yo—Dijo senosuke corriendo a los brazos de Sasuke.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron entre sí...sin saber que responder...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

**MARTES 28 de Mayo 7: 45 am** **minato-ku-Tokio**

—¡De acuerdo!..Todos a sus posiciones.—

—Ya escucharon...comencemos la toma uno—Habló el director desde el megáfono.

—Ino...—

—Me encanta la toma en la torre de Tokio...que bueno que solo son 6 km desde shinjuku hasta aqui...—

—Si...Me alegra que hallas ido por nosotras..por otro lado..¿Recuerdas que hinata ayudara un poco—Dijo Sakura a la rubia sentada observando desde la distancia.

—Pense que bromeabas cuando me lo comentaste..¿Segura?..Ella no parece tener..muy buen sentido del gusto—Expresó con los labios fruncidos.

—Confío en ella, es una excelente fotógrafa..Te lo aseguro, por favor cuando terminen de grabar quiero que ella haga la sesión fotografica—Dijo Sakura admirando a la ojigris a unos metros de distancia revisando su equipo.

—Mmm..es tu desición—Dijo Ino resoplando. Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con esa chica hinata, sabía que estaba casada y que era prima de Sasuke... pero nada más, no le interesaba conocer algo fuera de eso...¿Porque a Samara si le importaba ella?.

4 **horas después...**

—Muchas gracias chicos..todos estuvieron genial—Dijo Sakura a la producción. Las personas encargadas comenzaron a recoger todos los aparatos e introduciendolos en las camionetas..Esa mañana cuando mikoto fue a la habitación de huéspedes y la despertó se sobresaltó un poco...algunas imágenes le invadieron la mente y perfectamente recordó verse en vuelta en una situación realmente comprometedora..

" _Mami..por favor..papá por favor.." _Esas habían sido la palabras de Sarada y Senosuke para convencerla de quedarse en esa habitación y además de dormir junto...junto a Sasuke.

Por supuesto que lo dudo, Sasuke sin embargo no mostró ninguna objeción, al contrario se fue al baño, tomó una ducha y regreso con su ropa de dormir ya puesta, fue extraño cuando decidió también ducharse, sabía que detrás de la puerta estaba Sasuke con los niños en la cama, ya recuperado, más sobrio que hace una hora...

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño sus piernas no paraban de temblar, tuvo la osadía de tomar una ancha camisa de algodón y un pantalón corto de Sasuke, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal...Primero porque usar su propia ropa de dormir(de Samara) la avergonzaría de sobremanera, puesto que era muy corta y tan pequeña...además de que tendría que ir y volver, y los niños se negaban a que se marchara. Segundo, el olor masculino y fiero de esas prendas representaban su perdición pues era el olor característico de _su _hombre, imponente, enigmatico, atrayente y seductor..¡tan Sasuke!..obviamente eso despertaba un mar de sensaciones dentro de sí, un fuego arder en su interior..Y por último, Sasuke no parecía muy feliz al verla lucir**su** ropa, ¿la razón?..no sabría decifrarla, solo mostró un notorio ceño fruncido y una mueca en su perfecta boca...

Fue un lío acomodarse en la cama los cuatro, aunque está era muy amplia los mellizos no se decidían de que lado quedarse, hasta que por fin ambos se rindieron y se quedaron en el centro de la misma. Un Sasuke había quedado en la cabecera izquierda y una Sakura en la derecha, separados por los cuerpecitos de los niños...

Cómo a las 6 de la mañana escuchó una calida voz interrumpir su tan espléndido sueño, no recordaba haber dormido tan placenteramente...Aunque si podía contar las veces en las que durmió de esa forma se resumirian en dos: Justo ahora, era como dormir en las nubes, sentía un confort bastante agradable, una calidez que la embriagaba y relajaba, la sensación de estar protegida y cuidada...Y la otra ocasión no hace mucho cuando...cuando ella, cuando..estuvo con sasuk..

"¡ Samara!..En la sala está Ino"

" ¿Ino"

Cuando dejó de bostezar y abrió los ojos se descubrió siendo abrazada posesivamente de la cintura...¿Por quien?...¡Claro!..por eso se sentía tan protegida...

Se avergonzó cuando mikoto le sonrió con dulzura, ella pensaba que...que ella y Sasuke habían hecho eso..

" ¡no!..miko.."

" Llegarás tarde"

Fue lo único que escuchó decir antes de salir y dejarla sola...¿Y los niños?, no los veía por ningún sitio...¿Cuando se fueron?, ¿Desde cuando estaba así...tan cerca de Sasuke?

Se removió un poco para soltarse pero lo que consiguió fue que la atrajera más a su pecho y ser estar más acurrucada a su lado.

" sasuke..."

Solo miraba su perfecta barbilla, se veía unos pocos bellos en su planta piel pero aún así se le notaba suave y perfecta.

" despierta..debo..debo..irm..e"

Hechizada por su belleza elevó más su rostro para acercarse a él..quizás podía...rozar sus labios, lo dudo pero al fin lo hizo, el primer contacto le supo realmente bien, sus labios eran el paraíso verdadero, cuando quiso realizar un movimiento se sorprendió al sentir los labios de el danzar sobre los suyos, lento y pausadamente...

Había abierto los ojos tan grandes como le fue posible...había besado a Sasuke dormido y él...había despertado...

"¿Samara?"

Dijo al abrir sus ojitos negros, filosos y misteriosos, estaba un poco somnoliento, con resaca seguramente, cuando el pelinegro un poco confundido aflojo el agarre tomó esa oportunidad para desenredarse completamente de sus brazos, con torpeza bajó de la cama y corrió como una cobarde...

" debo..debo salir inmediatamente de la casa"

Sabía que tenía que ir con Ino hasta el lugar de las grabaciones, a minato-ku un viaje de 6 km en coche, para iniciar las grabaciones del comercial de perfume en Tokyo tower, la torre semejante a la Eiffel de París..

Corrió por toda la casa en búsqueda de la habitación de hinata, tenía una idea de donde podría estar, cuando abrió la puerta la encontró muy comida durmiendo, aún con los nervios de punta la zarandeó de prisa para despertarla.

"levántate...tenemos que irnos" omitió el largo bostezo de Naruto y la incredulidad en sus ojos al verla allí en su habitación con esa ropa de hombre.

"¿samara,?"

Dijo una somnolienta hinata.

" Te espero en..20 min abajo"

.

.

.

—¿Samara?...¿Estas en la Luna?..llevo rato llamandote—Dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño, aún lado de ella.

—¿si?—

—¡Que las fotos están preciosas!, de verdad que si es buena fotógrafa hinata...—Dijo la rubia al mostrarle el catálogo.

—Hermosas—Dijo olvidándose por un momento de sus recuerdos.

—¿Que tal han quedado?—Se apresuró hinata, acercándose hasta ellas.

—Geniales—

—Que bueno que les han gustado—

—Señora Uchiha, srta yamanaka nos vemos para la entrega del material audiovisual—Dijo Andrian el director. Ya en su transporte...

—¡Hasta luego!...gracias por todo—

—Muy bien chicas andando—Dijo Ino con una seña de manos.

—¿A donde?— Sakura extrañada al verlabir en dirección contraria del auto.

—Pues a donde más...debemos aprovechar que estamos aqui, disfrutar del resto de la manaña—

—Por mi está bien—dijo hinata con serenidad.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer no...—

—Oh vamos...nos divertiremos—

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

Minato-ku es un barrio reconocido por el turismo, no solo por la torre de Tokyo había muchos monumentos y templos increibles, tiendas de cálidad y hoteles de cinco estrellas...Pero shinjuku( su barrio) tambien era muy céntrico y poblado, además de ser la fuente de negocios empresariales, lugar de la sede **Uchiha's Corp**.

—¿Que te ha dicho Sasuke despues de lo del bar?—dijo hinata mortificada. Tomando escasos sorbos de su malteada.

—¿De que hablan?— intervinó ino intrigada.

Sakura por otro lado estaba prevenida, sabía que el tema saldría a colación en cualquier momento.

—Estaba enojado...—

—Lo siento fue una tontería, no sabía que algo como eso iba a suceder, solo quería que coincidieran en lugar diferente, fuera de la mansión y el trabajo...no lo sé tal ustedes...— Habló defraudada.

—No te preocupes...no ha sido nada—Habló resoplando.

—¿Acaso alguien me dira lo que ocurre?—Duji Ino ofendida por no ser escuchada.

—Lo siento ino, hinata me llevo a un bar ayer y un tipo nefasto intentó pasársela de listo...Llegó Sasuke y lo demás...Ya saben—

—Amiga y no que ya habías cambiado...—Dijo Ino tomando de su capuchino.

—Yo no hice nada malo... ese imbécil fue que... bueno—

—Samara si de verdad quieres a sasuke. Y deseas recuperarlo debes luchar por él, el te ama—Dijo hinata.

—Concuerdo... Pero esos planes infantiles, ¡sin ofender!, no funcionaran, hay que intensificarnos —Dijo Ino muy segura.

—¿Que?—

—Asi es..hay que derretir ese bloque de hielo...con tu sensualidad—Rio la rubia.

Sakura se sonrojo, si se refería a ''eso" tal vez no daría resultado, ella ya había entregado su pureza y aún él seguía siendo frío, y distante con ella...claro, todo se debe a que él piensa que es la víbora ponzoñosa de Samara...Definitivamente era irremediable.

—No funcionara..—

—Claro que si...solo tenemos que encontrar el momento ideal para acercalos, que no pueda simplemente resistirse—Dijo Ino pensativa.

Hinata quien parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos pronto recobró su característica alegría...

—¡Claro!, El padre de Naruto nos ha invitado a su hotel-resort en Kanto la semana pasada, habíamos declinado la oferta por mucho trabajo...pero podemos ir este fin de semana—Dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

—¿Hotel-Resort?—

—¡SI!, una aventura paradisíaca...—completó Alegre.

—Eso me gusta...me agrada esa idea—Dijo Ino.

—Debes conseguir que Sasuke vaya—Dijo hinata.

—¿Que?..¿Estas de broma?.Los Uchiha no descansan ni a sol ni a sombra..¿Como lograré eso?—Dijo Sakura impresionada por esa petición...Ella no era muy buena convencedora, sus antecedentes la delataban...No pudo convencer a la casera en New York, no pudo convencer a Sai, no pudo convencer a Samara de que le dijera el paradero de su tía, había sido un milagro que lograran aceptar la propuesta publicitaria nueva...

—De la única forma es que vaya toda la familia, su Fugaku va Sasuke no se podrá negar, no si tu se lo pides al suegro—Dijo Ino.

—Es una buena idea, sabes que mi tío te adora—Dijo hinata.

—Oigan es complicado, no creo que les guste la idea—

—¿Quires de verdad a Sasuke?—Preguntó hinata sería.

Un hormigueo le invadió el estómago. ¿Porque sentía que debía intentarlo? no era su esposa...su verdadera esposa si disfrutaba en una isla paradisíaca.

—Yo n...—Tanto hinata como ino la miraron espectantes, curiosas de su respuesta. Cuando de nuevo abrió la boca para decir lo que realmente sentía el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsa Chanel ..

—Lo siento ya regreso...—Dijo levantándose de prisa para ir al mostrador del local.

—¿donde esta el baño?—Preguntó al cajero

—Está puerta, derecho, segundo pasillo..—

Corrió de prisa y cuando estuvo en el lugar contesto la llamada.

—¿DONDE ESTA MI TIA?—

—¡IDIOTA!, ¿porque no me dijiste que Sasuke planea separarse?—

—¿Como lo sabes?—Dijo sorprendida.

—Su abogado me debe favores.. No se que vas hacer... Pere debes evitarlo—su voz era molesta.

—¿Porque debería?..¿No es lo que querías libertad?—

—Por supuesto... pero no en sus términos.. No me separarè de él hasta no tener asegurada su fortuna—

—¿Eso es lo que querías?...Eres una...—Dijo Sakura indignada por ser engañada de esa manera.

—No me importa lo que hagas, ruegale, arrastrate...¡Calienta su cama!, pero tú debes retenerlo hasta mi regreso...de lo contrario..—

—¿Que?—Dijo horrorizada.

—Me desare de tu tia—Habló divertida.

—¡No, no puedes!—

—Puedo y quiero...decide...—

—L...lo..hare—

Cuando regreso a la mesa su semblante era preocupado, tragó grueso antes de hablar y fijo su vista a la taza de café negro que ya estaba fria. Inhaló y exhaló con profundidad antes de pronunciar las palabras.

—Hare lo que sea por estar a su lado...No importa que, no importa como...lucharé por su amor—Habló elevando el rostro con desición.

@_@_@_@

**Comentarios si les gustó**

**Comentarios si quieren que siga..**

**Comentarios si quieren...**

**pd: perdón por los horrores ortográficos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** **Aventura familiar...**

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

**Uchiha's corp Tokio-Shinjuku****.**

**12.40 pm**

—Ah..eres tu—habló levantando su oscura mirada.

—¿No piensas salir a comer algo?—

—Tengo muchas cosas que terminar naruto..—Pronunció frío.

—¿Acaso...acaso estas todavía molesto por lo de ayer?—Le preguntó sentándose al frente del escritorio. Sasuke no dijo nada se mantuvo completamente serio por varios segundos.

—Te diré que nada de eso estaba entre los planes...no debí acceder a...—Pero se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo. Rascó levemente su nuca y sonrió nervioso, detestaba esa mirada en el uchiha.

—¿Como?—Dijo sasuke alzando su ceja. Ahora si se mostraba atento a sus palabras.

—Pues verás..Hinata me pidió que te llevará a ese sitio, ella bueno..—Dijo el rubio buscando las palabras adecuadas para no comprometer a su esposa.. aunque estaba logrando el efecto contrario pues sasuke cada segundo se mostraba realmente enojado. Sin dejar que naruto rerminara de confesarse el pelinegro serio le interrumpió.

—No dejaré que Samara involucre a mi prima en sus trampas...¡Claro!, entonces ahora si dice que es su amiga—Dijo el pelinegro recordando que Samara le había dicho que había ido con Hinata a ese lugar.

—¡Espera!.. No te precipites, Hinata no es ninguna tonta que se deja manipular... Yo confío en su buen jucio—Dijo naruto elevando las manos.

—Por confiar es que estamos ahora en esta situación..Ella me prometió ser diferente...Y mira lo que sucedió—Se mantuvo serio con cada palabra.

—Es cierto, tampoco confío en ella sasuke, nunca lo he hecho...Al fin de cuentas ya nada te hará cambiar de parecer..ustedes muy pronto se divorciaran, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para evitarlo..¿No es así?—Habló naruto frunciendo levemente los labios.

—Si..de hecho ella está bastante conciente de ello. Ayer me lo hecho en cara cuando..—Y se detuvo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de naruto.

—¿Cuando..?—

—Me enfurecí cuando fue a verme..ella me enfurece demasiado—

—Cielos...¿De nuevo..tu...lo hiciste?—Dijo naruto resoplando. No podía creer que su amigo cayera de nuevo en la tentación.

—¡No!... Fue una suerte que entraron los niños, fue una larga.. larga noche. Dormimos juntos...sólo dormimos—Dijo sasuke tomandose el tabique de la nariz.

—Mmm...—

—Por eso tengo que acelerar el proceso naruto... si sigo así no tendre la fuerza de voluntad para terminar con todo esto—Expresó con cierto miedo. Algo muy difícil de ver en un uchiha.

—¿Porque la amas tanto?... Ella no es buena para ti—Dijo el rubio intrigado.

—Naruto, no lo sé...a veces creo que la odio y aveces creo que la amo, es realmente confuso para mi—hablo sintiéndose derrotado.

—Debes averiguarlo... por tu bien sasuke...¿ahora si me acompañarás a comer?—Le Dijo sonriendo. Sasuke rodó los ojos, de nuevo su amigo con sus tonterías.

—Adivinare...¿Ichirakus de nuevo?—Dijo resignado. Tomó su sacó y salió con el rubio de la oficina. Naruto es dueño de una pequeña empresa fotográfica, pequeña pero con buen capital, la cual compartía con su esposa Hinata. Algunos veces visitaba al pelinegro en su oficina para conversar cosa que no le molestaba a èl en lo absoluto.

—Shion regreso en una hora..¿de acuerdo?—le dijo sasuke a su secretaria.

—¡Si uchiha-sama!—Dijo sonrojada la joven veinteañera de cabello castaño.

—De verdad que la traes loquita sasuke—Dijo naruto colocándole el brazo alrededor de su hombro cuando ya estuvieron de camino al ascensor del mismo piso.

—Callate Dobe..—Dijo frunciendo el ceño sacudiendose el agarre.

Cuando ingresaron al ascensor sasuke pudo mirar discretamente a la muchacha, piel blanca, cabello largo, ojos azules y largas, largas piernas suaves. Sacudió su cabeza al verse tentado a ello, Shion era una joven pasante, su padre lo había convencido de tenerla por tres meses, la chica recién graduada de la Universidad de Tokio era hija de unos de los grandes socios y amigos de su padre, por lo que fugaku no se pudo negar cuando su amigo le pidió de favor permiterle hacer las pasantías allí...y por ende el tampoco pudo negarse.

Aunque no era una molestia, era lista, atenta, organizada y discreta, no era osada, atrevida ni vulgar. Una digna hija de su padre... pero naruto tenía razón, las semanas que llevaba como su secretaria la había pillado mirándolo sonrojada aunque nunca se le halla insinuó ni nada.

" _Tal vez cuando esté libre de Samara... pueda rehacer mi vida" _Se Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

—Cielos...por fin—Dijo sakura saliendo del auto.

—¡Que dramática!...¿Estas segura de que es buena idea?—Dijo ino con sus lentes de sol delineando su rostro. Aún detrás del volante del auto.

—Si.. Tu lleva a Hinata con las cosas y yo le llevaré esto a sasuke y fugaku.. Nos vemos después..¿Vale?—Dijo con varias cajas en la mano.

—Mmm bueno, seguro les encanta la comida de minato-ku..Aprovechalo princesa y consigue ese fin de semana—Dijo la rubia encendiendo el motor.

—Suerte Samara... Yo dejo tus cosas en tu habitación—Dijo Hinata cambiándose al asiento de copiloto.

—Adios—Dijo sakura sonriendo. Cuando el auto arrancó soltó un quejido, le dolía a horrores los pies con esos zapatos tan altos. Caminó hasta la entrada, esperaba que el recorrido hasta el último piso en la presidencia no se tornará largo, de lo contrario no resestiria tanto.

Al llegar al piso del pelinegro, el mismo que el de su padre fugaku, caminó lentamente hasta su oficina, por suerte había logrado decifrar como llegar sin parecer una tonta.

—Hola...voy a..—

—¡Samara-sama!..¡Buenas tardes!—Dijo la chica levantanse y haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola—Dijo un poco apenada por ser tratada con tanto respeto.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?—Preguntó nerviosa shion.

—Bueno...Necesito ver a sasuke—Dijo con la piernas temblandole.

—Oh..lo siento, sasuke-sama se ha ido a comer hace unos minutos—

—Esta bien...no importa..¿Y tu no irás a comer?—Dijo sakura mirando el reloj que apuntaba las 12 con 57.

—Si..a la una voy a la cafetería...—Dijo un poco extrañada la joven por esa pregunta.

—Toma una... hay Gyoza, kushiyaki, tempure, yakitori, yakisoba, donburi...—Dijo intentando no equivocarse.

—No..como cree samara-sama...yo voy a comer del cafetín, no importa..—

—Bueno pero acompañalo con esto...yakitori, estas brochetas se ven deliciosas—Le Dijo sonriente dejándole la caja en el escritorio.

—Pero...—

—Hasta pronto..—Y se fue al otro pasillo, esperando encontrar a fugaku..él era su principal objetivo...

.

.

.

—¿Y aún no van a almorzar?—

—No samara-sama...—

—Bueno...—Se dijo un poco indecisa. No esperaba encontrase con que su _suegro _estaba en una importante reunión. Mordió el interior de sus mejillas nerviosa, tenía que intentarlo.

—Entrare..—Pronunció erguida. Inhaló y exhaló con determinación.

—Como usted diga Samara-sama..—Dijo la secretaria de fugaku.

—De acuerdo, ayudame con eso—

.

.

—Disculpen, siento interrumpir fugaku...—Habló al abrirse las enormes puertas, tragó saliva al ver a varios personajes importantes, tal cono ocurrió en la reunión pasada.

—¿Ocurre algo Samara?—Dijo fugaku un poco sorprendido.

—Bueno.. solo quise pasar a dejarles esta comida de minatoku, no es posible que no hallan almorzado—Dijo caminando de prisa hasta la gran mesa redonda.

—Samara-sama un gusto volver a verla—Habló xibum, uno de los tantos personajes importantes del mundo empresarial.

—Un gusto verlos a todos—Habló haciendo una discreta reverencia

—¡No te hubieras molestado!...Ya la reunión ha finalizado—Dijo fugaku sonriendo, cosa que alivio mucho a sakura.

—¡Por favor!...No se vayan sin comer algo..lo he traído para ustedes—Dijo con seguridad. Aunque realmente tuvo suerte de pensar en traer tanta comida de diferentes variedades, no conocía muy bien los gustos de fugaku y esperaba que al menos uno de esos platillos le encantase.

—Por favor...—Dijo colocando la comida con ayuda de la asistente de fugaku.

—Yo me la probaré, me encanta la comida de minatoku..—Dijo otro accionista.

—Muy bien entonces a comer...—

—Acompañanos...¿Ya has comido?—Dijo fugaku a samara, ella asintió pero decidió quedarse a acompañarlos. Zuly la secretaria habia traído un par de bebidas y se dispuso a retirarse, pero le sorprendió que Samara le pidiera que tomará asiento.

—No se preocupe Samara-sama, yo ire a...—

—vamos Zuly, toma asiento—Dijo está vez fugaku. Ella no lo quiso desairar e hizo lo que dijo, la comida estuvo agradable, pese ak nerviosismo de sakuea de mantenerse en su personaje de mujer refinada y de modales. Cuando terminaron de comer los despidió con una agradable sonrisa y reverencia, no fue hasta que estuvo a solas con fugaku que exhaló preocupada.

—Que agradable sorpresa ne gas dado Samara...¿Todo salió bien en las grabaciones?—Preguntó mirándolo intrigado.

—Ha quedado fabuloso. Les gustará, lo prometo—Dijo ella removiendose en poco en su asiento.

—Me alegra escucharlo—

—Fugaku...la verdad es que necesito de tu ayuda—Pronunció mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Que puedo hacer por ti?...¿Ha ocurrido algo con Sasuke?—Indagó preocupado.

—Bueno, tiene algo qué ver con el...Es que quiero llevarme a los niños a un fin de semana en kanto...un fin de semana familiar—Dijo nerviosa esperando su reacción, cualquiera que conozca a la verdadera Samara y que la escuché decir eso probablemente reiviente en risa.

—¿Un fin de semana en kanto?..—Dijo mostrándose pensativo el pelinegro.

—Veras...es por los niños, bueno... Sasuke trabaja mucho y...y...tal vez si...—

—Mmm...Me suena bien la idea...Me agrada, a Mikoto le gustará—Dijo fugaku sonriendo.

—¡Entonces si estás de acuerdo!... Increíble...La pasaremos muy, lo prometo—Dijo casi riendo, no fue tan difícil converserlo después de todo.

—Me di cuenta que no todo es trabajo y mas trabajo. Te apoyaré..—

—Le diré a la familia en la cena... Quiero que todos vayan, nos divirtamos en familia... Sasuke tiene que ir—le sugirió más cómo una súplica.

—Ira...No te cabe duda... Hablaré con el para que deje de lado un rato los negocios—Dijo el hombre con serenidad. Se lo había tomado bastante bien.

—Gracias fugaku...de verdad—Dijo aliviada.

—Un momento... Necesito que tú hagas algo por mí— Dijo sonriendo.

—¿Eh?...—

—¿Para cuándo esta listo el comercial?—Pregunto serio.

—En esta semana...Ya está siendo editado, diría que dentro de dos días máximo—Hablo un poco nerviosa...

—De acuerdo, en unos dias será la fiesta de lanzamiento... Quiero que tu la organices..—

—¿Que?..¿yo?—

—Quiero que todo este hecho a tu medida, además confío en tu buen gusto, será realmente impresionante—le dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

—No lo se...Es un gran trabajo—Dijo atemorizada. ¿Porque cuando intentaba buscarle solución a un problema terminaba con otro mas grande?...¡De verdad tan mala suerte tenía!

—No creo que ningun trabajo te quedé grande...ya lo has demostrado—

—Lo haré...No te defraudaré fugaku—

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

**Miconos-Grecia Martes 9:33 pm**

—¿Samara ya estás lista?—Preguntó ingresado a la habitación.

—Solucionalo...¿Para que te pago si no me das resultados?. SOLUCIONALO YA—protestó enojada.

—Crei que iríamos al club—Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella. La mujer lo miró através del espejo del tocador y sonrió divertida.

—Solo termino de retocarme—

—¿Era el abogado?..¿por fin te divorciara de Uchiha?—Habló mostrándose serio.

—Aun no.. Todavía no obtengo ni la mitad de su fortuna—

—Samara pero para quieres esperar, yo puedo darte todo lo que me pidas, todo...—Le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le daba la vuelta para mirar sus ojos.

—No es tan sencillo Sasori, merezco la mitad de esa fortuna...Es mía y de ninguna manera me quedaré sin ella..¿Lo entiendes?—Dijo Samara con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos verdes lo observaban desafiantes.

—¡Diablos!...La que no entiende eres tu, pasé por mucho para poder tenerte. No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas absurdas—Sasori también frunció el ceño, se le notaba una gran frustración en sus ojos.

—¡Yo no soy de nadie!..¡Qué te quedé eso muy claro!..Si estoy contigo es porque pensé que me entenderías y apoyarías por encima de quién sea..Tu amor no me basta si no estás dispuesto a lo que sea por mí—Sacudió su agarre e intentó alejarse pero él fue aún más rápido y la sostuvo del brazo.

—Lo Estoy...Por ti y sólo por ti, te ayudaré a arrebatarles la fortuna a los uchiha—Dijo el pelirrojo con seguridad.

—Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar—Giró para mirar sus ojos miel Claro.

—Prometeme que cuando acabe toda está farsa de la impostora volverás a ser Samara y te convertirás en mi esposa—Sus ojos anhelaban la respuesta.

Sasori era muy apuesto, alto, pelo lacio y rebelde, ojos claros acaramelados, gran sonrisa...un hombre elegante, distinguido y de negocios importantes, dueño de un gran imperio y la principal competencia de los Uchiha, pero aún así no tenía malicia, era amable, algunas veces serio, otras veces arrogante, pero no estaba tan podrido como otros seres detestables.. Quizás su único error fue haberse fijado en la mujer equivocada.

La mujer de cabello corto extravagante ladeó la cabeza un poco para mirarlo, tomó entre sus manos un par de mechones rodados y río con bastante diversión.

—Por supuesto, no te cabe duda que volveré a ser yo...Eso si todo sale conforme a mis planes... Salí de un mediocre y créeme que no volveré a lo mismo...—habló sonriendo ampliamente. Le dió un corto beso en los labios y de nuevo caminó hacia el tocador.

Las noches en Grecia eran de pura diversión, licor, pasión, música, clubes populares, perfecto para parejas recién casadas o amores clandestinos. Por la mañana el Sol y la brisa era ideal para un paseo por la playa, diversión de verano, desayunos románticos y viajes en botes. Eso sí era la buena vida, la vida que deseaba la gran Samara Uchiha, la vida que según ella merecía y que obtendría cómo a de lugar...

—Lista...¿Nos vamos?—Dijo ella girando sobre si misma para mostrar su escotado vestido blanco de volado, una combinación perfecta con su corto cabello rosada. Se veía fresca, radiante, jovial, con un aire veraniego..Se le notaba que la buena vida le asentaba de maravilla.

—Debo admitirlo, tu aura es angelical...Esa Sakura debe ser muy hermosa si se parece a ti—Dijo Sasori embobado, caminando hasta tomarla de la mano.

—Ni tanto...Es solo una corriente mujer— Respondió ella con voz áspera.

—Para que tú la hayas elegido debe ser un tanto especial... Vamos que el auto espera abajo—Dijo Sasori llevandola hasta la puerta de la enorme suite.

—Mmm digamos que algo me atrajo a ella..Solo espero que sea una buena impostora—Rió un poco al recordar la última vez que habló con ella.

-"_Pobre sakurita.. más te vale que hagas bien tú parte de lo contrario..."-._

@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Que bueno que llegaste..¿Como te ha ido?...Son las tres y cuarenta... pensamos que te habían matado y enterrado—Dijo ino revisando la hora en su celular.

—Si es cierto ya son las 3 casi 4..—Dijo Sakura sacando su teléfono. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras aventaba muy lejos los puntiagudos zapatos.

—¿Esta todo bien?—Dijo Hinata.

—Si.. bueno, fugaku prometió convencer a Sasuke de ir, lo hará—

—Genial, de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es porque bikini usarás—Dijo la rubia urgando entre las bolsas de compras.

—Tiene que funcionar todo esto...yo no me perdonaría si...—Dijo soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

—Oh...¿Lloras?—Dijo ino sorprendida.

—Si bueno, soy humana, tengo derecho a hacerlo de vez en cuando ¿no?—Dijo sakura algo afligida.

—No...la samara que yo conozco no llorá—

—Relajate ino, Samara no es...la misma de hace días, ya lo deberías haber notado. Ha mejorado—Dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

—Mmm supongo, he notado bastante cosas extrañas... pero en fin.. debo reconocer que me agradas más ahora, ya no eres tan mandona—Dijo la rubia.

—Creo que solo me dejé llevar por el momento... Hinata por favor habla con Naruto, son sus padres y no se si estará de acuerdo con el viaje—

—Oh vamos, si lo estará...no habrá ningún problema—Dijo la pelinegra totalmente segura.

.

.

.

**Mas tarde después...**

—¿Pero creí que iríamos en cuento nos desocuparamos?—

—Si..Tu y yo..¿Que es está locura?...si te soy sincero me parece una pésima idea tomando en cuenta la situación actual de Sasuke y Samara—Dijo Naruto resoplando.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, es un fin de semana solmante...¿Qué puede pasar?—Dijo Hinata.

—Eso mismo dijiste del bar, no quiero que Sasuke piense que confabulo en su contra, lo que menos quiere ahora es estar cerca de Samara en un fin de semana familiar—

—Si está decidido a divorciarse ya nada lo hará cambiar de parecer... Vamos Naruto tu no, no, eres mi esposo, confia en mí...—Dijo con ojitos de gato triste.

—Oyee, eso no...No hagas eso—dijo Naruto indignado por esa trampa.

—Por fiss—

—bien, bien...Solo espero que sepas lo que hacés—Dijo resignado.

—Lo se..y muy bien—rio feliz, vaya que sabía lo que hacía.

.

.

.

—¿Pudiste converserlo?—

—Si...no fue nada—

—Justo a tiempo porque ya están todos en el comedor—dijo ino divertida.

Al ingresar al comedor de nuevo sintió una terrible sensación de ansiedad, no era ella en esos momentos, solo pensaba en su tía en donde quiera que estuviera, necesitaba que le diera las suficientes fuerzas para continuar, debía seguir aparentando, Ser una impostora, ese era su principal objetivo... pero desde ahora debía encocarse en alguien más, ese alguien que de alguna manera terminaba con su poca cordura y equilibrio.

—Wao que estamos celebrando...—Dijo Karin al observar a todos reunidos.

—Fue una deliciosa cena, gracias Mikoto...—dijo sakura ignorando a Karin.

—Gracias querida—Dijo la mujer contenta.

—Samara, por favor diles lo que piensas—Dijo está vez fugaku.

—Familia...¿Que opinan de unas pequeñas vacaciones?—Dijo Sakura intentando no mirar los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke, que ahora la observaban minusiosamente.

—¿Vacaciones?..¿no tienes ni un mes y ya te quieres ir?... Vaya a quien dejaste en New York que tienes prisa de volver?—dijo la pelirroja con voz envenenada.

—¿Te vas mami?—Dijo senosuke preocupado.

—No yo...—

—Sera un viaje familiar Karin, por favor no interrumpas a Samara—Dijo fugaku severo.

—Decia que es un fin de semana en kanto, en el resort de los padres de Naruto—Completo nerviosa.

—Es genial—dijo ino emocionada.

—Iremos, iremos...¿verdad papá?—dijo sarada alegre.

—Si...se divertirán—Dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

—¿Que opinas fugaku?—Dijo Mikoto.

—debemos dejar de lado por un momento los negocios y concentrarnos en la familia—

—Muy bien, entonces preparé todo—Sonrió emocionada.

—que divertido, me agrada—Dijo itachi con su cínica sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, voy a dormir mañana tengo unos asuntos que atender—Dijo Sasuke abrazando a los pequeños.

—Sasuke vamos al despacho—Dijo fugaku levantándose de la mesa.

Sasuke mostró seriedad, miró directamente a Sakura que al instante se estremeció por tanta frialdad.

Minutos después de haberse retirado ambos hombres, Mikoto fue a acostar a los niños y solamente quedaron Sakura, ino, itachi y Karin...ya que Hinata y el rubio fueron a su habitación.

—Felicidades, has logrado tu objetivo, fugaku convencerá a sasuki de ir...todo porque su nuera consentida se lo pidió—Dijo Karin sonriendo.

—Si quieres te mueres—Dijo ino a la pelirroja con desprecio.

—No gracias... tengo que ir a comprar unos bikinis sexis—Dijo saliendo del comedor.

—La odio—Dijo ino.

—Samara espero que tú también uses tus bikinis sexis—Dijo itachi con sensualidad. Y de igual forma se retiró.

—Vaya que es un pesado—

—Si..un verdadero pesado—Dijo Sakura mas concentrada en el despacho que en otea cosa.

-"_¿Que estará pasando allí?"-_

_._

_._

—Iras, te resulta tan fácil renunciar...No eres un verdadero Uchiha—

—Si te lo dije fue para que dejarás de interceder por ella, ya nada hará que cambie de parecer—Dijo Sasuke enojado.

—No tuviste los pantalones suficientes para retener a tu familia... Después de que me rogaste para que te casara con ella—

—Padre, solo té lo pedí porque pensé que ella era diferente, se veía tan pura y angelical..ahora es diferente—

—Has lo que quieras, divorciate, pero los únicos que sufríran seran tus hijos...iras a ese viaje quieras o no—Dijo furioso mientras salía azotando la puerta.

—Hump..como sea, igual me divorciare—dijo en voz alta, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

"_-Lo siento Sasuke...no te divorciaras de Samara, así tenga que sacrificarme tu no la abandonaras...-"_ Dijo sakura espiandolo através de la hendidura de la puerta.

—Lo haré, soportare que me uses a tu antogo...Si es la única forma de retenerte lo haré, me resignare a mi destino—Dijo caminando escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, solo días los separaba de su aventura paradisíaca, Sol, arena, cocteles y mar...¿Que puede pasar?.

**@$@_@_@_@_@**

**¿Que dicen ustedes?**

**perdón si son cortos...** **pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... :((**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**...**Un problemita más.**

**Sakura pov.**

—¡Date prisa con eso!...Ya nos están esperando en el auto—Hablé un tanto nerviosa.

—Ya voy.. además esto lo hago por ti...¿Como es posible que te hallas olvidado de empacar los mejores bikinis que te compré?—Refunfuñó ino mientras arrojaba de prisa las prendas en una pequeña maleta.

—Tengo muchos empacados..No creo estar todo el día en esas diminutas prendas..—Le dije suspirando.

Ambas nos encontrabamos en mi habitación, la que anteriormente compartía con Sasuke, mi esposo...O bueno, el esposo de la verdadera Samara, desde hace ya varios días que ni pisaba la entrada del cuarto. Había mudado sus ropas a la habitación de huéspedes y desde ese entonces ya no teníamos tanto contacto...Los dias habían transcurrido volando, desde la cena del anuncio al viaje su comportamiento conmigo se había enfriado más de lo habitual, se negaba a cruzar palabras e incluso a mirarme más de dos segundos..

—Se supone que esté es un plan...¿Has olvidado a qué vamos al resort?—Expresó ino alzando una rubia ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado!.. Aunque creo que es mucho mejor pensar cuidadosamente los pasos que daré... no me perdonaría arruinar las cosas definitivamente con Sasuke—Dije aterrada.

Lo único que cruzaba por mi mente era el bienestar de mi tía, ¿_Como estaría?...¿Se preguntaría donde estaba su Sakura...su única sobrina?.._

—¡Hello!.. Nuestro plan no fallará, tú nunca te rindes Samara...Si quieres puedes tener a Sasuke comiendo de tu mano..Lo sé—Habló sonriendo mientras bajaba la maleta de la cama.

—De verdad espero no alejarme de él—Hable cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Tanto asi lo amas?—Me dijo ino con una expresión de asombro.

¡Tum..tum..tumm!

¡tumm..tumm!

—Yo...lo amo..mucho—Dije con mi corazón acelerado, los latidos aumentaban a cada segundo..Ya no lo podía evitar, pensar en él, hablar de él y saber que estaré junto a él me emocionaba y al mismo tiempo me aterraba...

—Entonces vuelve a enamorarlo..Si ya una vez se fijó y luchó por ti, créeme que lo hará de nuevo..Eres Samara, acuérdate de eso—

—Soy Samara... Claro que sí—Respondi tragando grueso.

''_¿Aquien voy a engañar?... Sasuke nunca se fijaría en mi..no soy cómo ella, la mujer que lo enamoró aquella vez y lo destruyó también..__Yo jamás podría ser como ella_"

_—_¡Aqui están!..¿Porque han tardado tanto?.. Tenemos que llegar antes del mediodia—Dijo Hinata apareciendose por el pasillo.

—¡Claro!..No podemos perdernos el sol del mediodia, es nuestra oportunidad para mostrar los bikinis—Se apresuró ino a caminar, tomando mi mano y corriendo frenéticamente a la planta baja.

—Ohh..Espera. Tampoco sobreactues—Le dije resoplando. El recorrido apresurado me había mareado.

—Mi linda...Has perdido sentido común..Tu jamás te perderías de un sol así de bueno como el de kanto... Andando que el viaje es largo—Dijo ino saliendo de la casa rumbo a los coches aparcados en la entrada de la mansión.

Tomé una bocanada de aire fuerte, estaba nerviosa, Sasuke, los niños y yo iríamos en un choche juntos..Hinata, Naruto, ino, itachi y karin en otro.. mientras que fugaku, Mikoto y la ama de llaves Sue en la camioneta del Uchiha mayor. ¿Cómo podré estar en un vehículo cerrado tanto tiempo con él?... Estoy nerviosisima, aterrada y muy asustada.

—Vamos..no perdamos más tiempo—Me dijo Hinata tomando mi mano.

Las maletas ya estaban en los autos, a excepción de la pequeña que sostenía ino y que prefirió tener cerca para alejarla de las garras de Karin.

—Hump, ya era hora—Dijo Sasuke recargado de su auto. Se levantó y abrió la puerta ingresando al vehículo. Suspiré un poco al escuchar sus palabras, era obvio que no le agradaba el viaje y mucho menos compartir el auto conmigo.

—No vemos allá—Dijo Karin con sus gafas de sol color cobrizo, de una marca muy reconocida de diseño. Itachi encendió el auto y emprendió el rumbo, al igual que la camioneta negra de fugaku.

—Abrochense bien el cinturón niños—Les dije a los pequeños sentados en la parte de atrás. Lucían alegres, emocionados y muy felices. Una parte dentro de mi olvidó todo lo demás y se contagió de felicidad... Todo sería tan perfecto si fuera real..

—Abrochate también el cinturón... Tenemos que irnos ya—Me dijo Sasuke inmutable. De nuevo se negaba a mirarme. A juste mi cinturón y suspiré un poco..no sé cómo lograré acercarme a él, su frialdad era palpable... tán frío y distante.

De caminó por las vías me encantaban los paisajes..Kanto no era muy lejos Shinjuku, de hecho solo eran unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia en auto. La región estaba poblada de árboles, pequeñas montañas e incluso a lo lejos se apreciaban casadas. ¡Era alucinante!, jamás en New York se podía admirar un lugar cómo esté, con el calor de la mañana, el cielo despejado y la brisa fresca en el rostro...Armonioso era la palabra que describía el momento.

Saqué la pequeña cámara que Hinata me había obsequiado en la semana, era perfecto para capturar los recuerdos...No era tan buena cómo la pelinegra en sacar fotografías pero en algo me defendía, asi que me arme de valor, respiré profundo y retrate varios lugares espléndidos sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Mami..¿Porque tomas tantas fotografías?—Dice Sarada muy atenta.

—Bueno..Me encantaría tener recuerdos del viaje. ¡Es más!...Sonrian porque les tomaré unas a ustedes—Les dije moviéndome torpemente. Giré muy deprisa accidentalmente chocando mi cuerpo contra la palanquilla de freno de manos, el auto giró un poco a la izquierda sacandonos del camino, fue rápido, tan solo para darnos un repentino susto.

—Tks..No hagas eso. Eres muy torpe últimamente—Comentó Sasuke bufando, poniendo de nuevo el auto en marcha.

_"¡Genial!.. Ahora me soporta menos_"

—Lo lamento, tienes razón—Inquiri irguiendome en el asiento con el humor decaído.

—Seguramente papi se ha molestado porque a él no le ha sacado ni una foto, vamos mami tomame unas cuantas—Habló inocentemente Senosuke.

Instintivamente miré a Sasuke. Con su galente perfil y desordenado cabello. Llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desajustados, un short negro y zapatos deportivos..Su blanco cuello lucía magnífico, delicado y suave como el resto de su piel.

"_Yo..esto...¡Es solo un hombre!..No es un dios..¡Reacciona sakura!"_

—¿Mami?—Dijo Sarada logrando lo que mi mente no pudo.. regresarme a la realidad.

—Hazlo..Tomale fotos a papá—Incistió de nueva cuenta el pequeño.

Tragué grueso ante su petición.. estaba nerviosa, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración se agitaba. ¿Como es posible que me comporte como una tonta enamorada?...Ni siquiera es que voy a abrazarlo, tocar su piel, oler su perfume, acariciar su cabello y..y..

—Hump..como sea—Escuché su voz resonar.

"¿_Asi que nada de lo que haga te importa?.. Veamos si es asi con todo''_

_—_Muy bien entonces.. Hagámoslo—Sonreí divertida. Ajusté la lente y apunte directo a su rostro. Al instante se tensó, pude ver como se removía un poco con cada flash que se producía.. Tomé de varios ángulos, de lejos y hasta me atreví a acercarme más a él...Ahora lo sabía, no era tan inmutable como quería hacerme creer.

—Suficiente...Ya has tomado muchas—Dijo frunciendo el ceño detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

—No..bueno, ninguna me gusta...¿No puedes sonreír tan siquiera?—Le dije con humor.

—No—Me dijo en forma seca.

—Veamos...¿Habrá alguna cosa que te haga reír?—Dije pensativa.

—Hump...Suerte averiguando eso—Respondió altanero.

Y era cierto... Pocas veces lo observé sonreír, siempre lo hacía con soberbia y autosuficiencia.. Jamás por diversión.

"_¡Rayos!.. No lo lograré''_

_—_Papá olvidaste la vez en la que el tío Naruto comió tanto pastel navideño, incluso cuando le advertimos que después tendría pescadillas en la noche... Horas después escuchamos un ruido en la sala y encontremos al tío sonámbulo en ropa interior intentando escapar de Santa Claus Malvado..._¡No me alcanzarás viejo panzón!.. Juró no volver hacerlo—_Relató Senosuke divertido.

—Eso fue humillante—Dijo Sasuke levantando la comisura de sus labios.

—Recuerdas la ocasión en la que el tío Naruto prometió fotografíar a la mamá del señor Chug nuestro vecino para su cumpleaños sorpresa..pero el sorprendido fue él...—Dijo sarada tomándose su estómago con ganas de reír.

—¡Oh no!—Dijo Sasuke mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza para no reír.

—Sigue Sarada... Continúa—Dije preparada para capturar la risa.

—Pues...El tío entro al cuarto de la señora Chug y la encontro en pocas ropas...el tío juraba a ver visto a la primera pasa humana..Tan arrugada que el flash de la cámara no distinguia si era la señora Chug o un hipopótamo con la piel arrebujada y plegosa..Eso gritó el tio después de salir corriendo de la casa del vecino con los ojos llorosos—

—Pobre tonto—Dijo Sasuke olvidando el flash de mi cámara y riendo con ganas.. Vaya que Naruto era un bufon de primera.

—¡Genial!.. Quedará enmarcada—hable triunfadora.

—Tsk..Como sea—Dijo Sasuke menos arisco.

—Es solo una foto...Una cómo las miles que tomaré—Dije emocionada.

—Siiii...Lo logramos—Dijeron los niños chocando sus palmas en señal de victoria.

—Sera un día divertido niños—Dije sonriendo con satisfacción.

**Sasuke pov.**

Estaba enojado, había aceptado venir a éste fin de semana para complacer a mi padre y no decepcionar a los niños...No se merecían una desilusión cómo las que usualmente les daba su madre.

Tenía muchas cosas que atender, pendientes por resolver, planes por idear y para nada ganas de vacacionar, y mucho menos con ella...Con samara..._mi esposa_. La había notado muy extraña últimamente...Las cosas se le resbalaban, tenía la mirada preocupada, algunas veces mordía su labio inferior y observaba la cena con poco apetito...Incluso tartamudeaba cuando se comentaba algun asunto familiar...

La analizaba con discreción, cuando ella estaba distraída tomaba la iniciativa de detallarla...Me reusaba a tener más contacto con ella de lo debido, mi decisión de divorciarme aún estaba firme y así será hasta el final, diga mi padre lo que diga así será...

Sin embrago había cosas que me desconcertaban, detalles que me impedían terminar de enterrarla, su actitud con los niños definitivamente no era la misma, ellos estaban felices con su madre, y ella lucia feliz siendo una madre...¿Pero porque ahora?...¿Porque ahora si le importa los niños?...¿pensará que si actúa como madre abnegada no me divorciare?...¡Que ni lo piense!..De ninguna forma permitiré que los utilice de nuevo para su beneficio...

Empuñe la mano con fuerza y me recargue del vehículo mientras esperaba, eran las diez con cuarenta y ocho de la mañana y se suponía que ya deberíamos estar de camino a Kanto.

—¿Emocionado?—Pregunta Naruto con una gran sonrisa a mi lado.

—Hump..la palabra que buscas es martirizado—Dije en bufido.

—Tranquilo las chicas asi duran para empacar. Ya veras que con la ayuda de Hinata salen en menos de lo que canta un gallo—Dijo con voz divertida.

—Cómo sea—

Después de Diez minutos de espera, martirizado con la voz chillona de Karin alardeando de su ropa de diseño las vi salir...A la rubia loca, Hinata y...Samara.

Fruncí el ceño al instante, mis lentes oscuros no impedían apreciar con detalle cada curva formada en el vestido de verano en ella, era de flores, muchas flores de color rosa pálido con contrastes en Violeta...Le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, no tenía lentes de sol puestos así que sus brillantes ojos verdes deslumbran en su rostro, no estaba tan maquillada, lucia natural con solo un labial rosa pastel.

Tragué grueso al ver que por fin se colaba a mi lado, su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales y no me agradó el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Hump, ya era hora—Dije intentando ser frío.

—Abrochense bien el cinturón niños—

—Abrochate también el cinturón... Tenemos que irnos ya—Dije Serio. Necesitaba concentrarme para no perder el control...

La observó de reojo e inmediatamente alcé una ceja...¿Desde cuando a Samara le importa fotografiar un montón de montañas y pasto?..Algo raro sucede con ella definitivamente.

—Mami..¿Porque tomas tantas fotografías?—Dijo Sarada muy atenta.

—Bueno..Me encantaría tener recuerdos del viaje. ¡Es más!...Sonrian porque les tomaré unas a ustedes—Habló con emoción... Pero de nuevo ocurrió, ¿Desde cuando Samara la elegancia perfeccionada era la torpeza andante?..Su cuerpo cochó contra la palanquilla de freno de manos, ocasionado que el auto girará un poco a la izquierda sacandonos del camino, fue rápido, no fue para mucho, pero debía advertirle... Suficiente tengo con tener que soportarla.

—Tks..No hagas eso. Eres muy torpe últimamente—Dije en un bufido.

_" Solo relajate y piensa en otros asuntos, los tantos que atenderé desde la laptop en cuanto llegue al hotel_"

—Lo lamento, tienes razón—Me dijo cabizbaja... Frunci el ceño, ella no es admitir sus culpas..¡Demasiado extraño!

—Seguramente papi se ha molestado porque a él no le ha sacado ni una foto, vamos mami tomame unas cuantas—Habló inocentemente Senosuke.

Sentí cómo su verdosa mirada me examinaba, durando más de lo necesario. Suspiré y de nuevo me concentre en el recorrido..no quedaba mucho camino para llegar a Kanto.

—¿Mami?—Dijo Sarada. Al parecer Samara no estaba muy atenta, dió un respingo al escuchar la voz de mi hija y de inmediato su nerviosismo floreció...

—Hazlo..Tomale fotos a papá—Incistió de nueva cuenta senosuke.

Lo que faltaba, no podía negarme, el viaje para los niños era una gran ilusión y no quiero ser el ogro que les arruine la alegría..

—Hump..como sea—Dije con voz neutral.

—Muy bien entonces.. Hagámoslo—Fue cómo si la niña dentro de ella despertó, ya no era una ni dos fotografías, era una verdadera sesión fotográfica que empezaba a incomodarme.

—Suficiente...Ya has tomado muchas—dije frunciendo el ceño.

—No..bueno, ninguna me gusta...¿No puedes sonreír tan siquiera?—Me dijo divertida.

—No—dije en forma seca. Se suponía era solo una y para complacer a los niños...¿Intenta jugar conmigo?..

—Veamos...¿Habrá alguna cosa que te haga reír?—Dijo pensativa. No, no existe tal cosa...creo.

—Hump...Suerte averiguando eso—Respondi altanero.

Pude notar como se esforzaba en encontrar ese algo...¿De verdad lo intentará?

—Papá olvidaste la vez en la que el tío Naruto comió tanto pastel navideño, incluso cuando le advertimos que después tendría pescadillas en la noche... Horas después escuchamos un ruido en la sala y encontremos al tío sonámbulo en ropa interior intentando escapar de Santa Claus Malvado...¡No me alcanzarás viejo panzón!.. Juró no volver hacerlo—Relató Senosuke divertido.

—Eso fue humillante—Dije levantando la comisura de mis labios.

_"Oh no...estoy sediendo"_

—Recuerdas la ocasión en la que el tío Naruto prometió fotografíar a la mamá del señor Chug nuestro vecino para su cumpleaños sorpresa..pero el sorprendido fue él...—Dijo sarada tomándose su estómago con ganas de reír.

—¡Oh no!—Hablé mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza para no reír. Ahora resulta que se confabularon en mi contra.

—Sigue Sarada... Continúa—Dijo preparandose para capturar mi risa.

—Pues...El tío entro al cuarto de la señora Chug y la encontro en pocas ropas...el tío juraba a ver visto a la primera pasa humana..Tan arrugada que el flash de la cámara no distinguia si era la señora Chug o un hipopótamo con la piel arrebujada y plegosa..Eso gritó el tio después de salir corriendo de la casa del vecino con los ojos llorosos—

—Pobre tonto—Dije olvidándome del flash de la cámara. Rei con ganas, ese Naruto era un verdadero tonto.

—¡Genial!.. Quedará enmarcada—habló triunfadora. Lucia encantada con la foto...

—Tsk..Como sea—Dije menos arisco. Ya que importaba.

—Es solo una foto...Una cómo las miles que tomaré—Dijo emocionada. ¿Acaso escuché bien?...¡Ni lo piense!..

—Siiii...Lo logramos—Dijeron los niños chocando sus palmas en señal de victoria. Ellos están contentos, sería mejor olvidarme de darle importancia a Sámara, después de todo muy pronto ella será parte de mi pasado.

—Sera un día divertido niños—Dijo Samara sonriendo con satisfacción. ¡Veamos si es así!...Tal vez sea el último viaje al que asistirás cómo una Uchiha.

**_Narración..._**

A las once de la mañana tres autos ingresaron a las instalaciones del más lujoso hotel de la región. Llegaron al vestíbulo donde el personal encargado (botones) recibieron su equipaje.

—Ire a registrarlos a todos—Dijo fugaku. Caminó a la recepción con su tarjeta de crédito. Naruto y Sasuke se apartaron un poco para conversar, mientras que Mikoto sue y los niños observaban por el gran ventanal la hermosa playa un poco más alejada de las instalaciones.

—No puedo esperar para estrenar mi grandioso traje de baño—Dijo karin con altanería.

—No creo que te quede como el de Samara—Dijo ino con seguridad y arrogancia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!.. Yo no soy un pájaro escurrido como Samara—Habló con burla la pelirroja ajustándose los lentes.

—¿Que has dicho?...Te tragaras tus palabras Zanahoria—Dijo ino con el ceño fruncido.

—Ino...No es Nada. Relájate—Dijo Sakura tomándola de los hombros.

—Chicas, chicas aquí todos sabemos las bellezas de cada quien...No nos agobiemos por eso—Dijo itachi con una sonrisa de lado. Caminó y fue junto a su padre a la recepción.

"_No se que habra querido decir pero ya me siento asqueada"_

_—_Tienes razón no vale la pena—Dijo ino dándole la espalda a karin.

—Mejor vayamos a donde el tio..—Dijo Hinata observando que ya se le entregaban las llaves de la habitación.

—Si..—Dijo Sakura observando de reojo cómo Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos hablando con el rubio.

Al quedarse karin apartada del resto, sacó su móvil y diversas teclas, a unos segundos la persona detras de la otra línea se reporto.

—¿Por dónde vienes cara de pez?—Dijo karin malhumorada.

—¡Date prisa!..¡Si imbécil yo pagaré tu estadia aqui!...Yo te llamó... bien— Cortó y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en sus labios. Arregló su cabello y caminó hacia la recepción.

—Muy bien, aquí está tu llave itachi, esta es la tuya Samara, hinata, e ino—Dijo fugaku.Al instante llegaron Sasuke, Naruto, Mikoto, Sue y los mellizos.

—Los botones nos ayudarán a subir las maletas—Dijo la chica de la recepción.

—Oh...¡Ya llegaron!... Que emoción tenerlos—Dijo kushina saliendo de un pasillo.

—¡Mamá!—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Anbos se abrazaron con mucho cariño y amor.

—De verdad me alegro estar aquí...¿Y papá?—

—Esta atendiendo unos asuntos... Viene en un rato. Fugaku, Mikoto cómo les vava—Dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

—Todo marcha muy bien...—

—Gracias por recibirnos—Comentó Mikoto.

—Oh no se preocupen por eso, Chiu cancela su cuenta... Todo va por la casa—Le dijo Mikoto ala recepcionista.

—Su señora—

—No hace falta Kushina—Dijo fugaku apenado.

—Claro que si...Vayamos de una vez a sus habitantes. Se relajan y bajan a tomarunas bebidas en la alberca—Dijo la pelirroja caminando rumbo al ascensor. Todos siguieron sus pasos a excepción de karin, quien discretamente se acercó a la joven en el mostrador y le ofreció una tarjeta.

—Abre una cuenta a nombre del Sr Suigetsu—

—Enseguida—

La pelirroja de inmediato caminó y se aproximó al ascensor junto a los demás. Kushina les enseño las habitaciones en el segundo piso y prometió hacerles un recorrido después de que descansarán y se pusieran cómodos.

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-

—Quedate con la llave. Ahora mísmo iré a pedir otra habitación—Dijo Sasuke intentando tomar su maleta y salir del cuarto.

—¡No espera!...No te vayas—Dijo Sakura apresurada. Se acercó a él y lo miró durecto al rostro.

—Por favor..,—

—¿Sabes porque acepté venir aquí?...No fue precisamente para tener una segunda tormentosa luna de miel—Dijo von voz ácida, tomando la manilla de la puerta.

—¡Lo sé!..Estas aquí por ellos...No te molestaré, prometo no agobiarte...—Le dijo incistente. Atreviéndose a tomar su brazo.

—No me preocupa estar cerca de ti... simplemente me fastidia, no haré nada...No vale la pena—Comentó sacudiéndose el agarre. Dejó la maleta aún lado y sacó su laptop de un pequeño maletín, abrió la puerta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

—Esta debería llamarse misión súper imposible—Dijo Sakura resoplando. Tomó la maleta de Sasuke y la metió en el armario. Le agradó la habitación, paredes blancas, cama suave, gran ventanal, aire acondicionado, cuadros, baño con jacuzzi, sales aromáticas... obviamente era una habitación matrimonial.

—¿Samara?—Se escuchó la voz de ino detrás de la puerta.

—¿Ino?—

—Si, ¿Quién más?...Oye no te has cambiado, apresurate y ponte este bikini—Le dijo sacando del pequeño bolso la prenda.

—Sabes..no creo que ésto—Dijo refiriéndose al pequeño traje de baño—Solicione todo—habló preocupada.

—He visto a Sasuke salir de la habitación con mala cara..¿Discutieron?—Preguntó la rubia.

—Ni siquiera eso...No se atreve a hablar más de dos minutos comigo... No me soporta—Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Accedió a estar en la misma habitación?—

—De momento si... no estoy segura si cambiará de opinión—Dijo suspirando.

—Pues háganos que no dudé... Pontelo—Le ofreció la prenda color rosado.

—Ehmm—El rostro de Sakura estaba colorado, de verdad le apenaba usar tan poca ropa.

—Escucha...Se que últimamente no eres tu misma—Dijo ino suspirando...y sakura palideció al instante.

—Se que estas estresada, y es comprensible...Solo te recuerdo en donde estamos, en un lugar muy bonito donde abundan muchas mujeres hermosas.. Además con un Sasuke adinerado, guapo por ahí solito no quiero imaginar que harán esas arpías—

—¿Incinuas que...?—

—Incinuo que no debemos perder tiempo... Así que andando—

Sakura se introdujo al baño y salió minutos después con el traje de baño ya puesto, incómoda y muy avergonzada.

—Muy bien, así me gusta...¡Un momento!—Dijo y se acercó a mirar de cerca.

—¿Q-Que ocurre?—Dijo Sakura alarmada.

—No me dijistes que te habias hecho otra cirugía—Dijo ino cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Que?..No, yo no me hecho nada—Se defendió de prisa.

—Vamos... Conozco tu cintura y se que no es tan estrecha...¿Me pregunto cuántos dólares invertiste en ello?... Pero en fin, no te niego que luces radiante—

—No bromees—Respondió apenada.

—Deberia llamarte modesta...Ya no presumes de tus cualidades...Es un poco raro siendo tan tu...Pero eso lo hablaremos después, ahora a lo que vamos.. Ponte el pareo que la función comienza en un rato—Dijo ino entrando en el baño y saliendo con otro traje de baño, color azul marino.

@-@-@-@-@-@

—Tengo tanto trabajo que hacer—Dijo Sasuke sentado en un banco bajo una pequeña cabaña cerca de la alberca. A lo lejos se divisaba a Mikoto, fugaku, kushina, Naruto,hinata y los niños.. bajó otra cabaña tomando jugos tropicales.

—Intentare adelantar un poco de trabajo—Se dijo así mismo tecleando en la laptop.

—¿Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha?—Se escuchó una voz a su espalda. El pelinegro volteó, encontrándose a una rubia de ojos verdes.

—¿Sayumi...Tamiko?—Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

—Asi es...¡Cuanto tiempo Uchiha!—Respondió sentándose a su lado.

—No crei volver a verte, cuando partiste de Japón pense que ya no te vería de nuevo—Dijo sonriendo el pelinegro.

—Regrese...Y a quedarme—Dijo la rubia sonriendo de lado. Sasuke igual sonrió y pidió dos bebidas para conversar con su antigua conocida.

.

.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a la alberca—Le comentó ino a Sakura. De pronto sus ojos azules se ampliaron y paró en seco su elegante caminar.

—¿Que sucede?.. ¿No teníamos prisa?—Comentó sakura confundida.

—No te alteres... Pero allá está Sasuke con una rubia muy bonita—Señaló ino con la mirada. Ambas estaban a un par de metros de distancia.

—¿Ahm?—Y la observó, traje de baño de dos piesas, color celeste, cabello sedoso y piernas largas... Vaya, eso si era un gran problemita...

—¿Que hacemos?..¿Que hago?—El sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de su corazón, no podía entregarlo, Sasuke no podía dejarla...no quería eso.

—Pensemos bien... ¡Esto es lo que haremos!..Caminaremos cómo si no los hemos visto y llegaremos a donde esta fugaku y los demás... Por ahora no conviene hacer dramas—

—¿Estas segura ino?—Dijo Sasura temerosa...¿De que tanto se reían?..¿Que era tan gracioso?... Pensó Sakura dellando los movimientos de Sasuke y aquella mujer.

—Si...Es lo mas factible..vamos—Dijo ino.

Ambas caminaron intentando no mirar en su dirección, pero a unos pasos de salír de la vista del Uchiha y la desconocida, Sakura levantó la mirada encontrandose con unos verdes ojos pardos.

—¿Ella es tu esposa?—Escuchó Sakura decir, sus piernas temblaron e intentó mirar al frente pero su rostro se congeló.

—¿Que haces?.. Ya nos vieron, parte B del plan.. Interactuar...—Dijo ino riendo cómo tonta.

Sasuke miró en dirección de las mujeres y de inmediato levantó una ceja... Tanto Sámara cómo ino se acercaban a ellos.

—¡Sasuke!...¿Cómo té va?...—Dijo ino sonriente.

—Hump.. que pregunta tan tonta—Dijo seco el pelinegro.

—Jajaja... Siempre tan gracioso..¿No?. —Comentó divertida.

Mientras tanto sakura tragaba grueso inquieta, esa rubia si era capaz de usar traje de baño sin ocultarlo bajo un pareo.

—¿Tu debes ser Samara?..—Le dijo la rubia mirándola con detenimiento.

—Uchiha Samara—Respondió Sakura con poca Valentia.

—Asi es.. Una Uchiha, Yo soy Sayumi Tamiko, vieja amiga de Sasuke...¿Has escuchado hablar de mí?..—Le dijo sonriente.

—No que yo recuerde—Dijo Sakura y de inmediato Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Oh...Yo si he escuchado muchas historias tuyas, eres muy famosa Samara—Dijo Sayumi altanera.

—Ino vayamos a ver a los niños...—Dijo Sakura con evasiva. Esa Sayumi era de armas tomar y con doble filo.

—Ah si.. Vayamos—Dijo Ino y ambas se alejaron.

—Que extraño, pense que le habías comentado a tu esposa que yo fuí tu primera prometida—Dijo la rubia tomando de su cóctel de frutas.

—Si se lo comenté, pero ella olvida todo... Hasta el cumpleaños de los niños—Dijo Sasuke frunciendo de nueva cuenta el ceño.

.

.

.

—Que grandes estan tus hijos Samara—Dijo Kushina.

—Y hermosos—Completó sakura abrazando a senosuke y sarada.

—Hay un salón de juegos aquí en el hotel.. puedo llevarlos a qué se diviertan—

—Vamos...yo los llevó—Dijo Mikoto.

—Si...si...si—Dijeron los dos contentos.

—Tambien iré, nos divertiremos—Dijo Sakura levantándose.

—Oh...Samara hay algo que tengo que decirte, deja que ellas se adelanten—Dijo Hinata. Y las mujeres se marcharon junto con Naruto, dejando a fugaku, ino y Sakura.

—De acuerdo...De que se trata—Dijo Sakura algo desanimada.

—Ven...vayamos a...—Pero la ojigris se detuvo cuando observó a dos personas acercarse justo a su cabaña, a un Sasuke acompañado de una rubía.

—Papa...¿recuerdas a Sayumi?—Dijo éste con serenidad.

—Si claro...¿Cómo están tus padres?—Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido.

—Felices en Hong Kong—habló la mujer sonriente.

—Me alegro escucharlo... Pero siéntate, ¿que te trae por aquí?—dijo fugaku interesado.

—Vacaciones...o algo más—Dijo ella y sonrió de lado.

.

.

—¿Ella era su prometida?—Dijo Sakura alarmada, observando desde la distancia.. Ya más apartadas de la cabaña, caminando por la orilla de la piscina.

—Eso es increíble—Dijo ino frunciendo el ceño.

—Pense que lo sabías, ¿Sasake no te lo comento?..Estaban comprometidos desde los 13 hasta que sus padres decidieron el trato y se mudaron lejos— dijo hinata preocupada.

—bueno..no recuerdo si me lo dijo...¿Pero ella fue importante para el?—Dijo sakura intrigada.

—Si... mucho. Al menos lo fue hasta que te conoció—Dijo Hinata.

—Ella no tiene oportunidad contra ti...—Dijo ino.

—Pero es perfecta, mira su cuerpo—Dijo Sakura intimidada.

—Eso querida amiga lo puedo solucionar—Dijo la rubia y de la nada aventó a sakura a la piscina.

—¿Que hiciste?—Dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

—Es la única forma de que se quite el pareo, llevo rato pudiéndoselo y no me hace caso—Dijo ino cruzándose de brazos. Hinata igual usaba un pareo, pero este era de mallas y se visualizaba su traje de baño blanco.

—Ayudame a salir.. nosé nadar muy bien—Dijo sakura chapoteando en el agua.

—Que extraño, ¿No fuiste a un curso de natación el Año pasado?—Dijo ino intrigada.

—Olvida eso...Ayudemosla—Dijo hinata inclinandose para sacarla.

—Eso fue muy cruel—Dijo Sakura exprimiendo su ropa. Ya fuera del agua y avergonzada por la penosa escena.

—Vamos, quítate eso—dijo ino sacandole el pareo y dejando a la vista el escultural cuerpo de Sakura. Piernas esbeltas, abdomen plano, cintura pequeña, pechos redondos, piel suave y fresca.

—Ves...no hay nada de que debas envidiarle—Le dijo ino guiñandole un ojo.

—Es cierto, estás preciosa Samara—Comentó Hinata.

—Y mojada—Dijo temblando un poco.

—¡Samara!.. Sasuke mira hacia aca, te esta mirando...¡Literal te está devorando con la mirada!—Dijo ino.

—Eres una exagerada ino—Dijo sakura avergonzada.

—Si es cierto, no te quita la vista de encima—Dijo Hinata observándolo con discreción.

—¿Que hago?—Dijo Sakura.

—Pon tu pose más sexy—Dijo ino picara.

Sakura tragó saliva y se preparó para posar para su _esposo_, se estiró y cuando giró el cuerpo para mirarlo de frente dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura y la aventaron a la piscina.

Sakura de nuevo sintió el agua salpicar su rostro pero esta vez siendo sujeta por unos brazos varoniles.

—Cuñada, me agrada jugar estos juegos contigo...Son divertidos—Dijo irachi sujetándola por la cintura y pegando su miembro con su trasero.. Gracias al cielo bajó el agua no era visible aquello porque de lo contrario representaría un gran problema más a la lista. Sakura ahogó un gritó por estar en esa situación, ino y hinata observaban con fastidió y sorpresa. Ino no soportaba al pelinegro y Hinata no entendia lo que pasaba allí.

—_Vas a prometer ir a la habitación 523 esta noche...Sino juro te arrepentirás aquí y ahora—_Le dijo en susurro mientras acariciaba su abdomen discretamente.

—_Ire...no faltare—_Contestó igual en susurro, con miedo y asco al mismo tiempo.

—_Por tu bien eso espero..Vamos_ chicas entren, el agua está deliciosa—Dijo soltando a sakura y nadando cómo si Nada.

—Que divertido... Venga ino..A lucir el traje de baño—Dijo sakura intentando mantener la postura. Sería terrible hacer un escándalo con Sasuke mirándola.

—No hace falta que me lo pidas dos veces—Dijo ino sumergiéndose en el agua acompañada de Hinata.

" _Buscaré la forma de salir de itachi...ni dejaré a Sasuke...no lo dejaré"_Se dijo observandolo ahora sonreírle de lado a la rubia.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Que gracioso es itachi...No ha cambiado en nada—Dijo sayumi sentada junto a fugaku.

—Si...¿Porque no vamos con Mikoto?..Le agradará verte—Dijo Fugaku poniéndose de pie.

—Me encantaría...¿Vienes Sasuke?—Dijo la rubia extendiéndole su mano.

—Enseguida voy...—Dijo tecleando en la laptop. Sayumi aceptó y se marchó con fugaku... dejando a un malhumorado pelinegro sentado.

—_Sakura... Sasuke está solito—_le susurró ino al oído.

—_Es cierto...¿Que debería hacer?—_Dijo igual en susurro.

—_¿No es obvio?... Acércate, inventate cualquier cosa... vamos—_Le apresuró la rubía. Sakura tragó grueso, le agradaba salir de la piscina y alejarse de itachi, tomó aire y como pudo salió y echó su cabello hacia atrás. Irguió su espalda y caminó en dirección al pelinegro.

Sabía que las chicas la observaban, itachi también lo hacía pero había gente desconocida que también la miraba, no esperaba llamar así la atención. Cuando llegó a su lado Sasuke ni siquiera levantó la vista de la laptop, así que optó por sentarse en el asiento vacío aun lado de él.

—Sasuk...—Dijo al momento de sentarse. Pero por estar tan concentrada en el pelinegro que no esquivóla copa de cóctel de frutas colocada en la mesita de en medio... de nuevo su torpeza la dominó y causó que derramará la bebida en los pantalones del pelinegro.

—¿Que te pasa?..¿Porque me aventaste la bebida?—Dijo Sasuke sobresaltado.

—Fue accidental, no era mi intención—Dijo sakura apenada.

—Tienes suerte de que no cayó en la laptop...de lo contrario...—Dijo levantándose enfurecido. Sakura lo observó caminar adentro, probablemente a las habitaciones. Miró en dirección a la piscina y encontró el gesto en oos ojos de ino cómo señal para que siguiera a Sasuke.

Itachi sonreía burlón, parecía agradarle la situación y el desastre del momento. Caminó apresurada con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, debia conciliar las cosas de una forma menos tormentosa y torpe.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_

—¡Idiota!...¿Sabes cuánto llevo esperándote?..Me perdi de un rato en la piscina—Dijo karin al ver a Suigetsu en la recepción.

—Has sido tu la que quiso que viniera... Puedo regresarme por donde vine si quieres—Sonrió burlo el peliblanco.

—No digas idioteces. Ya está tu habitación pagada... Andando que tenemos trabajo—Dijo la pelirroja intentando caminar al ascensor.

—¡Espera!..¿, Mis otros gastos personales correrán por tu cuenta?—

—Imbecil... Después de que hagas bien el trabajo obtendrás tu paga...Antes no—Dijo malhumorada.

—Entonces no cuentes conmigo para nada, no estaré en un resort cómo este sin festejar ni emborracharme como fuos manda—Dijo dándose media vuelta. karin bufó y pateó el suelo de cerámica fina con su puntiagudo tacón.

—De acuerdo... pero si me fallas...—Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi linda...no sucederá esta vez... confía—Dijo sonriendo.

—Andando...Es ahora o nunca—Y sonrió maquiavélica antes de cerrarse las puertas en el ascensor.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

—Solo...solo me disculpare e intentaré hablar de forma civilizada—Se dijo sakura tomando la perrilla de la puerta de la habitación. Respiró hondo y entró sin tocar... después de todo es su habitación también...¿no?

—Sasuke yo...lo...—Pero se detuvo. Lo que observó la había dejado sin aliento.

—Eres tu..Ahora que quieres molesta—Dijo sasuke en ropa interior con una toalla en la mano.

—Yo...Vine...a... disculparme—Dijo completamente roja.

Él estaba en el marco de la puerta del baño y ella muy cerca de la entrada, al otro extremo estaba la cama y aun lado de ella se encontraba un gran armario.

—Hump...Suens increíble... pero no te creo—Habló con frialdad.

—Lo digo en verdad...¿Porque no me crees?—Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

—Fácil...todo en ti es falso—Dijo tirando aun lado la toalla y caminando lentamente hasta llegar frente a ella.

—¿Porque...dices eso?—Dijo sakura tragando grueso.

—Lo que conocía de la antigua Samara ya no existe...solo quedo la versión patética de ti—Dijo con crueldad.

—¿Como puedes decirme algo cómo eso?—Dijo sakura con un dolor fuerte en su corazón. Sabía que no era de ella de quien hablaba, pero le dolía que la mirará con tanto odio y desprecio.

—Es lo que me has hecho pensar de ti..no eres nada para mí Samara—Le habló con rudeza.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de sakura se acumularon y sin permiso se asomaron y brotaron por sus rosadas mejillas, no lo podía evitar, siempre fue muy sensible, sobretodo porque en el amor era ella la que resultaba lastimada.

Apretó con fuerza la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y lo miró directo al rostro con determinación.

—¿Estas llorando?—Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

—Tengo derecho hacerlo..no soy un maldito bloque de hielo como tu—Le acusó sun dolida.

—Solo te vi una vez llorar y fue el día de nuestra boda—Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizás lloró por tu culpa—Dijo intentando esquivarlo pero él la sujetó de los hombros y evitó su huida.

—No...yo no soy el causante de este martirio. No te pases de lista Samara—Dijo el pelinegro sujetándola con fuerza.

—Me lastimas...¡Sueltame!—Dijo sakura forcejeando un poco.

—¡Diablos!..¿Porque siempre me descontrolas?—Le dijo frustrado. la soltó y tomó el puente de su naríz en señal de confusión.

—Lo sé...Soy dañina para ti—Dijo Sakura en voz alta y Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—¿Acaso..Acaso has cambiado tus ojo?—Dijo detallandola más de cerca.

—¿Que?..no entiendo de lo que hablas—

—Tus ojos son jades.. creí que eran más verdes esmeralda—Indagó interesado.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?..es verde y ya—Dijo sakura excusándose.

—No... Existe una gran diferencia, el jade es más claro e intenso y el esmeralda es más profundo y brillante—Aclaró con seguridad.

—Como sea..Solo es un poco de colirio para mejorar la visión, no es nada del otro mundo—

—¿Asi?...—Dijo sasuke acercandose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Aja—Dijo sakura olvidándose del dolor en su pecho.

—Entonces no te importará...—Dijo sujetándola de la cintura y afianzando con fuerza el agarré.

—¿Q-Que?—

—Que te detalle más afondo...—Dijo dándole la vuelta y causando que la toalla resbalara de su cuerpo y cayera al piso.

La espalda de ella chocó contra su pecho y sus nalgas contra su duró miembro, como ocurrió con itachi pero en esta ocasión era muy distinto, distinto hombre y distintas sensaciones.

Sasuke acarició su plano abdomen con una mano y la otra la dirigió a su fino y blanco cuello, lo acarició unos segundos hasta que hizo aun lado su cabello, miró fijamente la zona y detuvo sus acciones, sakura respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía su corazón bombear de prisa.

—¿Asi que...donde está tu marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella?—Le dijo Sasuke dándole la vuelta para encararla.

¡ERROR!...la había seducido para investigar sobre ella...¿Acaso sospechaba que no es Samara?

—Ves como te desconozco...Tu cambias tu cuerpo con las dichosas cirugías—Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Aunque no le molestaba su cuerpo, parecía natural, algo dicifil de creer con algunas de sus tantas cirugías.

Sakura respiró profundamente y se aliviano, después de todo no sospecha nada. Para él era Samara...

—Esa marca la quite con unos cosméticos, no hizo falta ninguna intervención quirúrgica—Dijo con seguridad.

—No me interesa...ya no quiero hablar contigo—Dijo Sasuke intentando alejarse pero ahora fue ella quién lo tomó de los brazos.

—Ahora resulta que una mujer no puede mejorar—Le dijo sonriendo con arrebato.

—No es lo que quice decir...me refiero a...—Pero sakura lo calló colando un dedo entre sus labios.

—Se que lo que intentas y créeme que no funcionará—Le dijo manteniendo el rostro serio.

—Veamos si no...—Dijo por primera vez con atrevimiento. Lo miró fijamente y de inmediato se sonrojó, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre tan hermoso...muy díficil no enamorarse.

—No juegues con fuego o te quemarás—Le dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

—¿Y que si quiero quedarme?—Le dijo acercándose a sus labios... no olvidaba que ambos prácticamente estaban desnudos, el en ropa interior y ella mojada y en traje de baño.

La llama en el interior de Sasuke se encendió, no lo podia controlar, esa mujer de nuevo lo descontrolaba y ahora con más intensidad, su cuerpo parecía virginal, esbelto, suave y fresco, con unas curvas ahora mas delicadas...

—Si quieres quemarte bienvenida al infierno, porque no seré dócil contigo—dijo cargandola y obligándola a enrrollar sus piernas en su cintura.

Sakura suspiró al sentir el contacto de sus pieles, nunca imaginó que entrar a la habitación representaria un juego tan excitante de pasión...uno exquisito e irresistible para ambos.

Cuándo él comenzó a morder su cuello y acariciar sus piernas pudo sentir su centro palpitar, el calor de su fina piel la reconfortaba, su perfume varonil la embriagaba y la enloquecía profundamante.

—Ahora que comenzamos ésto no me detendré..Sin importar cuanto grites no lo haré—Le dijo sasuke tomando su rostro con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Nadie habló de parar...—Dijo sonriendo con emoción, era en sueño estar entre tan varoniles brazos. Ella, sakura Haruno, anhela estar con Sasuke Uchiha...

—Hump..—Dijo, se acercó a sus labios y oos delineó con la pubta de su lengua.

—Me agrada escuchar eso— Y comenzó el beso apasionado entre ellos, él se notaba desperado, ardiendo en la excitación y el deseo, ella con su corazón palpitante, estremecida y vibrando por la pasión y el furor...

"_Ella...es tan diferente..tan embriagante y adictiva...¿podré desprenderme de ella asi de fácilmente?" _Pensó Sasuke entre el erotismo del momento.

Temía no estar listo para abandonarla, olvidarla y enterrarla...cómo lo predijo su terrible miedo se convirtió en realidad..Desde que la observó en la piscina con ése atractivo traje de baño no pudo apartar la vista, hasta sintió celos cuando su hermano la tocó sabiendo que él no podía hacerlo... Pero ahora, AHORA no se podía controlar, ya no dependia de él... Tenía que ser ella quien lo frenará, lo esquivara y se marche de la habitación...Pero estando así de cómoda y suspirando entre sus brazos eso parecía imposible..

¡Por qué tuvo que probar su piel...Eso definitivamente fue su perdición...un problemita más a la gran lista!

**CONTINUACIÓN ????**

**REVIEW PLISS**

**NO SÉ SI QUIEREN!!!**

:((


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:** **Nueva inquilina (PARTE I)**

Y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, podía sentir sus fuertes brazos estrecharla más contra su cuerpo. ¡Por Dios!..deliraba por su piel, por sus besos pasionales, sus caricias ahora mucho más salvajes y su aroma embriagante. Sasuke Uchiha poseía un perfecto magnetismo sexual, desprendía pasión y lujuria...demasiada sensualidad para un sólo hombre..¡Y que hombre!...

Cuando sintió su piel tocar la suave textura de las sábanas supo al fin que él la había depositado en la amplía cama, se armó de valor y abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes para mirarlo directo al rostro. En sus ojos oscuros se apreciaba un inmenso deseo, ¡la atravesaban!, eran dagas filosas que penetraban su piel, esos ojos negros ónix la examinaban minuciosamente dispuestos a indagar todo en su ser.

Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, era inevitable no compararse con la verdadera esposa de Sasuke, ella si era atrevida, osada y supuestamente una reina en la cama.

Tragó grueso al sentir el miedo, la claridad en la habitación dejaba a la vista cada detalle de su cuerpo, sus imperfecciones y su escuálida figura...¿Porque la miraba tanto?, Sólo estaba allí parado junto a la cama observándola desdé su posición... Sería devastador si él sé negará a continuar con aquél encuentro.

—¿S-Sasuke k...kun?—Dijo en forma de anhelo. Y lo observó sorprenderse, él estába impactado...pero no sabía exactamente el porque.

—¿Eres mía?...¿Solo mía?—Dijo posicionándose encima de su cuerpo y colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para evitar aplastarla.

—Yo...Lo soy...—habló con extrema sinceridad.

Y de verdad lo sentía, Sasuke era el primer hombre en su vida y el único al que quería...¡Lo quería!, a un grado bastante preocupante.

—Demuestramelo—Habló con suma sensualidad. En esos momentos cualquier cosa que se escapará de sus apetitosos labios resonarian en sus oídos cómo palabras sensuales...¡Cielos!..Es que porque tenía que tan endemoniadamente sexy.

—Sasuke yo..—Dijo ahora temerosa. Como se supone haría tal cosa?...¿Cómo?.

No lo esperó, el pelinegro de un sólo movimiento le arrancó el brassier, exponiendola de la cintura hacía arriba.

"_¿Porque estoy tan asustada?..Yo...ya estuve con él" _pensó ansiosa.

Sasuke de nuevo atacó su piel, comenzó con su blanco cuello y poco a poco descendió hasta sus pechos. Le gustaba, le agradaba la forma en la que él la dominaba, cómo cada fibra de su piel vibraba con su contacto...Era verdaderamente alusinante todo aquello.

—S-sasuke..—Gimió levemente.

—Grita...Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre—Le dijo con rudeza. Subió a su rostro y le propinó un beso fiero, salvaje y demandante.

Ahora lo podía ver, Sasuke quería someterla a su antogo, quería sentirse el dueño de su vida nuevamente.

—¡Sasuke kun!—Pronunció claramente cuando él abandonó sus labios.

—Hump...mucho mejor—Sonrió de lado.

Sus manos viajaban por todo su pecho, acariciando sus senos de forma salvaje, estirándo sus pezones, enrogesiendolos con cada movimiento. Llevó su rostro contra su plano abdomen y comenzó a inhalar en su piel, respirando con su fragancia, deleitándose con tan fascinante aroma.

—¡Cielos!...Me encanta tu aroma. Nunca imaginé que la cereza quedará también en ti—Dijo aún contra su piel.

Sakura acariciaba sus cabellos rebeldes, le encantaba esas oacuras ebras, todo en ese hombre le fascinaba de sobremanera.

Cuando lo sintió bajar demasiado fue que se alertó, le encantó la primera vez que Sasuke visitó aquella zona... pero ahora era diferente, él estába sobrio, sin ningún rastro de alcohol en su organismo, era vergonzoso lo que quería hacer.

—Sasuke...¡Espera!...—

—¿Esperar que?..¡Eres mía!..¡Quiero probarte!..—Le dijo demandante.

Sakura tragó grueso al verlo tan determinado...Ese sasuke era aun más peligroso que el borracho de hace unas noches.

—¡Espera...!—

—Ehhh...SASUKE..¡Fugaku te llama!—Se escuchó la voz de Naruto detrás de la puerta. A sólo un paso de Sasuke romper su traje de baño...¿Naruto?. Sakura sé sobresaltó, Naruto era realmente incistente..._Y entrometido._

—¿¡Estas allí!?..Voy a entrar—

Y el pánico se adueñó de ella, se cruzó de brazos y observó a Sasuke levantarse e ir rápidamente al armario por unos shorts. No le quedo más remedio que igualmente levantarse y correr al baño... Pero segundos antes de entrar el pelinegro la sujetó del brazo.

—Vistete... Hablaré contigo después—Dijo con seriedad...De nuevo con ese rostro de pocos amigos...¿Era bipolar?

Asintió brevemente y corrió al baño cuando por fin la soltó, su corazón estába viajandole a millón por lo que pudo ser y lastimosamente no ocurrió..._Te odio Naruto._

* * *

—¿Que sucede?..¿Porque me miras así?—Dijo el Rubio intrigado.

—No se si ahorcarte o darte las gracias—Fue la respuesta del pelinegro ya vestido y con calzado.

—¿De que hablas?..No comprendo—Dijo Naruto.

—Caminemos...Vamos a ver a mi padre—Dijo metiendose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Espera!..¿Es lo que me estoy imaginando?—Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—No se lo que piensas, a veces tienes la cabezota hueca—Dijo Sasuke colocándose los lentes de sol.

Ambos caminaban directo al comedor, fugaku, Mikoto y los demás lo esperaban para almorzar.

—Sasuke...—Dijo Naruto tocando su hombro.

—¡No me pude controlar!...Ella, ¡Cielos!...Ella es mi debilidad—Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello cómo un gesto de frustración.

—¿Espera?..¿Lo hiciste?—Le preguntó expectante.

—Obviamente no... Fuiste muy oportuno—Habló resoplando.

—Sasuke... Dijiste que la olvidarias—

El pelinegro detuvo su paso y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Te recuerdo que tu no me ayudas mucho..¿Acaso está idea no fue tuya y de Hinata?—Le dijo sasuke.

—¡Oye!..No fue mi idea, Hinata quería venir y además no pense que un viaje en familia sería tan tormentoso para ti—habló el rubio.

—Sabes que mi tormento es ella...no la familia en general—Respondió reacio.

—¿Sabés lo que intenta..acaso quiere evitar el divorcio?—Dijo Naruto pensativo.

—No tengo idea, su actitud es diferente..No me imagino lo que piensa. Estos últimos días me ha dejado sumamente confundido, no se que pensar al respecto—Dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

—También lo he notado...Es muy extraño todo eso—Completo naruto intrigado.

—Hoy...hoy cuando la miré había un aire diferente en sus ojos. Es cómo si se tratase de alguien distinto...Ella me ha impresionado—

—¿Cómo?..Es la misma Samara que todos conocemos, no hay dudas de ello...Solo que ahora es más..—Dijo el rubio pensativo.

—Amable—Dijo sasuke aún sin creer lo que había dicho.

Pero en definitiva lo había notado, Samara era mucho más atenta con los niños, menos altanera, menos ariasca...¿Que le estaba sucediendole a su esposa?...Esa mirada de angel de hace unos instantes lo había matado, hechizado y atrapado...Ella cada día lograba impresionarlo...Y eso no le favorecía en nada a sus sentimientos.

—Si... Incluso conmigo ha sido amable. No lo entiendo—dijo Naruto.

—Ni yo.. Vayamos al comedor de una vez—Dijo sasuke intentando olvidar un poco lo sucedido, aunque ciertamente le resultaría muy díficil teniéndola así de cerca.

* * *

—¡Ya!...sal de allí—le dijo ino de forma apresurada.

—¡Voy!..Ya casi termino—Dijo sakura cerrando la regadera. Hacé aproximadamente diez minutos que se fue Sasuke y siete minutos que las chicas ingresaron a la habitación.

Ino estába escandalizada, buscandole ropa en la maleta, mientras que Hinata estaba sentada en la cama esperando a que la ex-pelirrosa apareciera.

—¿Que sucede?—Dijo Sakura ya a la vista envuelta en una toalla.

—Que te esperamos para almorzar, se supone que Sasuke y tu bajaran juntos pero él y Naruto iban de camino—dijo la rubia vestida con unos shorts blancos y una camisa morada de seda.

—Kushina y Minato organizaron un gran banquete...Estan muy emocionados por tenernos aquí y esperan que todos estemos presentes en el almuerzo—habló Hinata sonriendo.

—Si, sí... Incluyendo a la tal sayumi esa...¿Como te fue con sasuke?..¿Se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?—Dijo ino intrigada.

—Ehmm... Bueno, sigue igual de serio como siempre—Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir. No quería hablar del intento fallido de hace un momento.

—Bueno entonces que esperas, no te des el lujo de dejarlo sólo con esa arpía.. Vamos vístete rápido—Dijo la rubia apresurada.

—No creo que Sayumi sea una arpía..es sólo que para sasuke ella fue muy importante—Dijo la pelinegra con una mueca en el rostro.

—Es exactamente lo mismo, definición de arpía... Vamos Hinata. Tanto Samara como yo sabemos que lo único que quiere es engatusar a Sasuke—Dijo ino tomando a Sakura por los hombros.

—¡Date prisa y vístete!—Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

—Si, he de admitir que eso representa un gran problema para Samara—Dijo Hinata preocupada.

Sakura se llevó la ropa que ino le había dado al baño, vistiéndose automáticamente, lo más rápido posible, las palabras de la rubia la habían alarmado demasiado, sabía que no eran solo suposiciones...Sayumi estaba allí simplemente por Sasuke.

—Al fin, toma los zapatos—Dijo ino atacando su cabello. Lo arregló en una coleta baja con unos mechones al rededor para darle más frescura al peinado recogido.

—con algo de maquillaje y estarás lista—dijo la rubia sacando cosméticos de la una gaveta en el maquillador.

—No creo que sea...—Dijo Hinata pensativa. La pelinegra estába un poco indecisa con respecto al aspecto de Samara.

—¿Qué?—Dijo ino sin dejar de urgar.

—No me maquillare, me agrada sentir mi piel mas fresca y natural. Además, esos zapatos los detesto...no los usaré—Dijo sacando unos más bajos.

—¿Que sucede contigo?..¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?..Sayumi estará allí, debes opacarla—Dijo ino histérica.

—Si lo sé pero...Hoy quiero sentirme más relajada. No sabés cuanto detesto usar esos zapatos—Dijo Sakura martirizada.

—Ja, amiga..Pero si tu pasatiempo favorito es comprar zapatos con esté estilo..¿De verdad habló con la misma Samara?—Dijo ino alzando una ceja rubia.

—Yo..—Dijo Sakura asustada.

—Por supuesto ino..Solo que a cualquiera le cansa usar tanto tacón, Samara Luce fabulosa así como está...Es un aura natural que ni sayumi ni nadie más podrá copiar—Dijo Hinata levantandose mostrando su figura en un vestido de flores azules con blanco.

—Bien, no perdamos más tiempo en esto. Debemos irnos al comedor—Dijo ino olvidándose del asunto...por los momentos.

* * *

Al llegar al gran comedor todas sus sospechas sobre Sayumi se hicieron evidentes. La rubia estába muy cerca de _su _esposo, sentada a su lado izquierdo conversado muy cerca de su rostro. Un sentimiento invadió su interior, sentía miedo, miedo de que aquella reciente mujer logrará apartarla definitivamente de Sasuke.

—Muy buenas tardes—Anunció centrando su verdosa mirada en la rubia.

—¡Hola Samara!...Por favor toma asiento. Te estábamos esperando—Comentó Sayumi con una descarada sonrisa. Posando sus largas garras en el hombro deñ pelinegro.

—Bienvenda Samara, toma asiento—Dijo está vez el miembro más viejo de la familia.

—Por supuesto que sí, fugaku—Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Respirando hondo antes de llegar hasta ellos.

Obviamente se ubicó en el lado derecho de sakuke, aunque odió tener que hacerlo porque al lado derecho de su asiento se encontraba itachi.

—Muy bien, comencemos a degustar esté grandioso banquete—Dijo Fugaku.

Tanto Hinata como ino se ubicaron en la mesa, la rubia le enviaba directas miradas, sabía a lo que se refería y estába dispuesta a tomar las riendas del toro.

—¡Familia!...Que bueno verlos—Dijo un hombre rubio de cabello largo.

—¡Papá!—Dijo Naruto con felicidad. Obviamente se trataba de Minato, su progenitor.

—Tomare asiento junto a ustedes... Me alegra tenerlos aquí—Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa. Característica de los Uzumaki.

—El placer es todo mio Minato, me alegra pasar unos dias aquí con mi familia en esté maravilloso y esplendoroso resort—Dijo fugaku desde su asiento.

—Mi amor, casi no llegas al almuerzo...—Dijo Kushina con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabés, cosas que arreglar..No hablaré de eso aquí, vamos a comer, la comida se ve deliciosa—dijo el hombre contento.

Durante los últimos minutos el ambiente se tornó muy conversacional, Mikoto hablaba con Kushina mientras que fugaku, Naruto, Minato y Hinata intercambian palabras.

—Me alegra estar aquí—Dijo Sayumi sonriéndole coqueta a Sasuke.

—También es agradable verte de nuevo—Respondio el pelinegro. Con una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura tragó grueso e inmediatamente apretó el tenedor entre sus manos, no sabía exactamente qué hacer para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

—Cuñada..¿Estás bien?..Luces tensa—Habló por primera vez itachi. Rozando su brazo contra su piel discretamente.

—Asi es..Cualquiera diría que algo en particular te afecta—Dijo Karin sentada al lado de Itachi. La pelirroja tenía la mandíbula tensa, se le notaba un terrible desagrado por la recién invitada.

—Nada de eso.. Simplemente estoy un poco acalorada—Se excusó de inmediato.

—¿Segura?—Dijo itachi en tono divertido.

—Por supuesto—Dijo sakura intentando no fruncir el ceño.

"_ ¡No comencemos con este juego!..No itachi"_

—Hump... Terminemos de comer en traquilad por favor—Dijo sasuke en su dirección, su tono era hielo puro.

"_De nuevo con frialdad...Me preguntó cuando será que ya no hable con tanto desprecio hacia Samara"_

—Aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos quiero anunciar que Sayumi pasará una temporada con nosotros, mientras este en Tokio. Somos sus únicos conocidos y esperamos brindarle una excelente estadía...¿Que opinas de esto Samara?—Dijo el pelinegro Mayor. Toda la gente en la mesa se dedicó a observarla..Esperando su rápida respuesta.

Sakura cerró repentinamente los ojos y mordió el interior de sus mejillas...Esperaba que algo como así sucedíera...Sayumi era una mujer muy astuta, tan astuta cómo lo es la verdadera Samara.

Pero ahora ella era samara, no la auténtica..Una digna copia, debía hacer lo posible para que esa mujer no interviniera estrepitosamente en sus vidas...¿Que diría Samara al respecto?

—Desde luego Fugaku, si no lo hubieras propuesto yo personalmente se lo habría pedido, La familia Uchiha se complace de abrirte las puertas de nuestro hogar Sayumi..Te prometo hacer de tu estadía lo más armoniosamente posible...¿No es así Sasuke?—Dijo tomando su hombro derecho.

El pelinegro se sorprendió más no comentó nada al respecto.

—Me alegra escuchar tus palabras querida nuera—Dijo fugaku complacido.

—Por favor no es nada...Sayumi te abro gustosamente las puertas de _mi _casa—Dijo Sakura con demasiada confianza. Aún sosteniendo el hombro de Sasuke.. Cómo si marcará su territorio..

_" Lo siento arpía, ya tengo suficiente con la verdadera samara y la venenosa de Karin...No hay espacio para ti"_

.

.

.

—¿Porque hiciste eso?—Le dijo Ino cruzada de brazos, ambas alejadas de los demás. Ya el almuerzo había terminado y los Uchiha y Uzumaki platicaban en una de las chozas cerca de la piscina.

—Obviamente Sayumi concretó eso con Fugaku, negarme sería algo muy tonto... Preferiblemente que pueda observarla de cerca, me asegurare de que no tenga ninguna oportunidad con Sasuke—Dijo Sakura mirando en dirección al pelinegro, que conversaba con Naruto.

—No lo sé...Ella parece estár con las garras muy puestas...—Dijo ino frunciendo el ceño. Observando a la rubia conversar con Mikoto muy sonriente, al parecer ino ya la detestaba.

—No más que yo.. Créeme, no más que Samara Uchiha—Dijo Sakura dispuesta, se dió la vuelta y caminó con pasos largos y estilizados, llegando a la cabaña.

—Sasuke vamos con los niños a las instalaciones de Cine, Les encantará ver las películas infantiles—Dijo con la voz segura, lo quiera lejos, muy lejos de esa coqueta mujer.

Cuando él alzó la mirada las piernas le temblaron, de nuevo la sensación de ser atravesada por esos intensos ojos le invadió el cuerpo.

—Si papi, vayamos, vayamos—Dijeron contentos los niños, ambos eran vigilados por el ama de llaves de Mikoto.

—Hump. Muy bien... Vayamos—Dijo Sasuke sin dirigirle la palabra a Sakura, solo se levantó y tomó de la mano a ambos niños.

—Niños les gustaría que la tía Sayumi vaya también...¿Podemos ir por un helado después?—Dijo la rubia sonriéndole a los mellizos.

—¡Si, si.!..Acompañamos...—Dijo Senosuke.

"_¿Tan bajó ha caído?..¿Sobornar a los niños para pasar más tiempo con sasuke...en serio sayumi?"_

—No hay problema, podemos ir todos—Dijo Sakura al aire.

—En dado caso te tomaré la palabra—Dijo itachi sonriendo. Karin alzó una ceja y sonrió maquiavélica...¿Que tramaba?

—Tambien iré—Dijo ino elevando el rostro.

—Por supuesto también yo—Dijo Hinata uniéndose. Y lo que empezó cómo una salida entre sasuke y los niños se convirtió en una salida improvisada con los demás miembros Uchiha y una desconocida...

—Muy bien, vayamos...—

.

.

.

**holaaaa!!! Perdón, tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir ahora...les quise dejar esté adelanto para no dejarlos esperar tanto... luego subo la otra parte.**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Nueva inquilina (PARTE 2)**

* * *

Realmente estába preocupada, ver a sus niños divertirse y sonreir con esa extraña...No lo podía resistir. Sayumi estába logrando el cariño de _sus_ mellizos, los mimaba, le sonreía, los abrazaba...Y no quería que le robará a su familia, una familia que no le pertenecía pero que estaba dispuesta a proteger y cuidar durante el tiempo que suplantara a la verdadera samara.

—Niños...¿Se han divertido está tarde?—Le preguntó la rubia a los pequeños risueños.

—¡Si!..¡si!...mucho—Respondieron ambos muy animados.

—Me alegro mucho—Dijo sayumi tocando sus cabelleras con dulzura.

Ya había transcurrido la tarde, la película había sido muy entretenida para los pequeños, comieron en un lujoso restaurante y pasearon por las instalaciones del pequeño centro comercial del resort. Durante todo el trayecto sintió que su presencia había pasado a un segundo plano, intentaba hacer acto de presencia junto a Sasuke y los niños pero la rubia lograba ser el mayor centro de atención...

—Que bueno que se divirtieron...Pero ya es hora de que descansen—dijo sayumi sonriendo, tan perfectamente.

_—_No te preocupes sayumi, yo me encargo de llevarlos a su habitación—Dijo Sakura tomando las manos de sus pequeños.

—Esta bien Samara, no me importa llevarlos hasta su habitación—Dijo la rubia con mucha amabilidad.

—De eso ne encargó yo, soy su madre—Dijo Sakura con altivez.

No esperó respuesta alguna y se marchó con los niños, sabía que había optado por una actitud un tanto infantil pero ya no estába dispuesta a que sayumi tomará desiciones que no le correspondían.

—Bueno chicos, yo me despido... tengo unos asuntos que hacer—Dijo itachi con una sonrisa de lado.

—Como sea—habló por primera vez Karin con cierto enfado. Marchándose en dirección a los bares del centro comercial.

Todos los demás se marcharon, dejando únicamente que a la pareja de Sasuke y sayumi.

—Bueno Sasuke...¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?—Dijo la mujer en tono suave.

El pelinegro la detalló un par de segundos con sus oscuros ojos ónix, la miró silenciosamente antes de soltar un breve suspiro.

—Mmm vayamos a caminar—

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@@@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—Eres un pedazo de imbécil Suigetsu—

—Ahmm...Pero mira nada más. Hola Karin, ¿cómo te va?—Respondió el hombre disfrutando de su ron a las rocas.

—Te traigo hasta aqui no para que vengas a vacacionar, ¿por qué diablos no apareciste en los lugares que te indique que estába Samara?—Dijo la pelirroja completamente histérica, dando cierto espectaculo entre la gente del lugar.

—¡Shuuu!.. Tranquilizante, apenas hoy es el primer día. ¿No crees tú que aparecerme asi como así sería estúpido?...Hay que pensa bien mi linda—Habló con una sonrisa de lado. Embriagandose en el alcohol.

—De cualquier forma, quiero que levantes ti trasero de esa butaca y vengas a la habitación, no es hora de disfrutar de un trago—Respondió aún molesta.

—Mi niña, ser pelirroja te ha dejado sin neuronas...Debes tranquilizarte—

—Mira idiota, es mejor que cumplas con lo que me prometistes, de lo contrario me encargaré de que pases unas vacaciones bien merecidas pero en la cárcel. No te olvides que se de tus negocitos—Sonrió altanera karin.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño, dejó el trago en la barra y se levantó con mucha tranquilidad.

—Mmm... Vayamos a cuarto. Se me ha quitado las ganas de festejar—Habló el pelo blanco con fastidio.

—Mucho mejor, mañana quiero que estés dispuesto a lo que sea_, lo que sea_—Dijo karin decidida, sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

—¿Y cómo estás Sasuke?...¿Que ha ocurrido en tu vida?—Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las chozas cerca de la piscina.

—Hump... supongo que bien—Dijo el pelinegro con un poco de seriedad. También sentándose en la banca.

—No quiero sonar entrometida, pero todo está bien entre Samara y tu...He notado un distanciamiento—dijo sayumi con bastante interés.

—La verdad no quiero hablar de ese asunto—

—Sasuke, Samara ella...¿Es la indicada para ti?—Dijo la mujer tomando su mano sorpresivamente.

—Me voy a divorciar de ella. Bueno, es lo que tenía planeado—Dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse por el contacto de la rubia.

—¿Ibas?—Dijo sayumi frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer no se esperaba esa indesicion.

—Ahora estoy realmente confundido...Por ahora no quiero hablar de ello—Expresó Sasuke con algo de indiferencia.

Sayumi frunció el ceño y de inmediato torció los labios, definitivamente no era algo que le gustaba escuchar.

—Desde pequeños supe que serías un hombre muy centrado, decidido y valiente. Tienes que elegir que es lo mejor para ti y para tu familia Sasuke—Dijo Sayumi con determinación.

—Sayumi...—Dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente. No queriendo expresar todo sus sentimientos.

—Vamos, por lo que sé...ella no es buena para ti, ni mucho menos para los niños—Continuó relatando la rubia. Parecía que el tema de Samara la apasionaba de sobremanera.

—Sayumi, ¿Que sabes tu de Samara?—Le preguntó Sasuke con el rostro fruncido.

—Lo suficiente para decirte que no te conviene—Habló sin ningún remordimiento. Sus ojos verdes brillaban fieros.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y de la nada dejó escapar un breve suspiro, cargado de cansancio y agotamiento.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo sayumi, desde hace bastante tiempo que no cruzábamos miradas—Dijo el pelinegro mirándola fijamente. Su expresión aún era de cansancio, pero también demostraba un toque de seriedad y decisión.

—Solo quiero que durante tu visita en la mansión Uchiha disfrutes tu estadía, no quiero conflictos con Samara—Reveló su preocupación interna.

—¿Dices que puedo ser un problema?—Expresó Sayumi sorprendida o más bien indignada.

—No, pero conozco a Samara...Y se que no le agrada mucho la idea de tenerte con nosotros—Dijo Sasuke muy pensativo.

—Vaya Sasuke. Ahora no puedes dar ni un sólo paso sin tener que dejar a Samara de lado.—Dijo sayumi con un tono casi enfurecido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al instante, sayumi no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía con su vida, debia aclarar la situación de inmediato.

—Sayumi, eres muy importante para mí. Fuiste mi prometida, te respeto y admiro... Pero no quiero, te repito...no quiero que se originen problemas... Suficientes tengo por ahora—Habló levantándose del asiento dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...?, Creí que...—Dijo la rubia indecisa de continuar o no. Al parecer tenía planes que no había compartido aun con Sasuke.

—Nos vemos pronto sayumi—Dijo Sasuke metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. Y caminó con pasos lentos hasta desaparecer del campo visual de la joven rubia.

Por otra parte Sayumi continuaba desconcertada, la información obtenida de samara era muy contundente, razón suficiente para que Sasuke decidiera abandonar de una buena vez a esa terrible mujer, él estába consciente de esas verdades, lo sabía muy bien, Sasuke sabía que demonio era su esposa, pero aún así...¿aún así quiere permanecer junto ella?

—Tal vez esa mujer lo tiene amanezado con los niños, es la única forma de que decida aún estár con ella—Dijo Sayumi respirando profundo. Tratando de tranquilizarse.

No esperaba tirar la toalla inmediatamente, no después de tanto tiempo investigando los pasos de Sasuke, el hecho de estár allí junto a la familia Uchiha no era precisamente una linda casualidad, había esperado el momento oportuno para reaparecer en la vida del que fue su amor desde niña.

—No me rendiré, Sasuke será mío, sólo mío—Habló revelando su sonrisa blanca y un tanto siniestra.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—¿Me puedes explicar que rayos fue todo eso?—Dijo ino colocando sus manos en sus caderas en forma de regaño.

—Bueno, debía dejar a los niños en su habitación, estában realmente agotados por el ajetreo del día—Dijo Sakura sentada en la cama junto a Hinata.

—Si pero dejaste a Sasuke sólo con la arpida de Sayumi, quién sabe que estarán haciendo ahora—Dijo ino haciendo círculos con sus pasos por toda la habitación de Sakura.

—No creo que Sasuke haga nada con sayumi. Él no es ése tipo de hombres ino—Dijo la pelinegra con seguridad.

—Hombres son hombres al fin de cuentas—Expresó la rubia como si nada.

—Mi primo no, no todos los hombres son así.—Dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

—Esta bien, pero cabe recalcar que las mujeres si podemos ser un tanto peligrosas...Si nos proponemos algo ten la seguridad de que no descansaremos hasta obtenerlo, como es el caso de ésta tal sayumi...¿No es así Samara?—Le dijo ino mirándola e invitándola a hablar.

—Claro, las mujeres podemos ser unas trepadoras—Dijo Sakura con cierta repugnancia. No olvidaba las cosas asquerosas que se enteró de Samara, y pensar que la gente ahora piensa que esa vil mujer es ella...

_"Me da asco si quiera que me llamen por su nombre"_

—Jajaja no hablada de ello...Me refiero, ¿No te preocupa que sayumi esté con Sasuke ahora?—Dijo ino de nuevo atacandola con sus preguntas.

Tanto la rubia como la pelinegra la observaban atentamente, esperando su respuesta.

—No puedo dar cada paso pensando en esa tal sayumi. En serio creo que no debo preocuparme—Dijo intentando sonar convincente.

_"Solo espero no equivocarme"_

—Wao, de verdad que has cambiado, la antigua tú ya desde hace mucho que revolcaria a la rubia oxigenada esa—Dijo ino realmente divertida.

—Por favor ino. Samara tiene razón, sayumi es solo una conocida de Sasuke—Dijo Hinata relajada.

—Una conocida que hasta estuvo comprometida para casarse con él—Dijo ino elevando una ceja.

Sakura tragó grueso, de nuevo le invadió un frío tremendo en el interior de su pecho, Tal vez si debía alarmarse realmente...

—Bueno pero ya que...¿Para donde vamos está noche?...Un club o un restaurante—Dijo ino entusiasmada.

—Ehmm...La verdad hoy no saldré, los niños están cansados—Dijo Sakura cómo excusa.

—Pues claro, sólo será una salida de chicas, debemos aprovechar el lugar—Dijo la rubia animada.

—Ve tu con Hinata, yo tengo un poco de dolor en la espalda—Dijo Sakura fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Te has lastimado al caer a la piscina?—Dijo Hinata curiosa.

—Si, creo que si, itachi me aventó de sorpresa—Habló frunciendo el ceño.

—Hummm itachi, ya no lo soporto—Dijo ino con una mueca.

—¿De verdad?..¿Y eso?—Dijo Hinata con extrañeza.

—Pues no sabrás tú lo creído y lo superficial que es. La verdad no me cae bien—Dijo ya hastiada la rubia.

—La verdad si es un poquito pesado—Dijo Hinata divertida.

Mientras que Sakura sudaba frío desde su posición, y pensar que tendría que verlo dentro de poco...

—Bueno...Ya que. ¿Vendrás conmigo Hinata? Ya que la abuelita no puede—Dijo ino burlesca.

—Claro, porque no. Naruto estará con sus padres. Asi que si voy—Dijo la pelinegra alegre.

—Espero que te mejores abuela—Dijo ino abriendo la puerta de la habitación, no esperándose encontrar con un Sasuke dispuesto a abrirla también.

—Ehmm hola Sasuke, ya nos íbamos... Vamos hina—Dijo ino saliendo rápidamente del cuarto. Seguidamente Hinata tomó el mismo rumbo dejando sólo al pelinegro y a _la castaña._

—Sasuke...—Dijo Sakura extremadamente nerviosa. Recordando lo que había sucedido hacé unas horas atrás.

—Hump...Solo vine por mis cosas. Me mudo a otra habitación—Dijo caminando hasta su armario.

—¿Solo?—Dijo con cierto temor en su pregunta.

_"¿Te vas con ella Sasuke?"_

Sasuke sacó su maleta y la llenó con sus prendas en un rápido movimiento, esperaba salír de ese cuarto antes que la tentación lo venciera, ver a su _mujer_ y recordar las sensaciones tan increíbles que le hizo sentir lo atontaban, quería hacer cosas locas y apasionadas.

—Si, estaré junto a la de Naruto—Habló mientras arrastraba la maleta a la salida.

De alguna manera Sakura pudo sentir tranquilidad, Sasuke era sincero en lo que decía, al menos confiaba plenamente en su palabra...De verdad era un alivio saber que no se iba con la tal sayumi esa...

—Buenas noches Sasuke—Dijo Sakura con tono suave. El pelinegro se detuvo unos segundos, juraría que había vacilado con sus movimientos, pero a final de cuentas tomó la manilla y se marchó.

Tiempo después Sakura se derrumbó en la cama, definitivamente nada había salido como esperaba.

"_Espero que este infierno acabé pronto"_

.

La noche transcurría con total normalidad, los niños ya descansaban en sus habitantes, _su _familia igualmente y su esposo... bueno, de él no sabía nada todavía. Eran aproximadamente las nueve con tres de la noche.

Respiró profundamente antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación 523, no se había arreglado, simplemente tomó una ducha caliente, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, una falda color piel, una blusa de tiras negro y sus sandalias. No iba para nada atractiva, no quería despertar ningún tipo de emoción en el pelinegro.

—Jumm Sabía que vendrías—Dijo itachi abriendo la puerta. Con el dorso descubierto y sólo unos bóxers.

—Itachi, no creo que...—Dijo Sakura con el corazón acelerado. El pelinegro no esperó respuesta alguna, la tomó del brazo y la jaló a dentro de la habitación.

—¿Que diablos sucede contigo?—Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Debía permanecer firmé con su posición para que su visita terminará lo más pronto posible.

—Estuve ansioso toda la tarde. Esperaba esté momento—Dijo lamiéndose los labios.

—Escucha, solo vine para terminar con está farsa, ya no estoy dispuesta a está cochinada. No soy más esa mujer—Dijo Sakura completamente decidida.

"_¡Por supuesto que no soy Samara!"_

Itachi sonrió con burla y se acercó rápidamente hasta tomarla de la cintura. Era rápido y sigiloso.

—No me hagas reír... Pero si fuiste tu la que en un principio se metió en mi cama..No te hagas la Santa ahora—Le habló muy cerca de los labios.

"_La sucia de Samara, ¡no yo!"_

—Es cierto, fuí una vil mujerzuela. Pero tu.. tu eres hermano de Sasuke. ¿Cómo permitiste esa asquerosidad?—Dijo con rabia, Sakura definitivamente odiaba todo eso. Odiaba tener ahora que lidiar con los desastres de Samara, con las consecuencias terribles que se le avecinaban.

Itachi frunció el ceño y de la nada aventó a Sakura en la amplia cama, su rostro ahora se apreciaba más perverso. Más siniestro, más peligroso...

—Las zorras como tu no valen nada. No creo que a Sasuke le moleste el favor que le hago al abrirle los ojos—Dijo posicionándose encima de su cuerpo.

Sakura al instante palideció, su corazón se aceleró y preparó sus puños para golpearlo cin todas sus fuerzas, pero el pelinegro era muy astuto, Itachi poseía mucha fuerza, intentaba separarlo de su cuerpo pero éste se rehusaba. Lo golpeaba pero no conseguía absolutamente nada.

—Si no valgo nada déjame en paz, déjame tranquila—Dijo Sakura atemorizada. Ya ño único que le quedaba era suplicar para salír ilesa de la situación.

—No me da la gana. Estarás conmigo hasta que me sacie de ti, hasta que me aburra de hacerte gemir—Dijo arrancando con una mano su falda.

—¡Espera no lo hagas..!...Yo no soy...—Dijo Sakura al borde de la desesperación.

"_No soy Samara"_

—¿No eres que?—Dijo itachi mirándola fijamente.

Sakura temblaba de miedo, itachi no le creería si le dijera que no es la verdadera Samara, lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar la situación.

—Por favor no lo hagas...no—Dijo en súplica.

—Vaya me sorpendes, no esperaba súplicas de tu parte. No te preocupes, prometo hacerte sentir toda una verdadera mujer, no como el tonto de mi hermano—Dijo lo último con rabia.

—No, no, no...¡Déjame —Dijo Sakura pataleando debajo de su cuerpo.

—Es mejor que cooperes, no querrás verme enfadado—Dijo con tono atemorizante.

Sakura tragó grueso al ver la seriedad de su amenaza, es obvio que hablaba en serio...nunca esperó experimentar algo como eso, ni en sus peores sueñospero no todo era color de Rosa en su vida, pues había aceptado vivir el infierno de Samara.

Poco a poco dejó de forcejear, itachi sonrió de lado y rápidamente arrancó la cola de su cabello, liberando su melena suave y espesa.

—Asi está mucho Mejor—Dijo atacando su cuello blanco, sus labios rosas y sus mejillas. Sakura solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando que aquél hombre manoseara su frágil cuerpo con desesperación.

Podía sentir su erección crecer cada segundo, había quitado su camisa y su sostén de un rápido movimiento, itachi era un salvaje, un ser malvado tanto como Samara.

Sus senos ahora estában a su merced, los chupaba, succionaba y los amasaba con desesperación. Atacó su plano abdomen, cada roce, cada beso... era su perdición.

Sintió como dos dedos invadían su cavidad aun entre las bragas, apretó los labios para no pronunciar ningún sonido, nigún gemido que le hiciera pensar que le gustaba lo que hacía con ella.

—Cielos, tu piel están suave. No la recordaba asi de exquisita, tu aroma ahora es dulce, dulce y adictivo—Pronunció haciendo círculos dentro de su cavidad húmeda.

El rostro de Sakura estaba fruncido, quería dejar qué su cuerpo se quedará y su mente viajará a otro sitio.

—Veamos tu sabor—Dijo itachi abriendo sus piernas y arrancando sus bragas hasta romperlas.

Sakura hizo a levantarse, pero de inmediato itachi la tomó con fuerza de ambas piernas y enterró su cabeza en esa zona, dando languetazos, lamidas y penetrando con su humedad lengua.

—Ere.. eres un...—Dijo Sakura mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que se odiaba por dejar que todo eso sucediera, y mucho más por permitirse sentir cosas por ese ser desagradable. Tan repugnante, porque aunque itachi era un hombre sumamente atractivo, eso no le quitaba lo vil y arrogante.

—Deliciosa, sumamente deliciosa—Dijo itachi enloquecido. Sakura sudaba, era inevitable no extremerse por esas sensaciones.

"_Dios mío, me siento tan sucia"_

—No aguanto más, tengo que hacerte mía—Dijo itachi liberando su miembro, no esperó a qué _Samara_ se recuperará, tomó su miembro erecto y lo introdujo hasta su cavidad. Sakura dió un respingo rápido, no quería, no quería que eso sucediera...

—No, n..no—Dijo Sakura empuñando las manos. Comenzando a levantarse de la cama.

—Lo quieres así, entonces así será...—Dijo itachi tomando a Sakura de las nalgas y dirigiéndose hasta la pared más cercana. Se introdujo de nuevo en su interior y comenzó con el vaivén desesperado. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, no iba hacer suave ahora con la fiera salvaje.

—e..eres un d.. desgr..aciado—Dijo Sakura enterrando sus uñas en su piel hasta hacerlo sangrar, debía defenderse de algúna manera, aunque ésta le provocará más deseo a su agresor.

—Uyss...estas muy estrecha. Demasiado, ¡estan delicioso!—Dijo acentuando más las embestidas. Atacó su cuello mientras la penetraba furioso, sus cuerpos chocaban uno contra el otro, la espalda de Sakura tocaba la pared una y otra y otra vez.

Inimaginable lo que sucedía entre esas cuatro paredes, los roncos gemidos del pelinegro eran desesperados, gemía y gemía muy ansioso, hundiéndose dentro de aquella mujer que no era la correcta...

—No..no...te daré el... gusto...de verme...gemir —Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Mordió sus labios así sangraran.

—Lo.. único que me importa es que estoy dentro de ti, y que me saciere de tu cuerpo hasta que yo quiera—Dijo itachi atacando sus rojos labios.

Aquella idea la golpeó fuertemente, no saldría de ese cuarto hasta que ése ser malvado se cansará de tomar su cuerpo, de ultrajarla, someterla a su antojo. Pensar que Sasuke se encontraba a metros de distancia, muy cerca de la suciedad y repugnancia.

"_Perdoname Sasuke, porque aunque no soy tu esposa... siento que manche tu confianza, el amor que aflorecido en mi...por ti"_

De la nada sintió cómo itachi salía de su interior, la tomó cómo una muñeca de trapo y la arrojó de nuevo en la cama, había aterrizado boca a bajo, dejando su trasero completamente descubierto.

Ahogó un gemido cuando siento el pene de él restregarse entre sus nalgas, una y muchas veces, su erección crecía y crecía... cómo si aún no se saciará de su cuerpo.

Sentía su vitalidad desaparecer, no tenía fuerzas para luchar por lo que cuando sintió que itachi la levantaba y tomaba de las caderas para penetrarla nuevamente, simplemente se dejó hacer... Quizás pronto terminé esa pesadilla, aunque después venga la realidad.

El pelinegro tomó sus cabellos en una cola, jalandolos, mientras simulaba cabalgarla. El chisqueo de su miembro entrar y salir era un eco en los oídos de Sakura, aquél sonido sería su martirio de ahora en adelante.

—Ahmm, ahmmm...Rico, asi me gusta zorra. Me encanta enterrartelo..¡Se que te gusta a ti también!—Bociferó mientras continúaba con aquél vaivén, los segundos parecían convertiste en horas, el tiempo una verdadera tortura para la inpostora de Samara.

Itachi comenzó a repartir besos por toda su espalda, dibujando con su saliva el recorrido de sus lamidas, dejando evidencia de aquél fugaz encuentro, aquellos moretones aparecerían en unas horas en la blanca piel de la triste ex-pelirrosa.

De pronto su interior se contrajo, había llegado a su punto exacto, se odiaba de nuevo por sentir aquel orgasmo, itachi la golpeó unaa cuantas veces y rápidamente salió de su cavidad, liberando en sus nalgas la esencia de su hombría.

—Eres un asco—Dijo Sakura al borde del llanto. No quería llorar en ese momento, y mucho menos enfrente de ése desgraciado violador.

—Wao, eso, eso fue...delicioso—Dijo itachi acostándose en su lado. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda ahora con delicadeza.

—Sueltame infeliz, ya obtuviste lo que querías, déjame en paz—Dijo Sakura intentando levantarse, pero su cuerpo frágil se lo impedía. Aquella tormentasa sesión de sexo la había consumido por completo.

—¿Dónde está el lunar de estrella?—Dijo itachi frunciendo el ceño. Revisando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Y a ti que más te da...Yo hago lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, me quito y me pongo lo que me plaza—

—Asi que te lo borraste, me encantaba ese lunar. Luces un poco diferente—habló mirándola detalladamente.

—Piensa lo que te venga en gana, no voy a hablar contigo de nada. Me repugnas—Dijo Sakura con odio. Sus ojos estában agotados, pero aún podía fruncir el ceño y expresar sus sentimientos en esos momentos.

Itachi se mostraba pensativo, había algo en esa mujer que no terminaba de comprender.

—Estas distinta, tu forma de expresarte, tua gestos. No son los mismos que recuerdo.—Habló en tono interrogador.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se armó de fuerzas para levantarse, ya no estába dispuesta a más humillaciones. Cuando estuvo de pié, abrió sus ojos y tomó vsu ropa regada.

—Tal yo sea una zorra, una desvergonzada, una infeliz que no vale Nada. Pero lo que tu le has hecho a tu hermano, a tu sangre es mil veces peor de que cualquiera haya hecho—Dijo con determinación, se vistió muy torpemente mientras itachi la observaba desconcertado.

—No vales el perdón—Completó Sakura antes de marcharse con las pocas fuerzas que había reunido.

Mientras que el pelinegro frunció el ceño enfadado, no esperaba un discurso de moralidad de aquella mujer, era sencillamente absurdo que ella dijera esas estupideces.

—Pero mira quién lo dice, La Reina de la mentira y el engaño—Dijo mientras sonreía de lado, porque muy a pesar de todo, había disfrutado hacerle el amor a _Samara, _había despertado de nuevo el deseo por ella, y ahora más intensamente.

—Esto va hacer divertido—Dijo itachi mientras se relamia los labios.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@__**

Cuando salió de la habitación y se disponía a recorrer los pasillos lo que menos esperó ver fue la figura de cierta mujer recargada en uno de los pilares del lugar, por su expresión parecia disfrutar de lo que detrás de las paredes se podía escapar...Los roncos gemidos por supuesto que no eran la excepción.

—Vaya, ¿disfrutaste de la noche?—Dijo sayumi divertida.

Sakura hubiera preferido mil veces encontrarse con la víbora de Karin en lugar de la recién llegada, la rubia parecía conocer muy bien de lo que hablaba. Incluso la retaba con la mirada, definitivamente la suciedad de sus actos y los de Samara no eran fáciles de ocultar.

—Sayumi...—Dijo tragando grueso. La posibilidad de volver a estár con su tía cada segundo se hacía más lejana.

—Ya conocía de tus hazañas, pero vaya que eres una vil descarada. Mira que hacerlo aquí, en el resort con tu familia, eso no tiene perdón...Pero de que hablo, si eres una sinica —dijo la rubia con veneno de por medio.

—No voy hablar contigo—Dijo Sakura intentado escapar.

—Descuida, también me marcho. La salida con Sasuke también me ha agotado, espero que el sujeto que calentó tu cama esté dispuesto a esperar que se tramite tu divorcio—Dijo La rubia encaminadose al final de aquél pasillo, Sakura la observó girar e instruirse en el otro pasillo que conectaba con ese, Sayumi no podía enterarse quién se quedaba en esa habitación.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta de itachi, el pelinegro ya con unos pantalones la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Sayumi me vió salir de está habitación, supongo que no te conviene que se enteré todo el mundo. Ni mucho menos Karin—Dijo Sakura con rabia, ahora sayumi creía tenerla entré sis garras.

—Karin es lo de menos, aunque utilizaría todo ésto para quedarse con Sasuke. En cuanto a la habitación, la registre con un nombre falso. Ya se que no debo abrir la puerta hasta mañana, cuando la desocupe—Dijo itachi con semblante tranquilo.

—Eres un cerdo...¿Como que no te importa Karin?, es tu esposa descarado—Dijo Sakura ahora con náuseas.

—Por favor, sabés muy bien que lo mío con karin fue por conveniencia, ella es mayoritaria en las acciones del bufete que heredó de su familia, ella se casó conmigo para estár cerca de Sasuke, sabes muy bien que está obsesionada con él —Dijo con fastidio. Parecía cansado.

—Son un asco, los dos—Dijo Sakura ya al borde de la colapso.

—¿Te quedas a dormir?—Dijo itachi guiñandole un ojo.

—Infeliz—Dijo Sakura saliendo rápidamente del lugar, llegando a la piscina solitaria. La gente disfrutaba de los clubes y bares en esas horas de la noche.

Era un poco tarde, las once con 15, el tiempo había transcurrido sin detenerse, ahora si podía ver las horas pasar por su lado. De pronto y en medio de sus lamentos observó aquél hombre hermoso, sentado en la orilla con los pies dentro del agua.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y fue inevitable no llorar, porque Sasuke no merecía nada de lo que la gente sucia y vil que lo rodea le ha hecho. Con cuidado de no llamar su atención decidió alejarse antes de que notará su miserable presencia.

—Hump...¿Te vas?—Dijo la gruesa voz de _su _esposo. Al parecer poseía un gran sentido desarrollo sensorial.

—Ahm, si voy a mí cuarto, buenas noches Sasuke—Dijo con un hilo de voz. No merecía ni siquiera que él le dirigiera la palabra.

—Huyes como una cobarde—Dijo roncamente.

Sakura se paralizó al instante, claro que era una cobarde, no solo eso, era una impostora, una vil farsante.

—Es tarde, sólo fuí a caminar—habló con fragilidad.

_"Perdóname"_

—Ven... acércate—Dijo él, estaba de espaldas mirando a la piscina, mientras que Sakura lo observaba sin moverse.

—Yo... Duerme Sasuke, es lo mejor—Dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada, demasiado ya que Sasuke se levantó de inmediato y la encaró de la nada.

—¿Por qué?...¿Acaso no quieres verme ya?—Dijo obsevandola con su oscura y potente mirada.

—No...es que..Tu te marchaste del cuarto, supongo que es porque no quieres verme tu a mi—Se defendió como pudo. Con esa inquisidora mirada taladrando su piel era díficil concentrarse.

—Hump..Ahora mis acciones son las que afectan está relación—Dijo tomando el mentón de ella con fuerza.

—No, no...no hablada de...—Dijo Sakura intimidada. Su tacto quemada su piel, le erizaba los vellos detrás de su cuello.

—Samara, tu eres mi perdición—Dijo Sasuke acercándose para besar sus labios.

Sakura escuchó el nombre por el cuál fue llamado, no era ella a la que Sasuke buscaba, era a la mujer que ae divertía en Grecia con su amante.

—Sasuke, soy mala para ti—Dijo con remordimiento.

Era ahora consciente de que si sayumi le decía a Sasuke lo que minutos atrás escuchó, no volvería a mirar ésos grandes y brillantes ojos ónix.

—¿Que tanto?—Dijo a escasos centímetros de besar sus labios.

—Mucho—Dijo Sakura vibrando por su cercanía.

—Aun así eres mía, toda tu...me pertenece—Dijo con arrebato, besando demandante sus labios. Sus besos si eran apetitosos, cálidos y reconfortantes.

Besar a Sasuke si era pisar el cielo, aunque después tenga que bajar al infierno.

—Eres mía, y no te irás de mi lado a menos que yo decida echarte—Dijo soltando su mentón y alejándose hasta desaparecer.

Regresó a su cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta y cayó en la cama lloró repetidas veces, no valía cómo mujer, no valía nada.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

A la mañana siguiente era domingo, había dormido hasta poco después de las nueve, cuando sintió la intromisión de dos figuras en su habitación enterró su rostro en la almohada para evitar la Luz entrar en la recámara.

—Vamos levantate, hoy conduciremos motos de agua en la playa que está cercana—Dijo ino ya con su traje de baño Verde.

—Si, estoy emocionada. Tomaré fotos de todos y cada uno de ustedes—Dijo Hinata alistando su cámara, traía su traje de baño azul claro.

—Ummmm—Dijo Sakura levantándose torpemente.

—Oye...¿Y este moretón?—Dijo Hinata. Observando la espalda descubierta de Sakura, aun traía la camisa de tiras de la noche pasada.

—ah—Dijo Sakura alarmada.

_"Bastardo"_

—¿No me digas que fue itachi?—Dijo ino frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—Si, por lo de la caída en la piscina, el agua debió golpearte fuerte—Dijo está vez Hinata.

—Si, bueno, Ayer me dolía la espalda Dijo Sakura para completar la versión que se habían creído.

—Ves, por pesado me cae mal—Dijo ino.

—Bueno, bueno. vamos que la diversión comienza—Dijo Hinata emocionada.

—Si, si...Vamos por tu traje de baño—Dijo ino rebuscando entre la ropa de Samara.

**35 minutos después.**

Sakura ya estába lista, con un grandioso bañador dorado de dos piezas, su cabello sedoso suelto y un vestido ligero arriba del traje de baño.

Cuando llegaron al puento de encuentro, la recepción Sakura abrazo a sus pequeños, ya arreglados y desayunados. Observó a su alrededor y por supuesto que no faltaba la presencia de sayumi y la de itachi. Karin sonría altanera, Mikoto, Kushina, Naruto, Minato y fugaku también estaban. Mientras que Sasuke estába un poco apartado de los demás, sólo la observó por breves segundos, segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

—Mi vida, hay unas personas que quieren verte—Dijo Mikoto tapando sus ojos de la nada.

—Mikoto, ¿Cómo los veré si no me dejás abrir los ojos?—Dijo Sakura con cierta gracia.

—Ya vienen... ahora si.. mirá quiénes regresaron de su viaje—dijo la pelinegra liberando sus ojos.

—¿Quién?—Dijo Sakura desorientada. Enfrenté de ella estában dos personas, una mujer castaña de ojos verdes, de madura edad, y un hombre canoso de ojos azules también mayor.

—Mi niña, que alegría volverte a ver—Dijo el hombre abrazándola.

—¿Ahmm?—Dijo Sakura con un gran palpitar en su corazón.

—Decidimos darte la sorpresa. Ya regresamos—Dijo suotha, el padre de Samara.

—¿Papá?—Dijo Sakura tragando grueso. Era imposible...ellos estában lejos

Todos a su alrededor la miraban, sobretodo sayumi, parecía quere decir algunas palabras, sin embargo calló, y se mantuvo serena.

Cuándo southa se hizo aún lado para que la madre de samara, Sakumi abrazara a su hija, Sakura tragó grueso...un sentimiento muy poderoso le invadió su interior.

—Samar...—Dijo la mujer, la miró detenidamente, parecía un tanto desconcertada.

—¿Sakumi que pasa?—Dijo suotha confundido.

—Es que, tus ojos hija...son—Dijo sakumi comenzando a temblar.

—¿M-mamá?—Dijo Sakura sin saber que más agregar.

—¿Sakumi?—Dijo el hombre preocupado, pues la mujer había comenzado a tiritar.

—Sa...sa... Sakura—Dijo la mujer antes de desfallecer. Cayó desmayada en el pulido piso.

—¿Que pasó?—Dijo ino.

—¿Quién es esa Sakura?—Dijo Sayumi frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras que Sakura estába impactada...Por qué esa mujer la había llamado por nombre real?

Además que era ese extraño sentimiento que le invadió al ver a esas extrañas personas.

"_¿Que es esto que siento?" _Se dijo arrodillándose para estár junto a la madre de Samara.

,

.

**oigan, perdón, no había tenido chance de escribir, porque la inspiración se me va y viene, es frustrante... pero prometo volver cómo antes... gracias y por fa, déjenme au Reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¿Oportunidad?**

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

—Muy bien, dejenla descansar—Dijo Mikoto acercándose a la puerta.

—Esta bien. Lo que causó su desmayo fue el cansancio. Necesita recuperar fuerzas—Habló Shuota más tranquilo.

—Asi es, es necesario que descanse, vayamos con los niños y en un rato volvemos para checarla—Dijo la pelinegra con voz amable.

El resto de la familia había ido a la playa, tranquilizar a los niños era la prioridad del momento, pues se habían impresionando bastante con el desmayo de su abuela, asi que cuando Sakumi fue examinada por el doctor y diagnósticada con agotamiento Sasuke y fugaku llevaron al resto de la familia al destino ya planeado, la playa.

—Yo me quedaré un momento más—Dijo Sakura acomodándose en el sofa de la habitación de su madre.

—No es necesario hija, tu madre estará bien—Dijo el padre de Samara con seriedad.

—Papá, quiero está con ella un tiempo más, no te preocupes...—Dijo Sakura decidida. Ahora se rehusaba a separarse de la madre de Samara. Necesitaba preguntarle aquélla duda qué embargaba su mente.

Shuota permaneció en el mismo lugar, Mikoto ya se había marchado y solo estaban los tres en esa habitación amplía y bien decorada.

—Samara, lamento todo esto. Mikoto incistio en que te dieramos está sorpresa. Tu madre quería ver a los niños, nuestra intención no ha sido molestarte—Expresó el hombre mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sakura se sorprendió al instante. ¿Por qué le decía aquellas palabras?, ¿Cómo podría molestar los padres a una hija?

—Papá, Cómo crees que son una molestia, claro que pueden ver a los niños, no entiendo lo que tratas de decir...—Dijo muy extrañada.

—La última vez dijiste que no querías volvernos a ver—Dijo Shuota con la voz quebrada.

—¿Q-Que?— Pronunció Impactada.

—Entendemos tus razones, tu vida no ha sido fácil gracias a nosotros. Nunca debíamos comprometerte con Sasuke, nosotros somos los causantes de tu sufrimiento—Dijo Shouta con arrepentimiento.

—Pero...—Dijo Sakura sin saber que más decir. Lo que el padre de Samara hablaba era muy delicado.

—Desde un principio mo debimos comprometerte con nadie, ni con sabaku No, ni con ningun otro...el que tu sufras ahora es por nuestra culpa—

Sakura trago grueso, los padres de Samara son Americanos, es cierto que los japoneses acostumbran a sus hijos a matrimonios arreglados y tal vez todo el compromiso de su hija no haya sido algo fácil para ellos...Pero aun así, el que Samara se casará con Sasuke por compromiso no la obligaba a ser tan despiadada, hacer tan vil, una interesada sin sentimientos...Sus padres no debian culparse por lo que es Samara, ella no sufre, ella disfruta con el sufrimiento de los demás.

—Papá...—Dijo Sakura con sentimiento. Tener que decir aquella palabra la volvía vulnerable, pues recordaba a su padre ahora más que antes...

"¿Por qué samara es tan cruel con su padres?"

—Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho, que hice... quiero que sepas que lo lamento desdé lo mas profundo de mi Ser, ustedes son todo para mi. Nunca podría quererlos fuera de mi vida—Expresó Sakura con emoción, como si hablará con su verdadero padre.

—Samara...—Dijo Shouta sorprendido, las lágrimas se acumularon en su ojos. Y Para cuándo Sakura abrió la boca para hablar ya el padre de samara la abrazaba con fuerza, aún sentada en el sofa.

—Hija, de verdad te amos con el alma—Dijo el hombre con sentimiento.

Sakura tembló con el contacto, aquél abrazo cálido y protector le daba seguridad y satisfacción...

—Y yo a ustedes...Los amo—Dijo con lágrimas. No fingía, para nada. De verdad quería a ésta familia, prestada o no, la protegería hasta de la verdadera Samara...lo intentaría.

—Me alegra verte mi cielo—Dijo con Cariño shuota. Abrazándola fuertemente.

—Y a mi mucho más, no sabés cuanto—Dijo Sakura.

—¿Segura quieres quedarte un poco más?—Dijo el hombre separándose de su hija.

—Si, un rato más—Dijo Sakura mirándo hacia la cama con sakumi en ella.

—Esta bien hija, voy a ir con los demás. Te veo después—Dijo shuota dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura se tocó la zona con su mano izquierda, le agradó aquél gesto tan lindo.

"Papá, cómo te extraño"

—Ya quería tocar la arena—Dijo Sayumi al aire, sonriendo, había sacado su vestido y quedado solo con su diminuto bikini turquesa.

—Ja, si claro—Comentó Ino con el ceño fruncido. Observándola. También con su traje de baño puesto, color violeta, de dos piezas.

—¿Que sucede ino?—Dijo Hinata al lado de la rubia.

—Pues que la rubia aquella quiere llamar la atención, ¿no lo ves?—dijo con una mueca. Ambas a una distancia considerable.

—Si ya lo he notado, me quedé pensando que mientras samara no esté presente debemos hacerle compañía a Sasuke...¿no crees?—Dijo Hinata con decisión.

—¿Asi?..¿Y que hay de tus suegros?..¿No pasarás tiempo con ellos?—Dijo ino observando a Naruto con sus padres en una pequeña choza, conversar mientras tomaban cócteles. Al lado de éstos estaban fugaku, Mikoto, el ama de llaves, los niños y el padre de sarama en otra choza pequeña.

—Naruto tiene que ponerse al día con sus padres, además ya tenemos programado otra visita más familiar. Ahora a lo que vinimos, juntar a Sasuke con Samara—Dijo la pelinegra. Mirándo en la dirección de Sasuke.

—Que bueno que lo dices... Vayamos—Dijo ino con determinación.

Mientras tanto sasuke ya se encontraba sin camisa, con el pecho a la vista, sus abdominales bien marcados y con unos lentes de sol oscuros. Caminando por la orilla de la playa mientras el viento mecía su fino cabello negro.

—¿Cuando iremos a las motos?—Dijo Sayumi interponiendose en el camino de Sasuke.

—Itachi ya lo está arreglando, debe estar por venir con el instructor—Dijo Sasuke intentado concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea en la diminuta tanga de la rubia.

—De acuerdo, podemos caminar mientras tanto—Dijo Sayumi enganchandose del brazo del pelinegro.

—Hump...Eso estaba haciendo—Dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

—Pero ahora no estarás solo—Dijo la mujer con diversión.

—La playa no está sola, hay mucha gente aquí—Dijo el pelinegro un poco inquieto por la cercanía de la rubia.

—Si...a lo que me refiero es a que más acompañado...—Dijo la mujer con un toque de seducción.

—Sayumi tu...—Decia Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la rubia, pero la repentina aparición de Hinata y de ino lograron callarlo de inmediato.

—Sayumi que bueno verte, queríamos acompañarte, no es bueno dejar a la invitada sola—Dijo Ino divertida, o más bien con malicia.

—Venimos hacerles compañía—Habló Hinata.

—No hace falta, estoy bien—Dijo Sayumi de mal humor.

—No que va... Aquí la Uzumaki y yo nos encargaremos de hacerte la estadía más divertida—Y aquellas palabras las dijo ino con doble sentido.

—Mira Yamanaka...No quiero que...—Dijo la rubia, pero Sasuke se deshizo de su agarré y caminando hasta encontrarse con itachi y Karin quienes acababan de llegar.

—¿Sasuke?—Dijo Sayumi irritada al verse ignorada. Y abandonada.

—¿Decías sayumi?—Dijo ino alzando una ceja.

—¡Déjenme en paz!—Dijo la mujer ahora introduciendose en las olas y el mar.

—Cuidado con una red, no vaya hacer que te confundan con un bagre e intenten pescarte—Dijo ino riendo. Colocándose las manos en sus caderas bronceadas.

—Eso fue divertido—Dijo Hinata risueña.

—No debemos dejarla sola con Sasuke, eso lo evitaremos, hasta que Samara vuelva—Dijo la rubia con desición.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo—Dijo la pelinegra alerta

**@_@**

—Ya todo esta arreglado Sasuke, solo es cuestión de escoger los turnos—Dijo itachi con sus lentes de diseño y su cabello revuelto. Sus músculos descubiertos dejaban a varias chicas delirar.

—Muy bien, vayamos entonces—Dijo Sasuke dispuesto a irse a laa chozas.

—¿Donde está Samara?—Dijo itachi frunciendo el ceño. Deteniéndo el paso de su hermano.

—En la habitación con su madre.—Dijo Sasuke también frunciendo el ceño. La pregunta y el tono no le había gustado, tal vez porque sonó como una exigencia más que por simple curiosidad.

—Eso si que es raro. ¿Samara de buena hija?...que sorpresa—dijo Karin con una sonrisa amplia. Vestida con un diminuto bikini rojo fuego.

—Hump..¿Y a ti qué?..No te importa en lo más mínimo, preocupate por lo tuyo y deja lo demas—Le dijo irritado a Karin. Ya hastiado de la complicada esposa de su hermano.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por el comentario, obviamente no se esperaba aquel ataque.

—Calmate Sasuke—habló itachi desafiante.

—No quiero que ninguno se meta en mis asuntos—Respondió con elevado tono de voz.

—¿Te refieres a Samara como tu asunto?—Dijo itachi alzando una ceja.

—No te interesa, a ningúno—Dijo Sasuke cómo punto definitivo. Se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia la choza de su familia.

—¿Que fue eso?—Dijo Karin.

—Mi patético hermano intentado sonar desafiante—Dijo itachi riéndose.

Karin frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio.

—¡Idiota!..¿Por qué demonios tienes que preguntar por esa zorra?—Le habló enojada.

Itachi se quitó los lentes de sol y los guardó en el interior de su pantaloncillo. Tomó con fuerza el mentón de la mujer y la obligó a que lo mirará fijamente, con aquellos ojos llenos de maldad pura.

—Escucha Karin, no hay sobre la tierra una más zorra que tu. Asi que mejor calla y olvídate de Samara—Le dijo con desprecio mientras soltaba su mentón con poca delicadeza.

—¡Eres un animal!—Dijo la pelirroja frotándose la zona lastimada.

—Jumm...No tanto cómo tú—Respondió al fin, dejándola sola para ir por el dichoso instructor. Karin lo miró alejarse y se llenó de furia.

—Este infeliz, cuando consiga separar a Samara de Sasuke, me largare de esta farsa de una maldita vez—Dijo la pelirroja con fastidió.

—¿A poco no viste a Karin refunfuñar después que itachi se fue?—Le dijo ino a Hinata, ambas saliendo de la playa, un poco broncedas.

—Al parecer, debe estar enojada por algo. Asi de fatidiosa es—Dijo Hinata colocándose de nuevo su vestido de playa.

—Bien, no importa. La sayumi aún está en el agua, me parece que espera que Sasuke vaya por ella—Dijo ino observando a la rubia jugar entre las olas.

—Mmm, quiere llamar su atención. Es lo que me hace a entender—Dijo Hinata malhumorada por la actitud de la rubia.

—Es una buscona. Mirá, Sasuke está hablando con Naruto en la choza, no le está prestando ni la más mínima atención—Dijo ino riéndose por los intentos fallidos de Sayumi para engatusar a Sasuke.

—Tenemo qué ir por Samara, de nada sirve que intentemos alejar a Sayumi de Sasuke si ella no está presente para estár con él—Dijo Hinata convencida.

—Eso es cierto, ve tu por ella. Yo me encargo que en tu regreso Sayumi no toque a Sasuke—Habló ino con seguridad.

—Entiendo, ya regreso—Dice la pelinegra caminando de vuelta al resort.

—Muy bien, es hora de la estrategia Yamanaka, a ver como me sale—Dijo ino preparándose para atajar a la rubia cuándo vaya por Sasuke.

**@_@**

Karin se alejó lo más que pudo de la cabaña, después de lo ocurrido con itachi estaba muy enojada con todo mundo, la gente la miraba caminar a paso marcado mientras fruncía con frustración el entrecejo. De pronto se fijó en la persona que se introducia en su campo visual...Ya era hora de que apareciera.

—Hasta que por fin te encuentro inútil, ¿dónde te habías metido?—Le dijo Karin al peliblanco, el cuál estaba muy sonriente.

Suigetsu sonrió de lado mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, tenía un short azul marino, una camisa blanca con todos los botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista sus abdominales, unos lentes oscuros y en la mano un cóctel de frutas.

—Karin relajate, estas en una hermosa playa, con este sol, este mar...Y con estás bellísimas sirenas—Dijo el hombre detallando a su alrededor.

—¡Mira idiota!...Para lo único que te traje fue para que provocarás un pleito entré Sasuke y la zorra de Samara, no para que vinieras a vacacionar—Le dijo ya con la vena en su frente bien marcada.

—Cariño, ese plan tuyo no parece tener ningún futuro—Dijo Suigetsu divertido.

—No me interesa lo que pienses, hacés lo que te digo o si no...lo lamentaras—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa perversa.

—Ya...Lo haré. ¿Dónde diablos está?..no la veo—Dijo el hombre mirando hacia el lugar de la familia Uchiha.

—La muy estúpida está en una habitación con su mami, ahora se la da de Santa. Cuando aparezca quiero que estés atento, y la sigas a dónde sea que vaya...¿De acuerdo?—Dijo la pelirroja estricta.

—Si, si, te entendí bien.—Dijo tomando de su bebida. De pronto Sayumi sale de la playa, con todo su cuerpo salpicando gotas de agua, el cabello mojado y el brassier marcando sus pezones.

—Es una diosa...—Dijo el pelo blanco con la baba a fuera.

—¿De que hablas tarado?—Dijo Karin mirando en su dirección.

—Ella tiene que estar en mi cama—Señaló con la mano a sayumi, discutir con ino en la arena.

—Ja. ¿La estúpida esa?, no esta a mi nivel—Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero si es una preciosidad—Dijo Suigetsu mordiendose los labios.

—Ni te creeas, es solo una zorrita. Nada que valga el esfuerzo—Dijo karin con odio.

—¿La conoces?—le dijo intrigado.

—No, es solo una zorra que quiere lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke. Pero no podrá, Nadie me quitara a mi Sasuke, ni esa zorra, ni samara. Olvídate de ella, te prohíbo que la mires, ella no es tu objetivo—Dijo la pelirroja ajustándose los lentes.

—¿Estas envidiosa de ella?... Porque es una diosa y tu bueno...—Dijo Suigetsu con burla.

—¿Yo que? ¡imbécil!...No me importa lo que piensas de mi. Tu opinión es lo último que me interesa en estos momentos. ¡Házlo que te digo y punto!—Dijo con énfasis lo último. Frunció el cejo y se alejó a pedir un trago a los kioscos instalados en la arena, equipados con todo.

—Mmm me divertire mucho, tal vez no con está rubia... pero su amiga no esta tan mal—Dijo el peliblanco examinando esta vez a ino.

**$_$**

—¿A dónde crees que vas sayumi?—Le dijo ino a la rubia, interponiendose en su camino.

—Déjame tranquila, no te interesa lo que haga—Respondió está con odio. Caminando rápido para llegar a la choza.

—¡Estúpida!...No te saldrás con la tuya—Dijo la Yamanaka persiguiendo su paso.

**@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@**

—Relájate, con esa cara parece que estás en un funeral—Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke. Ambos a unos cuantos metros de la choza.

—Entiende Naruto, lo que menos quiero es estár en esta playa, debería estar en mi oficina terminando mis asuntos—Respondió Sasuke con malhumor.

—De acuerdo, pero..¿cuanto tiempo falta para que nos vayamos y regresamos a la vida rígida de las oficinas y el trabajo?, solo el día de hoy. Para mañana ya estaremos de vuelta...¿por qué no intentas divertirte hasta ese entonces?—Le dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa.

—Hump...Creeme que lo intento, por los niños sobretodo...Pero estoy muy confundido—Dijo está vez Sasuke con tono agobiante.

—¿Por Samara?—habló Naruto interesado.

—No sé, yo...Ahora no sé qué voy hacer con ella, con ésta familia—Dijo frustrado. Sasuke miró de reojo a sus mellizos conversar con su abuelo suotha y los demás Uchiha y Uzumakis, estában contentos, al menos ellos disfrutaron el recorrido.

—Entiendo, pero creó que debe meditarlo bien. Ya habías tomado la desición de divorciarte de ella...hay eventos nuevos que te hacen dudarlo, o sentimientos... Es mejor que lo pienses muy bien Sasuke, con la cabeza bien fría—Le dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Sasuke respiró hondo, su amigo tenía razón. No podía dejarse llevar por las circunstancias, por ahora el tema del divorcio quedaba en postergado.

—Si, voy a meditarlo mejor—Dijo el pelinegro ya más relajado.

—Sasuke, ¿Cuando vamos a las motos?—Dijo sayumi llegando de sorpresa hasta ellos, su tono gentil era bastante chillón.

—Hump...itachi ya debe estar por traer al instructor—Dijo Sasuke sin emoción alguna.

—Entonces nos vamos a divertir todos—Dijo la rubia recargado su manos, con sus largas uñas en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Los niños no vienen, se quedan con sus abuelos—Dijo Sasuke.

—Ahmm bueno, entonces podríamos...—Decía la rubia entusiasmada, cuando de pronto apareció ino riéndose sin razón aparente, logrando rabar la atención de todos.

—Lo siento, es que me emociona estar con la familia. No había podido tener la oportunidad de compartir tanto con ustedes. Si pudiéramos hacer otro viaje, yo recomendaría Europa, por su turismo, sería súper increíble, estaría de maravilla—Dijo introduciéndose entré el pelinegro y la otra rubia, logrando alejar las garras de sayumi del hombro de Sasuke.

—Y bueno, también es lindo ir por París, la capital de la moda, no estaría demás dar un paseo por las pasarelas, porque tanto cómo en New York cómo en París están las mejores pasarelas de alta moda—Dijo como si nada.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se miraron frunciendo el ceño, mientras que sayumi estaba echando humo por los oídos, irritada y frustrada por la entrometida rubia. Que obviamente no la dejaría salirse con la suya.

"Ojalá que no se me acabé los temas de conversación, no quiero terminar hablando de la preparatoria" Pensó ino con nerviosismo.

—¿Y han viajado a Nueva Delhi?—Preguntó la Yamanaka al aire, preparandose para inventar cualquier otra barbaridad.

**@_@_@**

—Mmm..—

—¿Mamá...ehmm, estás despierta?—Dijo Sakura alertandose por los movimientos de Sakumi. Aun recostada en la cama de la habitación.

—¿Samara?—Dijo la mujer abriendo en su totalidad sus ojos verdes.

—Asi es...samara—Dijo sakura acercándose más, Para que la mujer la observará.

—Hija...—

—Te desmayaste, pero estarás bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte—dijo al instante Sakura.

—Lo siento mucho hija, por todo...No quería molestar—Dijo la mujer con tono afligido.

—Mamá no te preocupes, no me molestas. Yo soy la que tengo que pedirte que me perdones, no he sido una buena hija, ni mucho menos una buena persona—Dijo la joven con culpa. Ella no era Samara, y esa mujer no era su madre, pero sentía un compromiso grande por llevar el nombre de la mujer que ha hecho tanto daño a está familia.

—No hija, tu no tienes que...—Pero Sakura la calló con un fuerte abrazo. Uno sorpresivo.

—No sabés lo que daría por habertelo dicho antes, cuánto lo lamento mamá, por todo—Dijo con lágrimas. Porque en el fondo quería abrazar a una madre, aunque sea una prestada. Aunque fuera la madre de Samara.

—Hija te adoro, siempre te voy a querer a pesar de todo, tú padre y yo te amamos—Dijo abrazándola igual de fuerte.

"Samara no los merece" Se dijo con tristeza.

—Ahora que están aquí, quiero que se queden un tiempo, que estén con los niños—

—¿Segura hija?... creí que...—Dijo la mujer indecisa.

—totalmente—Dijo Sakura separandose para mirarla.

—De acuerdo hija, como tú digas—Dijo tocándole el cabello a Sakura.

Después de un largo silencio, Sakura decidió preguntar lo que tanto le intrigaba.

—¿Por qué me llamaste por ese nombre?..¿Por qué me dijiste Sakura?—Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y su respiración se agitó.

—Ahm ese nombre—Dijo con un poco de tristeza.

—¿De quién se trata?—Dijo Sakura con el corazón acelerado.

—Una amiga que tuve en infancia, hacé mucho—Dijo Sakumi con melancolía

—¿Una amiga?—Dijo impresionada.

—Ehm si, pero ella murió, hacé bastante tiempo—Respondió tragando grueso.

—Ahmm, pero...¿por qué al llegar me llamaste por su nombre?—Dijo Sakura sin entender.

—Es qué de pronto ví un parecido de ella en ti, pero no te preocupes por eso, debe ser agotamiento físico—Dijo la mujer respirando ya más calmada.

—Si... estás muy agotada, mejor te dejó descansar—Dijo Sakura levantandose.

—Hija...—Dijo sakumi con sentimento.

—¿Si mamá?—habló Sakura con emoción, le encantaría haber conocido a su madre de niña.

—Te amo—Dijo la mujer.

—Y yo a ti...—Dijo Sakura tocando su mano. Y de pronto la burbuja llena de amor se reventó con el sonido de la puerta, alguien tocaba.

—¿Hinata?—dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta.

—¿Como ésta sakumi?—Dijo la pelinegra preocupada.

—Mejor, la voy a dejar dormir—Dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

—Me alegro mucho, ahora, necesito que te pongas las pilas. Sayumi no está jugando—Dijo Hinata con seriedad.

Sakura alzó ambas cejas un poco alarmada, pero era obvio que la visita de la rubia no había sido en vano, Sasuke era su único objetivo.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?—Preguntó de inmediato.

—De eso te quiero hablar, no puedes dejarlo solo. Es decir, no quiero que seas su sombra, pero tampoco sirve que ambos esten aquí si no se hablan—habló frunciendo los labios.

—Yo...Lo sé, pero Sasuke está muy distancia, es muy difícil que el vuelva a confiar en mi—Dijo la joven derrotada.

"Y sobretodo ahora, con lo que pasó con itachi. Me siento que no valgo nada" Se dijo internamente, con desánimo.

—Ok!..No dijimos que iba a ser fácil. Pero no te puedes rendír. ¿Acaso lo vas a dejar todo así como así?—Le dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

_"¡No!, claro que no, su tía, debo seguir con la farsa hasta que mi tía esté a salvo...Y Sasuke, los niños, merecen una buena Samara, aunque sea por poco tiempo"_

—No, voy a luchar por ellos. Porque los amo—Dijo con más valor. Ahora no solo se enfrentaba a Sayumi, también a itachi y la misma Karin. Tenía que salír de esos tres verdugos de una vez y por todas.

**@_@**

Cuándo apareció Samara en la playa todas las miradas la atacaron, no solo de los hombres impresionados por esa escultural figura y belleza, con su traje de baño dorado, su cabello suelto ondulado y sus apetitosos labios rosas, también las féminas la miraban, pero con un aura distinta, una de desprecio y odio.

—Gracias al cielo—Exclamó ino ya sin ningún tema de conversación.

—¿Acaso necesito ir al doctor? _lunática_!—Comentó sayumi con desprecio. En todo ese rato la rubia no paró de hablar idioteces, no la dejó acercarse a Sasuke y no podía estar más que irritada.

—Hola. Ya volví—Dijo Hinata.

—¡Que bueno!... Vamos, ya no quiero saber nada de París ni Europa—Dijo Naruto agobiado, tomó la mano de su esposa y salió disparado de allí rumbo a dónde estaban sus padres.

—Samara... Estás aquí—Dijo desafiante Sayumi, aprovechando para tomar el hombro de Sasuke.

—Nunca me fuí, pero ya que lo mencionas... gracias por tu recibimiento. ¿Me dejas a solas con mi esposo?—Le dijo con firmeza, sin ninguna gota de debilidad.

—¿Sasuke quieres que te dejé solo con ella?—Dijo en tono meloso. Logrando simplemente que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño.

—Déjame solo con Samara—

—Bien—Dijo Sayumi sintiéndose ofendida. Resopló un segundo y caminó hasta la playa.

_''¿Y que tal si le digo que la vi revolcarse con un tipo?...Ya me estoy cansando de éste estupido juego, necesito sacarla de la vida dd Sasuke de una maldita vez" Se dijo sayumi con odio interno. De notaba que no le gustaba perder._

@**_****@**

—¿Qué quieres?—Dijo Sasuke observándola detalladamente. Casi desnudando su ser.

—Ehm, te quería informar que mis padres se quedaran en la mansión, por tiempo indefinido—Dijo tratando de concentrarse. Pero la inquisidora mirada del pelinegro lograba estremeserla.

—hump, está bien. No me afecta en nada—Dijo Sasuke relajado, aún detallandola.

—Y sobre sayumi—Dijo Sakura con irritación.

—¿Que con ella?—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura se distrajo con el movimiento de sus brazos, fuertes y firmez..

—Si, bueno. Se quedará en la mansión y no quiero que se meta en nuestras cosas. Es una entrometida—Le dijo molesta.

—Asi es ella, pero de acuerdo. Se mantendrá a raya—

—¡Pues que sea de una buena vez!.—Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos más, poco a poco su expresión comenzó a cambiar, dejando una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Estas celosa de ella?...¿No es así?—Dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón.

—¿Que?...¡Claro que no!..¿Según tu que puedo yo envidiarle a esa?—Dijo Sakura colocándose las manos en la cadera.

—No lo sé, son cosas de mujeres..¿no?.. Tal vez crees que es más bella que tú—Dijo eso último sin pensar.

—Ja Ja Ja, ¿sasuke debe ser una broma? Yo no le envidio nada a esa rubia—Dijo la joven con seguridad.

Sería lo último en lo que le tomaría importancia, sayumi era una víbora ponzoñosa igual que samara...¿Que demonios le podía envidiar?

—hump...Como sea—Dijo Sasuke con malhumor.

—¿Tú crees que puedo enviarle algo a ella Sasuke?—Le preguntó de pronto, logrando que él se sorprendiera.

—Yo digo que no... Absolutamente—Dijo Sakura sin esperar respuesta. Dejándolo solo para ir un rato con los niños.

—Hump...No hay nada que debas envidiar...A ninguna mujer—Dijo Sasuke al aire, pues ya no había rastro de _su _esposa.

_@_@_

Ya estaban todos listos para conducir las motos, los niños se quedaron con los abuelos y los padres de Naruto, mientras que los demás se preparaban para divertirse. Karin quien no dejaba de sonreír se mostró muy animada con la llegada del instructor.

—¿No es una clase privada?—Dijo itachi al ver a Suigetsu también prepararse con el chaleco salvavidas.

—Si, pero este señor también va a la clase...¿Les molesta que esté aquí?—Dijo el instructor curioso.

—hump, te quiero lejos de mi vista—Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Calmate, es solo una clase—Le dijo Naruto en susurro.

Sakura resopló, ¿qué diablos hacía ese idiata en el resort y en esa clase?

"_idiota"_

Hinata miró enseguida a karin, sospechando que algo tenía que ver la pelirroja cabeza de cacahuate.

—¿Podemos iniciar?—Dijo el instructor.

—Bien—Habló esta vez Sasuke.

El hombre indicó cada paso hacer, no era difícil, muy sencillo de hecho, algo realmente fácil. Como solo habían 5 motos tenían que turnarse o hacer parejas para poder conducir y viajar.

Lo que venían los ojos de Sakura no paraba de sorprenderla, pues sayumi había conseguido viajar en la misma moto con Sasuke.

"_Esa víbora_"

—Samara, ¡vamos!—Le dijo ino haciendo espacio en su moto. Pero que rápidamente tomó lugar un peliblanco sonriente.

—¡Quitate!...No vas a ir conmigo—Dijo ino molesta.

—Vamos primor. No te queda de otra. Ya los demás estan ocupados, y no me iré—Dijo el hombre con cinismo.

Ino arrugó el ceño y se fijo que efectivamente solo quedaba una moto, la cual iba a usar itachi.

—¡Imbecil!—Dijo intentando bajarse.

—Demasiado tarde...Tu y yo daremos un paseo—Dijo Suigetsu tomando el mando, comenzando a conducir por el agua.

—Ahmm—gritó ino espantada. Sujetándose de dónde podía.

**@_@**

—Asi que no te queda de otra que irte conmigo—Le dijo itachi sonriente.

—Prefiero no ir, gracias—Escupió con odio Sakura.

Todos los demas se fueron en sus motos, incluyendo a karin que viajó sola.

—No te queda otra opción—Le dijo tomándola del brazo.

—¡No me obligarás!—habló Sakura enojada

—Si puedo. ¡Y lo haré!—Le dijo mientras la llevaba a rastras a la moto.

Por suerte estaban muy alejados de la choza y del resto de la gente.

—No me dirás que hacer—Le habló sumamente molesta la expelirrosa.

—Mmm...¿Lo quieres hacer por la buenas o por las muy malas?, no me importa arrastrarte aquí mismo—le dijo con malicia.

Sakura percibió en sus ojos la maldad pura, tragó grueso y fue de espacio al vehículo como lo había indicado el pelinegro.

—Me das asco —Le habló con repugnancia.

—En cambio yo a ti te quiero comerte entera—dijo itachi lamiéndose los labios. Sakura se ubicó en la moto e itachi se sentó detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué no vas al frente?—Le dijo Sakura irritada.

—Manejaras tu y punto—Dijo sonriendo.

Sakura estaba indignada, ¿Simplemente porque no la dejaba en paz?

Cuando comenzó a manejar y bastante bien, podía ver a los demás en sus motos ir a toda velocidad. Mientras que Sasuke Uchiha resplandecía, el sol en su cabello y en su piel lo hacía parecer un verdadero dios griego perfecto.

No faltaba mucho para que los alcanzará, pero de pronto las manos de itachi se adentraron en su traje de baño, husmeando entre su parte íntima.

—¡Déjame desgraciado!...¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi!—Dijo Sakura con impotencia.

—No lo haré, tu me ordenas nada—Dijo arrogante, comenzó a introducir sus dedos en su centro mientras hacía circulares movimientos. Sakura se debatía entre soltar el voltante y darle su merecido al pervertido, violador de itachi o seguir hasta llegar a la orilla.

De pronto la ansiedad la invadió, no iba a dejar que itachi de nuevo la ultrajara, asi que cuando el pelinegro comenzó a intentar quitar su bikini, saltó de la moto directamente al agua.

—¿Estas loca?...¿Por qué saltaste así?—Dijo itachi tomando el volante mientras la moto continuaba viajando.

Prefería mil veces el agua que volver a las garras de ese demente, itachi era un ser maligno. Cuando se liberó de su verdugo, gracias a su fuerza y su valor pudo respirar con tranquilidad... aunque fue por escasos segundos. El agua comenzaba a salpicarle en la cara, aun no sabía nadar a la perfección y sus pataleos solo lograban hundirla más.

—Fuerza, vamos. Nada Sakura, nada—Se dijo para animarse.

El pánico se adueñó de ella cuando la moto de Karin pasó por su lado, casi chocando contra ella.

—¡Ayuda!...Por favor—Gritó para hacerse evidente.

La moto de itachi regresaba a la zona, sabía que iba a rescatarla, o por lo menos a rescatar el cuerpo que deseaba. De momento a otro sintió el chapoteo de un cuerpo sumergirse en el agua, los brazos de un hombre sujetarla con fuerza..

Y cuando giró percibió el aroma de Sasuke, con esos enormes ojos ónix brillantes.

—Hump...Ya te tengo. Molesta—Dijo con burla, aunque en su rostro se percibía un toque de alivio y satisfacción.

No lo podía creer, Sasuke había corrido a su rescate, a pesar de todo, aun estaba, aún la protegía.

Lo miró con adoración y aún poder evitarlo. Selló sus labios en un beso cálido. Era como pisar entre las nubes, con ese sabor sin igual y ese inigualable aroma.

_"Esto es una nueva oportunidad"_

* * *

**_Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están? espero que bien. Bueno ya deben saber cómo está la situación a nivel mundial con el coronavirus. ¡también estoy en cuarentena!, asi que tenía días intentando terminar éste capítulo y es que me da cosa dejarlos esperar tanto, pero la inspiración me está dejando, ya me estoy frustrando porque no logro organizar mis ideas...pero en fin, aquí les dejé el capitulo y espero volver a subir muy pronto la continuación._****_¡cuídense mucho! ️_**️


End file.
